Et si
by larousse13
Summary: Et si le monde des sorciers n'avait jamais connu de guerre, car Tom Jedusor n'avait jamais connu la vérité sur les horcruxes? Et si les idées des Sang-Purs ne restaient que des idéologies? Que serait-il arrivé chez un Drago bien aimé, un Harry sans cicatrice et une Ginny née un an plus tôt?
1. Chapter 1

Trois mondes

Il fait un temps glacial, le vent ne s'arrêtait pas de fouetter les grandes fenêtres de la demeure. Une famille de sang pur est réunit dans une grande sale qui faisait penser à un salon. Des meubles choisis avec soin qui montrait l'abondance de richesse que détenait les personnes qui y vivaient ornaient la salle.

L'atmosphère était lourde, personne n'osait prononcer un mot. Seul les pas des petits elfes maltraités de la maison dérangeait ce silence troublant. Et même là, ils essayaient de se faire le plus discret possible, sous l'ordre de leur Maître. Même les enfants ne sentaient pas qu'ils avaient accès à leur innocence, à leur envie de s'amuser ou de simplement vivre une vie d'enfant. Les regards dans le vide, les visages aussi froid que la température extérieur, des chevelures tous plus blanches les unes que les autres avaient comme atout de concorder parfaitement avec la neige folle qui tombait.

Un temps glacial, une atmosphère à geler le sang, et bien sûre, une famille au coeur de glace. Pure? De nom seulement, car les idées qui traversaient les générations restaient sombres et loin du teint trop clair de ces Puristes.

Des pas. Finalement. Mais cette demeure était trop grande et il faudrait attendre encore pour apprendre si un repas de réjouissance ou de déception suivrait.

Après ce qui leur avait semblé des heures interminables, un homme daigna se planté au milieu de la pièce. Aucune émotion sur le visage, seul son regard hautain surplombait la pièce. Il dévisagea chacun des membres de sa famille. Il avait envie qu'ils partent tous, qu'ils le laissent tranquille dans ce foyer trop grand eux.

-C'est un garçon.

Les corps se détendirent et il semblerait même que le temps dehors s'était fait plus doux après cette déclaration.

-Nous te félicitons tous, prononça un vieil homme, courbé par le temps mais non pas plus assagi.

-Et on peut savoir son nom, à ce tout nouveau petit bébé?

Une femme dans la vingtaine avait poser cette question. Elle riait avec sa voix agressante et son air délirant. Une Lestrange, c'était certain.

-Drago. Drago Malefoy.

Ce fut la dernière fois que toute les familles furent réunies, car il faut l'avouer, ils se détestaient tous plus les uns que les autres. Se croyant meilleur, plus pur. Il fallait simplement qu'ils s'assurent que l'héritier serait bel et bien un garçon. Car il n'était pas question qu'une famille si fière se repose sur le futur d'une fille. Il fallait un homme, quelqu'un qui saurait garder la tête haute, qui serait plus fort et bien mieux gâté par la nature.

Un repas pour célébrer, si l'on peut appeler cette soirée platonique autour de plats dignes de roi une célébration, anima le dîné pour laisser les Malefoy, les Black ainsi que les Lestrange discuter de sujets bien superficiel. Ce n'est qu'autour de 20h00 que Lucius et Narcissa purent enfin reprendre leur souffle.

-Un garçon Luce, tu t'imagines?

-Oui, je suis si heureux, répondit-il à sa femme, la serrant un peu plus contre elle.

Laissant les elfes de maison débarrasser la table, les nouveaux parents se précipitèrent vers la bassinet, fascinés par le petit bout d'humain qui rêvait paisiblement. Les Malefoy avaient attendus que la famille partent pour se mettre à leur aise et montrer à quel point ils étaient emplis de bonheur. Il était si mignon, avec ses petites joues rosies, ses quelques poils blonds sur le haut de la tête et son air endormi.

-Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais me lasser de le regarder.

-Et si on en faisait un deuxième? Ou _une_ deuxième?

Lucius attira Cissy vers elle, provoquant le rire de celle-ci.

-Tu es fou mon amour!

Il la fit pivoter sur elle-même, donnant l'impression d'un pas de danse. Le couple était à son comble. Ils avaient tant désiré Drago, essayer tant de fois et sans aucun succès. Pour eux, leur fils était un miracle et ils remerciaient la terre de leur avoir offert ce merveilleux cadeau.

Le temps s'était réchauffé, l'air était plus doux et le printemps se faisait sentir. Une grande demeure, avec un jardin magnifique et un ciel bleu clair teintait cette merveilleuse journée. À l'intérieur, l'atmosphère était festif et agité. Une grande pièce accueillait au moins une trentaine de personnes qui discutaient gaiement entre eux. Des cris stridents se faisaient entendre à plusieurs reprises. Quelle idée de donner naissance à la moldue? Ils sont fous d'endurer une telle douleur!

Mais lorsqu'un petit garçon vint être placé dans les bras d'une mère à la chevelure rousse éclatante et aux yeux chargés d'un amour inconditionnel, plus rien ne comptait. Tellement qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite le bras de son mari qui l'entourait. Et alors qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement réfléchi à la question, l'identité de son enfant s'imposa à elle. Comme une révélation, comme si son coeur l'avait attendu depuis toujours.

-Harry, Harry Potter.

James sourit doucement à ses côtés. Harry? Oui, c'était le prénom parfait pour son fils.

Et alors que les gémissements de douleur de Lily Potter avait cesser depuis un bon moment déjà, la famille Potter et Evans, ainsi que des amis de toujours se dirigèrent vers la pièce, sans pudeur, trop impatients de rencontrer le nouveau venu ou la nouvelle venue.

-Alors? On veut voir.

-C'est une fille ou un garçon?

-C'est quoi son nom tonton Corny?

D'un coup, trois hommes sortirent du lot. L'un d'entre eux avait des cheveux blond foncé, des yeux bruns pales qui inspiraient la confiance et un charme mystérieux. Le second semblait beaucoup plus taquin, ses cheveux foncés bouclés, une petite barbe qu'il laissait poussée depuis quelque temps et ses tattoos lui donnaient des airs de rebel. Le troisième était plus petit, plus trapu, mais donnait l'impression qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche. L'innocence même, incarnait-il. Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black, et Peter Pettigrew, en quelques sortes les membres de cette famille unis par l'amour et la sagesse.

Les maraudeurs vinrent se poster à côté du lit où dormait le nouveau-né dans les bras d'une mère épuisée.

-Alors Lily, je t'avais bien dit que la méthode moldue n'était pas une bonne idée, taquinait Sirius.

Il s'était adressé à elle, lui posant un bisou sur le front. Il était fier d'elle et de son frère de coeur.

-Félicitations à vous, mes amis! Dit Rémus doucement.

-Mais on veut savoir quel est le prénom de cet adorable petit être, questionna Pet' impatient.

Les nouveaux parents se mirent à rire. Ils étaient bien entourés et alors que James prit son garçon dans les bras, il s'adressa au reste des gens qui attendaient sagement autour d'eux de connaître la nouvelle identité.

-Alors d'abord, merci à tous d'être venu, ça nous touche beaucoup à Lily et à moi. Je vous présente Harry, Harry Potter.

Des sourires et des applaudissement se firent entendre après cette annonce. Et bientôt, pendant que Lily reprenait des forces, un festin se plaçait sur une longue table qui pouvait accueillir tout ce beau monde. Dans cette salle, il y avait autant des non-sorciers éblouis par la magie qui les entourait à l'instant, que Sang Purs qui essayaient d'en connaître d'avantage sur un monde qui n'était pas le leur. Ce n'est que des heures plus tard que James et Lily purent avoir un moment à eux.

Il n'existait pas un bonheur plus grand que celui que portaient ces deux là à leur enfant chéri. Et ils se promirent de l'aimer et de le protéger pour le reste de leur vie.

-Harry, maman t'aime tant, papa t'aime tant.

La douce mère posa sa main sur le front de son fils, le caressant du bout des doigts. Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller non plus, il paraissait si bien à cet instant! Elle entraina son mari hors de la pièce et lui sauta au coup, les yeux plein d'eau.

-Je suis si heureuse James!

-Moi aussi mon amour, lui avait-il répondu, tout aussi ému.

La température était maintenant à une chaleur record. Une journée d'été ordinaire arborait maintenant une famille hors du commun. On pouvait les reconnaitre entre milles, cheveux roux, maison bricolés et maganés par le temps, aux moyens financiers beaucoup plus faibles. Les Weasley avait su créer un nid réconfortant avec toute sorte de bric-à-brac au Terrier.

Aujourd'hui, Molly donnerait naissance à son sixième et à son septième enfant. Elle espérait profondément que l'un d'entre eux serait une petite fille. Elle adorait tous ses fils, mais elle avait toujours voulu connaître la sensation d'avoir une autre présence féminine dans la famille. C'était également comme cela qu'elle réussit à convaincre son mari d'en faire un dernier. Quelle surprise lorsqu'elle a réalisé qu'elle aurait des jumeaux, encore une fois.

Femme forte et plus expérimentée que quiconque en accouchement, ce fut sans douleur et grâce aux moyens magiques qu'elle put mettre au monde si rapidement les petits derniers. Les cinq autres enfants jouaient dans le reste des pièces de la maison, sous la surveillance de l'ainé. Ils avaient hâte de rencontrer leur nouveau frères et, ou, soeurs. L'un avait parier avec son jumeau identique que ce serait deux filles, alors que l'autre avait annoncé avec certitude que ce serait un de chaque.

-Si je gagne, tu devras faire mes taches ménagères pour le reste du mois!

-J'accepte le pari, avaient-ils conclus du haut de leur 3 ans et demi.

Bien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce que signifiait réellement un pacte, c'est par imitation des plus vieux que Fred et George commençaient déjà ce genre de comportement. Bill et Charlie se disputaient maintenant pour déterminer lequel d'entre eux pourrait avoir un jouet. Percy, un air suffisant, retira le jouet des mains de ses deux frères et le posa hors de portée.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment que des gamins, avait-il dit du haut de ses 7 ans.

Il se croyait en effet plus mature que ses frères ainés, ne comprenant pas que son arrogance ne lui procurait en aucun cas une certaine maturité.

Le père de famille se précipita dans la cuisine où se trouvaient tous ses enfants. Il avait un énorme sourire au visage et fit signe aux garçons de le suivre. Arrivé dans l'une des chambre, on voyait très bien une maman bien heureuse de rencontrer enfin ceux qui habitaient son corps depuis 9 mois. Un amour inconditionnel la portait. Elle avait l'impression que sa famille était maintenant complète et qu'ils pourraient vivre une vie incroyable à eux neuf. Elle se tourna vers toutes les petites têtes curieuses de la pièce. Elle sourit à ses enfants.

-Vous avez un nouveau petit frère mes chéris, il s'appelle Ronald.

Des exclamations de joie se firent entendre dans toute la maisonnée, ce qui eu pour effet de faire pleurer l'un des nouveau-né.

-Et le pleurnichard c'est qui maman?

Molly fit des gros yeux à George, mais n'avait pas le coeur à gronder.

-Je vous présente votre petite soeur… elle hésita un instant, Ginny!

Les cinq ouvrirent de gros yeux intrigués la nouvelle arrivante. Une fille? Est-ce que ce serait différent maintenant avec une fille dans la famille?

Arthur pris un air grave et se tourna vers les petits hommes, un doigt les pointant tour à tour.

-Vous avez maintenant la grande responsabilité de protéger votre petite soeur, c'est bien clair mes enfants?

-Oui papa!

-Parfait, maintenant, allez jouer! Papa vous rejoints bientôt.

Et alors que ses fils s'exécutaient sans répliquer, le père de famille s'approcha de sa femme, prenant dans chacun des bras Ron et Ginny. Il se senti en cet instant, l'homme le plus heureux et le plus choyé du monde.


	2. Chapter 2

Une amitié 

Au ministère, les employés devenaient de plus en plus nerveux, enfin, surtout ceux issues de classe moyenne ou plus pauvre. Cela faisait des années que le poste du Ministre était occupé par Cornelius Fudge, Sang-mêlé, et bien qu'il attribuait des faveurs aux familles de Sang-Pur, Fudge était le premier à se battre pour des valeurs de respect et d'équité entre les statuts de sang. Mais voilà, celui-ci, bien que très gentil et juste, était facilement influençable et depuis la montée en flèche du titre d'un certain Tom Jedusor, le ministre commençait à changer ses discours. Il a même fallu qu'Albus Dumbledore, directeur de la célèbre école de Poudlard, s'en mêle une fois pour rappeler à son ami qui était au commande.

Albus connaissait bien Tom, il connaissait ses penchants pour des idéaux puristes, il savait aussi que le jeune homme pouvait se montrer très persuasif et manipulateur pour arriver à ses fins. Mais Tom avait un bon fond, il avait connu une vie difficile dans un orphelinat très pauvre, et bien qu'il affichait un cœur de pierre, le directeur savait que ce n'était qu'un masque.

Pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas le politicien à pousser Fudge à faire des changements radical. Comme le fait que les hauts postes ne pouvaient être occupés que par des familles de Sang-Pur reconnue depuis de longues générations. Et lui? Il était à prêt tout né d'une mère moldue et d'un père sorcier. Bien, il serait l'exception à la règle et pourquoi pas, le futur successeur de Cornelius.

Voilà donc pourquoi la folie était palpable au Ministère de la magie, les gens craignaient de perdre leur poste, tandis que les familles de haut rang ne se gênaient pas de cracher sur les plus faibles. À quelques exceptions près…

-Je t'avertie Lestrange l'étrange, si tu continues de la sorte, je te fais ravaler ta sale baguette de vipère!

-Cousin chouchou, tu ne ferais tout de même pas ça à …

Mais Sirius détestait sa famille et c'est avec facilité qu'il expulsa la baguette très loin du corps de la femme qui s'était amusée par le comportement de ce dernier.

-Tu es… si fragile mon cher.

-Et je te répètes d'arrêter d'embêter Arthur simplement parce que ton avis diverge du sien! Les moldus sont super..

-Assez! Espèce de cinglé! Je te jure, si tu n'étais pas auror et que t'attaquer n'enfreignait pas le règlement, je n'aurais fait qu'une bouillie de ta petite gueule d'ange.

Elle avait crié, simplement parce qu'elle aimait se donner en spectacle, puis elle éclata de rire en partant récupérer sa baguette.

-À la prochaine!

Et si ça avait été possible, c'est elle qu'il aurait mis en bouillie, au sens littéraire du terme, pour ne plus jamais à avoir affaire à Bellatrix. Sirius se rapprocha de Weasley et l'aida à se relever.

-Les moldus sont réellement fascinants…

-Je te crois Weas, Bella a toujours été comme ça… Dis donc, les Potter organisent un souper d'anniversaire pour leur fils demain soir, il va fêter ses 11 ans. Tu pourrais venir?

Arthur était touché du geste de l'auror, mais ne pouvait accepter. Il savait qu'il ne faisait pas parti du même monde, de la même classe. Il aimait la simplicité de sa vie, pouvoir se faire ridicule devant les gens qu'il aimait sans s'en mordre les doigts. Alors aller au Manoir des Potter… Il en était hors de question. Ce risquait d'être ennuyeux et trop luxueux pour lui.

-Je ne crois pas…

-Aller, tu emmèneras tes petits et ta femme, ce sera amusant tu verras!

-Je ne voudrais pas nous imposer, tu sais… une troupe de neuf ça ne passe pas inaperçue Black!

-Ah! Ne te fais pas prier, je t'enverrai un hibou pour leur adresse! À demain mon ami!

Sirius parti sans même attendre de réponse de la part d'Arthur, il l'appréciait bien et il serait grand temps que les Weasley sortent un peu de leur taverne. Mais le fasciné des moldus ne partageait pas du tout cet enthousiasme et il savait très bien que de l'annoncer à Molly ne serait pas une mince affaire. De plus, il redoutait la réaction de ses enfants s'ils verraient le côté de la sorcellerie plus riche. Il avait peur d'être perçu différemment, moins bien. Il voulait donner le meilleur à ses jeunes et bien qu'il n'ait aucunement des valeurs monétaires importantes, ni même de sang, il espérait que les Potter n'aurait pas une quelconque influence sur eux…

Le soir venu, il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il redoutait. Sa femme était folle de rage, se plaignant qu'Arthur devrait être plus ferme, apprendre à dire non et surtout, arrêter de se faire entraîner dans toutes sortes d'histoires. Elle savait qu'il avait un grand cœur, mais parfois, cela jouait contre lui et faisait sortir Molly hors de ses gonds. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le choix de se ranger du côté de son mari, qui lui avait répété que s'il voulait obtenir le respect des autres, il fallait les respecter également en tenant parole.

Le lendemain, la grande famille prirent une cheminée pour se rendre à l'adresse indiquée par la lettre de Sirius. Il avait mentionné qu'elle donnerait directement dans la cour de Lily et James. Les enfants étaient excités alors que les parents devenaient de plus en plus nerveux.

La cour était gigantesque, le jardin était finement entretenu et une légère odeur de barbecue se promenait dans l'air. Un barbecue? Impossible, il était certain que cela venait d'ailleurs. Dans une famille si noble, c'était à un souper de roi qu'il fallait s'attendre. Bien que Molly et Arthur connaissait le couple qui les recevait et qu'il ne s'entendaient pas mal, ils savaient qu'une réputation était en jeu… Et pourtant… Ça sentait si bon.

Ils comptèrent un à un leur enfant pour vérifier qu'ils étaient tous présents. Bonne nouvelle, aucun manque à l'appel. Charlie, Bill et Percy n'avaient toutefois pas pu venir. Alors que l'un voyageait à travers le monde, l'autre n'avait pu se libérer de son emploi étudiant et le dernier avait préféré garder son nez dans ses bouquins malgré la semaine de vacance du printemps. Les jeunes jumeaux et les deux plus vieux restaient époustouflés par ce qui les entourait. C'était rien de comparable au Terrier et ça, ils le savaient déjà. Le jardin était fleurissant. Une seule envie les avait pris, courir dans tous les sens à la découverte de cet endroit. Mais les jeunes Weasley se rappelaient les paroles de leur parent la veille.

-Si j'en vois un seul s'écarter d'un comportement plus que respectable, avais dit Molly d'un doigt menaçant, je vous jure qu'il sera puni jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive!

Aucun d'entre eux n'aimaient se faire réprimander par leur mère, elle était si convaincante.

Et c'est donc dans le calme que les six rouquins avancèrent au travers d'un chemin de haies parfaitement tondues. L'odeur leur titillait les narines et la faim se faisait sentir au creux de leur estomac. Après quelques minutes de marche, la famille tomba sur une foule de monde qui discutait avec enthousiasme. James Potter faisait cuire des saucisses, des steaks, des burger.. C'était curieux, personne ne se serait attendu qu'un Pur-Sang pourrait faire de la cuisine un jour, eux qui devaient être muni d'une armée d'elfe. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en soucier et en réalité, il adorait faire du barbecue. Et les mets moldus étaient de vrai chef-d'oeuvre avait-il déclaré un jour.

-Arthur! Quel plaisir!

C'était une magnifique femme qui s'était adressée à ce dernier. Elle avait une chevelure rousse et longue, « comme elle est belle», s'était dit la petite Ginny. Elle observait maintenant la femme avec admiration. Elle semblait si gentille et si douce.

-Bonjour Lily, répondit-il.

-Sirius m'avait dit que vous viendriez, tu me présentes?

-Bien entendu, voici ma femme Molly…

-Enchantée, dit-elle en serrant la main de son hôtesse.

-…et mes enfants, Fred, George, Ron et Ginny.

-Bonjour mes grands, se pencha Lily en affichant son plus beau sourire, si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller rejoindre les autres, ils ne devraient pas être bien loin…

-Merci m'dame, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en même temps.

Les quatre ne s'étaient pas fait prier, et étaient partis à la quête de d'autres enfants. Ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard qu'ils aperçurent au loin trois garçons jouant ensemble.

L'un d'entre eux était blond, cheveux lissés vers l'arrière avec des habits de haute couture. Le second avait des cheveux bruns en pétard, yeux émeraudes et une paire de lunette ronde sur le bout du nez. Le dernier était plus rondelet, cheveux bruns avec un air perdu. Il était celui qui inspirait le plus confiance à Ginny.

Les trois amis se retournèrent vers les nouveaux venus. Ils grimacèrent se questionnant sur l'identité des trois garçons et de la fille. Le petit grassouillet prit la parole.

-Salut! Je m'appelle Neville Londubat.. et vous êtes?

-Lui c'est Fred et moi c'est Georges..

-Ravis de vous rencontrer, continua le jumeau en offrant une poignée de main au petit Neville.

Le blondinet scrutait les deux autres. Cheveux roux, vêtements récupérés ou tricotés, ils ne pouvaient être que des…

-Et les deux autres, demanda celui aux lunettes.

-Ron, et voici notre soeur…

-Ginny, compléta-t-elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-Et vous, c'est quoi vos noms?

-Je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter. Et le coincé en arrière c'est Drago.

Le coincé, justement, s'avança laissant au passage un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami. Qu'est-ce que des Weasley venaient faire par ici?

-Vous êtes des cousins éloignés de maman?

Harry avait posé sa question avec toute l'innocence du monde. C'est vrai que des chevelures rousses de cette ampleur étaient peu commun par ici.

-Oh non Harry, ceux-là, ce sont des Weasley, avait déclaré Drago dédaigneux.

-Malefoy, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, dit son ami aux lunettes, les yeux en l'air. Excusez-le, il fait toujours un numéro au début mais on s'y fait.

Ronald avait éclaté de rire avant de proposer un jeu avec les autres. Tous acceptèrent avec joie, mais le jeune Malefoy n'était pas dupe. Ses parents lui avaient enseigné à maintes reprises les différentes familles de sang magique qu'il existait et de toutes, les Weasley avaient toujours ouverts sa curiosité. Les Pure-Sangs étaient tous, ou presque, très riche compte tenu des fortunes accumulées de générations en générations. Alors quand son père lui avait un jour parler de l'histoire des Weasley, le garçon comprit difficilement comment les rouquins pouvaient ressentir un brin de fierté d'être du même rang que les autres, tout en étant aussi pauvres. Son père lui indiqua tout de même de ne pas en faire un cas, ils n'en valaient pas la peine.

-Ils sont bien les poils de carotte, s'exprima Londubat alors qu'il les saluait de la main pendant que la famille Weasley quittait.

-Je les trouve génial, j'ai bien hâte de retrouver Ron à la rentrée scolaire. Vous vous rendez compte, nous allons tous être ensemble, en première année!

Harry avait l'impression qu'il s'était fait un bon ami et il lui avait même demandé son adresse pour pouvoir échanger des hiboux durant l'été et, pourquoi pas, pour lui rendre visite.

-La petite Ginny était pas mal, siffla Malefoy les mains dans les poches, son regard rivé sur la jeune fille.

Il l'avait trouvé bien timide, mais cela avait éveillé encore plus sa curiosité et à vrai dire, il les trouvait bien les Weasley finalement. Après tout, quelle importance qu'ils soient riche ou non? Il avait passé un bon moment avec eux et c'est ce qui comptait. Bien.. à ses yeux, parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il fasse part de cette pensée à ses parents.


	3. Chapter 3

La rentrée 

Harry était excité comme jamais. Il allait enfin faire son entrée à Poudlard, cette école où son père et sa mère eurent tant de succès. Bien que la nervosité planait dans l'air, il avait également hâte de revoir ses amis. Durant l'été, il avait vu à plusieurs reprises Ronald, ce dernier ne l'avait toutefois jamais invité chez lui. Même pour sa fête, il prétexta que c'était seulement une petite réception intime. Harry n'en avait pas fait de cas, mais ça l'avait vexé un peu.

Drago, tant qu'à lui, n'avait pas revu les Weasley de l'été et, bien entendu, menti à ses parents lorsqu'ils lui posèrent des questions sur les hiboux qu'il recevait.

Ginny était sur le bord de l'hystérie, enfin elle verrait de ses propres yeux cette école dont ses frères lui avaient ventée si souvent. Elle rentrerait enfin dans la cours des grands. Elle pourrait se faire des amis, juste à elle. Parce que, bien qu'elle adorait son jumeau, elle avait besoin d'une identité à elle, de ses repères rien que pour elle. Ginny avait donc de grands espoirs sur cette rentrée tant attendue.

-Ronald! Dépêches-toi on va arrivé en retard, lui cria sa soeur dessus.

Ce que son frère pouvait être paresseux quand il s'y mettait.

Arrivés à la gare 9 et 3/4, ce fut sans étonnement que les Weasley retrouvèrent les Potter du côté magique de la barre. Mais l'atmosphère d'une famille à l'autre était assez différente. Chez l'une, les parents étaient habitués à laisser leur enfant quitter pour le chemin vers Poudlard, mais étaient tout de même émus de voir les derniers partir. Tandis que chez l'autre, leur coeur était gros et les prochaines fêtes semblaient d'un coup bien trop loin.

Dès qu'il les aperçut, Harry se dirigea droit vers Ron et Ginny. Ces derniers s'assuraient avec leur mère qu'il ne leur manquerait bien. Tout était en ordre. Allez! Un dernier bisou et l'entrée dans un nouveau chapitre de leur vie arrivait.

-Salut vous deux, adressa Harry avec son plus beau sourire.

Les rouquins le saluèrent, mais aucun ne se dirigeait vers le train qui émettait de plus en plus de bruit, indiquant que son départ serait bientôt.

-Dit Harry, on attend quoi au juste?

-Drago et Nev' devraient arrivés d'une minute à l'autre. Harry riait maintenant dans sa barbe avant d'ajouter, je suis certain que Londubat va avoir une sale tête.

Ginny et Ronald n'avaient pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire, jusqu'à ce qu'apparaissent un Neville piteux et un Malefoy, regard froid, qui semblait sur le bord d'exploser.

La petite rouquine adressa un sourire à ce dernier, voulant le faire sentir mieux. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle ne s'était attiré qu'un regard noir de sa part, elle senti son sang se glacé. Ce qu'il pouvait être distant ce Drago. Et cette expression sur son visage, elle n'aimerait pas avoir à se disputer avec lui. Bien qu'elle eut des années de pratiques avec ses frères, aucun n'avait réussi à la tétaniser avec pour seule attaque, un regard.

-Ça va Malefoy? s'adressa Harry à son ami avant d'éclater de rire.

-La ferme Potter, répondit simplement le blondinet avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Alors, on attend quoi pour monter dans le train? Bientôt il ne restera plus de compartiment…ajouta Neville.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de le faire foudroyer du regard par Drago. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas réellement, habitué maintenant des comportements glaciaux de son ami.

C'est Ronald qui mena tout de même les quatre autres vers le train, voyant que cette petite dispute pourrait durer encore longtemps. Ginny resta en retrait, elle se sentait de trop avec eux, comme un petit chien de poche qui suivait ses maîtres. En entrant dans le train, elle vit rapidement qu'elle ne trouverait pas de compartiment non occupé et bientôt, elle se résigna à aller s'assoir avec les garçons.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de ses «amis», elle entendit une voix féminine qu'elle ne reconnu pas.

-…Je suis Hermione Granger, et vous êtes?

-Neville Londubat!

-Harry Potter!

-Ronald, Ronald Weasley.

Seul Drago ne s'était pas prononcé. C'était quoi encore son problème, se questionna Ginny. Elle le regardait maintenant, curieuse. Puis après l'avoir détaillé de plus près, elle se rendu compte que s'il ne trainait pas toujours cet air hautain, il pourrait être charmant.

Puis Harry, sachant pertinemment que son ami refusait de répondre simplement parce que la nouvelle venue n'était pas de Sang Pur, lui pila sur le pied férocement. Il n'était pas question que son ami de toujours adhère aux croyances soutenues dans sa famille.

-Drago Malefoy, répondit ce dernier sans même regarder Hermione.

-Et moi, je me nomme Ginny Weasley, finit celle-ci avec un sourire franc.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, celui aux lunettes intrigué, le plus rond heureux du retournement de situation, le troisième indifférent face à soeur, la quatrième soulagée qu'il y ait une présence féminine à bord. Pourtant, seul le dernier ne laissait paraître aucune trace d'émotion à l'arrivée de Ginny, son regard était indéchiffrable, mais il la regardait avec insistance.

Le trajet se passa à merveille. Ceux qui ne se connaissaient pas apprirent à faire connaissance, pendant que d'autres parlaient de tout et de rien. Seul Drago ne s'engageait dans aucune discussion, trop perdu dans ses pensées. En effet, ce dernier se sentait coupable mais il ne réussissait pas à mettre la main sur quoi. À première vue, il se disait que c'était ses nouvelles fréquentations, d'abord les Weasley et ensuite une Sang-d… une née-moldue. Pourtant, cette conclusion ne le satisfaisait pas. Quelque chose clochait, mais quoi?

-Hey oh! Drago? T'as compris?

Ce dernier se tourna vers Harry, incrédule, provoquant le rire de tous.

-Il faut qu'on sorte le temps de laisser les filles se changer, reprit son ami.

-Oh!

-Oh? Tu comptais pas resté avec elles pendant…

-Bien sûre que non! S'exclama-t-il vigoureusement.

Le petit Malefoy était gêné de la scène et se promis de ne plus se laisser distraire par ses pensées. En plus, il avait sa réputation à maintenir, alors pas question de se laisser troublé par des filles.. mignonnes ou pas.

Arrivés à Poudlard, les six amis furent époustouflés par la vue du Château. L'eau était clair, permettant aux étoiles de refléter sur celle-ci. Aucun mot ne décrivait la beauté de l'école dans cette noirceur parfaite, ayant comme seul éclairage un nombre infini de fenêtres illuminées. Des barques magiques les attendaient et plus ils avançaient vers l'école, plus la fébrilité se faisait sentir. Mais personne n'avait voulu prononcer un mot, ne voulant pas ruiner cette toute première entrée. Ils voulaient tous admirer et profiter du spectacle donné sous leurs yeux.

Ce n'est qu'arrivés dans la Grande Salle, avec les regards de tous virés sur les nouveaux et le discours du directeur, Professeur Albus Dumbledore, que la nervosité fut à son comble. En effet, le moment de vérité allait arrivé. Seraient-ils tous ensemble, ou seront-ils séparés par le Choixpeau.

Le professeur McGonagall appela les noms un à un.

-Ronald Weasley.

Celui-ci monta un peu effrayé et fit un léger signe de main à ses camarades.

-Hmmmmmm, commença le chapeau magique, un autre Weasley, je sais où je veux t'envoyer… ce sera….. Gryffondor!

Les étudiants à ladite table se mirent à applaudir, tradition lors de l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève.

-Neville Londubat.

Aussitôt l'objet mis sur la tête du garçon, aussitôt la réponse fut annoncée.

-Serdaigle!

Bien que la table applaudit, Neville fut déçu de ne pas se retrouver avec Ron et savait très bien que peu de chance le réunirait avec Harry ou Drago. Puis, d'autres noms furent nommés avant que son groupe d'ami soit interpellé.

-Hermione Granger.

-Intéressant, je vois beaucoup de qualités, loyauté, courageuse, rusée, avec un grand potentiel… alors… ce sera… Gryffondor!

Encore, des applaudissements.

-Harry Potter, interpella McGonagall.

Ce dernier avança vers le siège. Il était nerveux, il aurait aimé être avec Neville ainsi qu'avec Ron, mais voilà qu'ils étaient à présent séparés par les maisons. Il se tourna vers le blond qui lui fit un petit sourire confiant.

-Ce sera… Gryffondor!

Tout souriant, Harry tapa dans la main de Drago avant de se diriger vers sa table. En effet, ces deux-là se répétaient qu'ils voulaient faire partie des Gryffons depuis leur tout jeune âge.

Il ne restait que quelques élèves et celui de Malefoy se fit bientôt entendre. Le Choixpeau, à peine déposé sur sa tête, que sa décision fut prise.

-Serpentard!

Et le coeur de Drago s'arrêta un instant. Non.. il ne voulait pas.. il en avait assez de cette tradition malsaine qui était établie depuis des années. Il aurait voulu être l'exception, prouver que son coeur était bon. Mais l'était-il? Pouvait-il réellement renier ses racines? Sans même un regard derrière, il alla à contre-coeur vers sa nouvelle famille.

-Ginny Weasley.

Cette dernière avait vu la façon étrange dont Drago avait réagi face à sa maison. Elle l'avait suivi du regard lorsqu'il était passé à côté d'elle, la fraulant, le regard dans le vide. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune surprise à l'annonce du Choixpeau.

Assise sur la chaise, elle ne savait plus où elle en était, elle regarda un instant la grande table avec tous les Gryffondors, dont Harry, Hermione et ses frères. Puis, le coeur un peu plus lourd, elle se tourna vers celle des serpents. Elle croisa le regard de Malefoy, il était si dur, il semblait blessé, mais également rempli d'espoir. Qu'espérait-il?

Et elle le su, elle su à quelle maison elle voulait appartenir. Elle avait décidé qu'elle rejoindrait ce dernier pour lui redonner le sourire, pour alléger son coeur.

Alors que sa décision était prise, le Choixpeau se mit à parler.

-Et c'est exactement pour cette raison, Ginny Weasley, que tu appartiens à …

Il prit une pause, éternisant le suspense dans la salle.

-Gryffondor!


	4. Chapter 4

**Première année**

Le cercle d'amis avait été séparé dès la première journée et pourtant, cette division ne s'était pas faite sentir tout au long de l'année. Ou presque. Ginny, comme désirée, s'était fait son groupe d'amis hors celui de son frère, bien qu'elle continuait à fréquenter Harry, Neville et Drago. En effet, la petite rouquine s'était rapprochée d'Hermione en s'installant dans le même dortoir qu'elle. Celles-ci avaient réalisé qu'elles partageaient plusieurs point commun et aimaient discuter ensemble. Ginny avait appris beaucoup de choses sur le monde sorcier à son amie, qui à son tour, parlait de son monde moldu. Les deux filles s'étaient aussi liées d'amitié avec leur partenaire de chambre, Loïse et Anny. Elles sont toutes, en quelque sorte, inséparables.

De leur côté, Ron et Harry s'étaient très vite bien entendu avec leur partenaire de chambre, Dean et Seamus. Ils aimaient rire et s'amusaient plus que de raison à taquiner les quatre filles. En dehors de la Salle Commune, on retrouvait à coup sûr le groupe de garçon avec Neville, Malefoy et une amie serdaigle du premier, Luna. Sa présence rendait certains mal à l'aise, mais Londubat l'appréciait sincèrement et la trouvait unique dans on étrangeté, alors les autres n'en firent aucun commentaire.

Le seul qui ne s'était pas fait d'ami était le petit blond, se refusant de se rattacher à sa maison. Il pestait plus qu'autre chose contre les serpentards, leur attribuant des attributifs tels que prétentieux et hautain.

-Je les détestes ses serpents! Ils vont vraiment finir par me faire sortir de mes gonds! Ils sont si… si…, commença Malefoy.

-Si froids, compléta Ginny une fois, une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

À son commentaire, elle avait eu nul autre qu'un regard glacial en guise de réponse, confirmant ce qu'elle avait ajouté. La petite Weasley ne comprenait pas cet entêtement à rejeter les gens de sa maison, parce que s'il avait été placé là, c'était bien pour une raison après tout. Elle se souvenait de la rentrée, du trouble que cette attribution avait créé chez le garçon, mais lorsque Drago lui décrivait les serpentards, elle voyait, au bout du compte, plusieurs points communs avec ce dernier et Ginny commençait à s'agacer de son déni.

Le groupe d'amis avaient ris de la réaction de Drago. Ne voyait-il vraiment pas qu'il n'était pas si différent et qu'après tout, cela ne faisait pas de lui une mauvaise personne. Ils l'aimaient leur Malefoy, son caractère ajoutait du piquant dans leur journée et ils savaient qu'au fond, Drago avait un grand coeur.

L'année scolaire avait passé, somme toute, très vite et même trop à leur goût. Les examens de fin d'année avait poussé la bande à bout et diminué le temps passé ensemble, mais lorsqu'ils en eurent finis, c'est avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'ils se retrouvèrent pour finir l'année en beauté.

 **Deuxième année**

L'été s'était passé dans le calme et la joie. Drago, Harry et Ron s'étaient vus à plusieurs reprises au domaine des Potters. Malefoy n'avait pas osé parler de sa relation avec un Weasley à ses parents et ce dernier était honteux de son Terrier à côté des immenses maisons qu'avaient ses meilleurs amis. Pour cette raison, Ginny n'avait pas vu les garçons de l'été et avait plutôt invité Hermione chez elle et à son tour, allait visiter le monde non-sorcier avec son amie.

Une fois, Hermione avait dormi chez la jeune Weasley.

-Bonjour tout le monde! Avait-elle dit pour annoncer son arrivée.

Pourtant, aucune réponse. Elle était arrivée à l'avance, mais elle aurait cru que les Weasley auraient été présents. De plus, la porte était déverrouillée… Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Et s'il y avait quelqu'un qui était entré par infraction. Merde! Elle qui n'avait pas sa baguette. Elle prit peur et sa respiration se fit plus courte.

C'est donc avec un sursaut qu'elle entendit la voix d'une personne dans son dos.

-Salut Mione, ma soeur et ma famille sont allés faire les courses, alors il n'y a que moi.

C'était Ronald. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire? Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à l'école avec lui, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais vu seuls.

-Oh!

Ron rit de sa réaction. Était-elle gênée en sa présence? Puis, mains sur les hanches, Hermione le confronta.

-Est-ce que tu te moquerais de moi Ronald?

Alors là, il allait bien s'amuser!

-Mais non voyons! Ton air d'autruche ne me ferait surtout pas rire, renchérit-il commençant à rire à coeur joie.

-Répète pour voir!

-J'ai juste dis que ton air d'autruche ne donnait surtout PAS envie de rire, répéta un Ronald qui ne pouvait plus s'empêché de rire face à l'attitude de la jeune fille.

-Je vais te montrer c'est qui qui a l'air d'une autruche espèce de sale crapaud à égo surdimensionné!

Hermione s'approcha dangereusement du garçon, lui empoigna le poignet pour l'amener à la cours. Intrigué par ce tournant de situation, Ronald se laissa guidé. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui lancer une autre pique, la jeune Granger lui prit sa tête entre ses mains et d'un coup sec, l'abaissa jusqu'au sol, écrasant le visage de Ron sur la terre.

Lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle venait de faire, le petit rouquin se détacha de son emprise et se rejeta loin d'elle.

-Non mais t'es malade!

Et alors qu'Hermione allait répliquer, la famille Weasley sortit de leur cheminée magique, mettant un terme à la dispute. Sans plus un mot, Granger se dirigea vers l'intérieur pour rejoindre Ginny. Elle détestait son frère, cela maintenant était certain.

Ainsi, à la rentrée, ce fut sans surprise que le groupe se retrouva divisé en deux. Les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. Ginny s'était finalement écoeurée de l'attitude de Drago et elle restait solidaire avec Hermione qui n'avait de cesse de se disputer avec son jumeau. Du coup, la deuxième année se passa dans un calme plat. Harry et Neville étaient les seuls à regretter cet éloignement entre eux. Ils appréciaient la présence des filles, ça amenait un vent de fraicheur. De plus, Harry en avait assez d'entendre Ronald lui parler constamment d'à quel point Hermione l'«insupportait». Elle était géniale et brillante, alors le petit Potter ne comprenait pas son acharnement sur son cas, mais n'avait jamais cherché à aller plus loin. Il se contentait de l'écouter se plaindre d'une oreille distraite.

Et Drago dans tou ça? Il en avait que faire de ses disputes de bas âges. Cette année, il avait fait l'entrée dans son équipe de Quidditch et y consacrait beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas décevoir ses parents.

Au match final, Gryffondor contre Serpentard, il fut nerveux d'affronter cette maison dont il enviait tellement les élèves d'y être et plus particulièrement, d'affronter son meilleur ami. En effet, Harry avait fait ses preuves l'an passé et était dans son équipe depuis la fin de la première année déjà. Il le savait doué et avait redouter la partie. Et lorsqu'Harry avait attrapé le vif d'or, la jalousie commençait à le ronger un peu plus. Qu'avait-il de plus? Pourquoi son ami et pas lui? Pourquoi Potter avait-il plein d'ami, l'amour des autres et la maison tant chérie alors que lui se retrouvait sans personne depuis maintenant deux ans.

À la fin de l'année, une fois de plus, les Gryffons remportèrent la coupe des trois maisons sous les yeux du petit Malefoy. Il avait regardé ses amis lancés leur chapeau en l'air sous un regard dédaigneux.

C'était la goûte qui avait fait débordé le vase.

Il en avait assez.

 **Troisième année**

Cet été-là, Harry n'avait reçu aucun hiboux de son ami d'enfance et bien qu'il lui en avait envoyer plusieurs, aucune réponse s'en suivi. Son lien avec Ronald s'était alors renchéri et il était enfin aller lui rendre visite chez lui.

-C'est génial ici! Y'a toute sorte d'invention trop sympa! Ron, je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu n'avais pas invité avant!

Alors qu'Harry était émerveillé par la maison des Weasley et tout ce qui faisait d'elle un lieu unique, le rouquin se sentait soulagé de ne pas être vu comme un moins que rien auprès de son ami. Il avait remercié intérieurement sa mère de l'avoir poussé à inviter Harry, enlevant un poids de sur ses épaules.

À partir de ce moment, Ginny, Harry et Ron avaient passé beaucoup plus de temps ensemble. Parfois, Hermione et Neville avaient été de la partie, recréant un lien entre tous. La née-moldue et le jumeau avait fait la trêve et, bien qu'ils se disputaient tout de même sur tout et sur rien, ils réussissaient à mettre leur différent de côté pour le bien-être du groupe.

L'arrivée à Poudlard avait été une grosse claque en plein visage pour le jeune aux lunettes. Lorsqu'il avait aperçu Malefoy à la gare, il s'était précipité sur lui pour avoir des explications.

-Drago! Alors, tu te souviens de moi?

-Laisses-moi tranquille Potter!

-Non mais c'est quoi ton problème? Pourquoi tu n'as répondu à aucune de mes lettres?

Et alors que le blond n'avait pas même mis les yeux sur lui, Harry décida de le confronter. Ils étaient amis depuis toujours, alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arrivé?

-Malefoy, je te parle!

Celui-ci finit par se tourner vers Harry et afficha une mine impassible. Que cachait-il?

-Ça doit être difficile pour un chaton comme toi de comprendre, parce qu'à vous, on vous refuse rien, mais j'ai mieux à faire. Alors fiches-moi la paix Potter et retournes avec tes moins que rien d'amis!

La bouche d'Harry faisait maintenant un O parfait. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux, il n'avait pas pu adhérer finalement aux idées de sa famille. Il ne… Et sans plus un mot, Drago tourna le dos à son Harry et alla rejoindre d'autres serpentards.

Par orgueil, aucun d'entre eux n'avait fait le pas pour aller vers l'autre. Pourtant, le serpents s'ennuyait de la bonne humeur et de la légèreté des choses avec ses anciens amis, alors que la présence de Drago manquait à Harry. Ce dernier savait qu'il était dur à vivre, mais après tout ce qu'il connaissait sur les Malefoy, Harry ne pouvait croire qu'une simple différence de maison effaçait tout.

Malgré tout, les deux s'évitèrent parfaitement lors des sorties ou des cours tout au long de l'année. Ce n'est que sur le terrain de Quidditch que les choses s'étaient corsées.

Le match avait été brutal et c'est avec beaucoup de difficulté que le jeune Potter avait évité les coups de l'équipe adverse. Les serpentards n'avaient loupés aucune occasion pour tenter de le renverser et ce ne fut qu'à la fin que tout se joua. Les parents de Drago assistaient au match et la pression pesait sur les épaules de leur fils. Les deux attrappeurs avançaient maintenant, côte à côte, rivés sur le vif d'or.

-Laisse-moi le Harry, criait Drago d'un ton suppliant.

-Jamais de la vie Malefoy!

Et désespéré, Drago attrapa un cognard envoyé par un membre de son équipe et le lança droit sur le balais d'Harry. Il ne manqua pas sa cible, provoquant un chute de dizaines de mètres à son «ami». Que venait-il de faire? Mais sans avoir le temps d'y réfléchir, ses camarades des airs lui crièrent de continuer et il se jeta vers le vif d'or. Une fois dans sa main, il se dirigea, sans même se préoccupé des applaudissements des serpentards à son égard, vers Harry. Il avait beau rapporté la victoire à sa maison, il ne ressentait au fond qu'un grand dégoût envers lui-même. Arrivé aux côtés de son rivale, il s'agenouilla et commença à bafouiller des excuses. Mais cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, car un Ginny folle de rage se projeta sur lui et le repoussa violemment.

-Non mais c'est quoi ton problème? Même pour un serpent comme toi c'est pitoyable Malefoy, lui cria-t-elle folle de rage. Tu aurais pu le tuer!

Drago ne savait que dire, il se sentait triste, mais ne voulait pas avouer qu'il avait eu tord. Que la jalousie avait pris le dessus sur lui, qu'il s'ennuyait de son ami mais qu'il ne savait comment le lui dire. Qu'il détestait ce qu'il devenait et qu'il voulait avoir une deuxième chance? Qu'il n'était pas comme les autres de sa maison? Non… il ne pouvait pas le dire… Ses parents étaient trop proches..

-Je te déteste Drago Malefoy. Je te déteste. Et je ne peux pas croire que j'ai un jour voulu faire partie de ta maison seulement pour être avec toi.

Le concerné regardait maintenant la petite rouquine avec tant de regrets. Il se rappelait, il se rappelait avoir espérer de tout son être qu'elle le rejoigne, qu'ils fassent connaissances, qu'ils deviennent amis. Mais c'était trop tard et tout cela était du passé maintenant. Il devait aller de l'avant. Alors que son coeur lui criait de lui dire la vérité, il vit ses parents approchés dangereusement et finit par dire :

-Plutôt être seul que de devoir traîner avec une Weasley de bas étage.

* * *

N'hésitez-pas à laisser une reviews ^^)


	5. Chapter 5

**Quatrième année**

Ses désirs furent alors exaucés. Le match de fin d'année avait été la dernière fois qu'il eut contact avec ses anciens amis. Seul Neville lui adressait encore la parole lorsqu'il le croisait, mais cette situation se faisait de plus en plus rare.

Le début de l'année avait été haute en surprise. Poudlard avait accueilli l'école de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang pour la Coupe de feu. Cette nouvelle avait réjouit les élèves du Château. Enfin de l'action! Et bien que tous avaient eu l'espoir de représenter le meilleur soldat de l'école Poudlard, ce fut nul autre que Cedric Diggory qui eu le titre. L'hiver arrivé, ce dernier avait invité Hermione au bal d'hiver et elle avait acceptée avec joie. Peu de temps après, Ginny fut invitée par Dean et elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui refuser sa demande. En réalité, elle aurait espéré que quelqu'un d'autre l'invite, mais elle savait que ce serait compliquer avec lui… Bref, les filles avaient profité du bal et Hermione eu droit à son premier baiser.

Cedric était deux ans plus âgé et avait toutes les filles à ses pieds. Il était probablement le garçon le plus populaire de Poudlard et son invitation vis-à-vis Hermione avait été plutôt inattendue. À vrai dire, Hermione avait même été perplexe au départ, croyant un mauvais coup de la part de Ron. Elle savait les deux familles amies et avait cru un complot ou une alliance entre eux deux pour la ridiculiser. Mais voilà, Cedric avait réellement invité Hermione et, en fait, il l'avait remarqué depuis un bon bout déjà.

C'est ainsi qu'après Noël, Hermione eu le plaisir d'annoncer à ses amis qu'elle sortait avec nul autre que Cedric! Ginny, d'abord ravie pour son amie, avait ensuite perdu son enthousiasme. Elle en voulait un peu à Hermione de la mettre de côté pour passer du temps avec son petit-ami. Mais que dire? Elle était heureuse et semblait réellement attachée à Diggory. Ne restait plus qu'à se faire une raison. La rouquine avait donc passé le plus clair de son temps accompagné d'Harry, Ron, Seamus et Dean. Elle avait cherché le plus possible à rester loin du dernier, convaincue que depuis le bal il s'était fait des attentes envers elle. Donc vraiment, elle traînait avec son jumeau et Harry.

Oh Harry! Il était si… parfait! Ça en était presque agaçant. Membre de l'équipe de Quidditch, notes parfaites, familles parfaites, sans compter sa gentillesse et sa bonne humeur infinie. Ses cheveux bruns mêlés, ses lunettes et son charme.. pas aucun doute, il serait le prochain Cédric Diggory et en toute honnêteté, Ginny espérait qu'il la remarque. Qu'il la voit comme une fille et non pas comme une sœur, car elle en était persuadée, c'était de cette façon qu'il la voyait.

Ses arguments? Il était maintenant l'un des meilleurs ami de son frère jumeau, il protégeait Ginny au lieu de la laisser prouver sa valeur, il semblait ne jamais ressentir de trouble en sa présence et le pire de tout… il n'a d'yeux que pour Hermione. Enfin, de son point de vue. Harry lui sourit toujours pour aucune raison, il la serre dans ses bras sans gêne alors qu'avec la rouquine, c'est à peine s'il lui serrait la main. De plus, lorsqu'Hermione a des ennuis, il devient furieux en un quart de secondes et depuis sa relation avec Cedric, Harry paraît plus triste.

Et encore une fois, que faire? Elle et ses cheveux roux, elle et sa famille imparfaite, elle et son corps sans forme, elle et son teint terne… elle n'avait rien pour lui plaire.

Alors cette année? Et la coupe? Gagnée bien entendu par Cédric. Il était de loin le meilleur des trois champions. Plus futé, plus fort et plus courageux.

À la fin de la quatrième, le cercle d'amis s'était réduit à Ronald, Harry et Ginny. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient eu de nouvelles de Drago. Ce dernier avait quitté l'équipe de Quidditch et se faisait discret en cours. Il était en retrait des autres, observant au loin. Il n'était pas rare que l'on voyait Malefoy perdu dans ses pensées ou fixer un point au loin.

Divisé par une simple maison.

Qui l'aurait cru?

 **Cinquième année**

Et bien certainement pas Drago. L'été lui avait fait du bien, s'éloigner de Poudlard, de cette torture scolaire et sociale lui avait remis les cordes aux bonnes places. Cette année, il sera différent. Il savait qui il voulait être, il savait avec qui il voulait être. Serpentard était sa maison et il allait lui faire honneur. Le choixpeau ne l'avait pas trahi en première, il l'avait guidé. Le temps des regrets et de l'amertume était révolu.

Ginny avait rejoint l'équipe de Quidditch, aggravant sa situation avec Harry. Il ne la verrait peut-être plus comme une petite sœur à protéger, mais il serait certain qu'il la considérait comme un garçon manqué. Mais bon, elle n'allait pas changer qui elle était pour un garçon, il en était hors de question.

Un jour, alors qu'elle venait d'être acceptée par l'équipe, elle s'était dirigée directement vers Hermione pour lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle.

-Mione! Lui cria-t-elle au loin.

-Gin? Qu'est-ce qui te prend, répondu Hermione amusée par le comportement de sa meilleure amie.

-J'AI ÉTÉ ACCEPTÉE DANS L'ÉQUIPE DES GRYFFONDORS!

La rouquine avait sauté au coup de la brunette et lorsqu'elle s'en dégagea, les deux avaient éclaté de rire dû à leur comportement extravagant et hors du commun. Elle discutait maintenant sagement, marchant jusqu'à la Grande Salle, et d'un coup, l'air s'était fait plus froid…

-Une fille comme toi dans l'équipe des chatons? Le capitaine devait être bien désespéré.

Malefoy. Ginny s'était crispée au son de sa voix. Il lui avait murmuré le tout à l'oreille et s'était éloigné tranquillement. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'un point au loin, il entendit une voix crier.

-Pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait viré de sa propre équipe, je tournerais ma langue…

Mais la voix n'atteignait plus ses oreilles. Renvoyé? Elle croyait cela? Elle sera surprise au prochain match des verts et argents.

Ginny s'était bien dit que Drago et son arrogance n'avait pu lui parler que pour une bonne raison. Et elle la vit cette raison, il était là, dans les airs, à deux doigts d'attraper le vif d'or avec une telle facilité, qu'il paraissait presque impressionnant. Et ce sourire méprisant qu'il lui adressa à la fin de la partie confirma le dégoût de la jeune fille à son emprise. Il était si… si fier, si hautain. Il alla pourtant se placer droit devant elle.

-Alors, tu disais?

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Drago fit un clin d'oeil à Ginny avant de repartir comme une flèche.

«Trouillard», pensa-t-elle. «Il va voir, je ne lui ferai pas de cadeau lors de notre affrontement.»

Elle n'eut toutefois pas le plaisir de jouer au match Griffondors-Serpentards, car sans savoir comment, elle se réveilla avec un énorme mal de coeur et vomit toute la matinée. Elle annonça la nouvelle au capitaine qui la remplaça avec déception. Elle était douée, très douée à vrai dire et elle aurait été un élément clé pour remporter la victoire.

Lorsque le match fut terminé, le mal de Ginny disparu comme par enchantement. Ce n'était pas normal et elle le savait. Elle avait été ensorcelée, et lorsqu'elle su que les serpents avaient gagné, elle n'eut plus de doute sur la personne.

Lors du souper, elle se dirigea d'un trait vers la table des verts et argents. Sa cible? Une tête blonde avec des airs de troll!

-Espèce de sale vermine de Malefoy!

Mains sur les hanches, Ginny se tenait derrière lui, prête à lui bondir dessus. Il se tourna, prenant plus de temps que de nécessaire, ce qui augmenta la hargne de son interlocutrice.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Wistiti?

-Avais-tu réellement si peur de jouer contre une fille alors tu t'es rabaisser à lui jeter un sort pour ne pas qu'elle puisse écraser ton sale derrière de Sang-pur?

Elle le défiait, elle le détestait. Et cette expression neutre sur son visage? Il n'avait même pas bronché lorsqu'elle l'avait insulté. Il la regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux, puis doucement, il la détailla de haut en bas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de reluquer la jeune fille!

Ginny était en feu, elle bouillait de l'intérieur, mais elle ne savait plus de quoi. Drago se leva dans toute sa splendeur et se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Apportes les preuves de ce que tu avances et reviens-moi si jamais tu en trouves.

Ça y est, Ginny perdait pied. Pourquoi lui avait-il parlé de si près? Et pourquoi s'était-elle laissée faire? Et par merlin, cette voix rempli de malice lui avait paru, un instant, plutôt séduisante. Grrrr! Elle se maudissait de l'avoir approcher. Rien de bon n'arrivait avec un Malefoy dans les parages.

A retour des vacances de Noël, surprise, Ginny reçu un grand nombre de cupidons pour la Saint-Valentin. Il est vrai qu'avec le sport qu'elle pratiquait et son corps qui vieillissait, elle se découvrait de plus en plus de formes, mais de là à plaire? Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Ce n'est pourtant que le soir venu, enfermée dans sa chambre avec Hermione, qu'elle prit le temps de les lire.

-Cédric est tellement… wow! S'était exclamé Hermione en finissant sa lettre.

-Tu as de la chance Mione! Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui trouve son prince charmant du premier coup.

-Et toi? Qu'est-ce qu'elles racontent ces lettres?

-Pour la plupart, on me demande de les accompagner au bal en me complimentant de manières ridicules sur mon physique.

-Ah trop mignon, j'en ai une d'Harry!

Le coeur de la rouquine s'était serré. Elle avait cru, qu'après la relation stable et qui avait atteint les un an de son amie, qu'Harry aurait abandonné son cas… mais il devait être fou amoureux d'Hermione pour tenter sa chance. Elle observa sa compagne quelques instants. Oui, sans aucun doute, Mione avait tout pour faire tomber les garçons. Elle est jolie, brillante, confiante, déterminée et tellement gentille. Mais voilà, alors qu'elle avait les meilleurs partis sous son charme, Ginny n'avait accès qu'à des crétins bourrés d'hormones.

Sans enthousiasme, elle ouvrit sa dernière lettre.

 _« Sans l'ombre d'un doute, j'aurais préféré que notre première rencontre se soit passée en de meilleures circonstances._

 _Loin de tous les autres. Et sans l'ombre d'un doute, j'aimerais te faire voir une partie de moi qui ne peut être vue par les yeux._

 _Alors, accordes-moi une deuxième chance et je te montrerai celui que j'aurais dû être._

 _Accordes-moi une deuxième chance et accompagnes-moi au bal._

 _-D »_

D? Qui est ce «D»? Et merde, Dean venait-il de dévoiler sa flamme au grand jour en l'invitant ainsi? Devait-elle lui accorder une nouvelle chance? Avait-il réellement plus à offrir que ce qu'il lui avait montré lors du bal d'hiver l'an passé?

-Cédric m'a offert des fleurs avec l'un de mes livres favoris dont je n'arrête pas de lui parler depuis plusieurs jours! Ça y est, c'est certain, j'ai le meilleur petit-ami de la planète!

Et sous le bonheur étouffant de sa meilleure amie, Ginny décida qu'elle irait au bal avec Dean et qui sait, peut-être se fera-t-elle un petit ami cette année?


	6. Chapter 6

**Et maintenant?**

Ginny et Ron attendent de l'autre côté de la barrière magique, le train jaillissant de plus en plus de bouffées de vapeur, ils sont entourés d'élèves excités de se revoir après les vacances d'été. Ils entament leur sixième année et il semblait qu'ils venaient tout juste de débuter la première. Ils attendent, comme à l'accoutumé, Neville, Harry, Luna et Hermione. Cette dernière est toujours avec Cedric, qui lui a fait son entrée à l'école des Aurors. En effet, la demande était imminente, depuis que Tom Jedusor est rentré au poste de Ministre de la Magie. Il semblerait que les mauvais esprits se soient réveillés et plus de crimes furent commis. Selon le ministre, ce seraient de simples rebels mécontents et jaloux de son pouvoir, pourtant, la plupart partagent les idéaux de Jedusor. Ainsi, bien qu'il croit l'affaire résolue, les attaques ne cessent et le besoin d'aurors pour protéger la communauté sorcière augmentent au fil des jours.

Hermione avait au début protesté et fait savoir à son petit-ami qu'elle craignait pour sa vie. Qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive de mal, mais elle dû se résigner bien vite lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il était sérieux dans son choix de carrière et qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Elle doit donc s'en remettre en la confiance qu'elle a en son égard quant à son potentiel.

Ainsi, sur le quai du Poudlard Express, les deux jeunes rouquins attendent traditionnellement leurs amis. Hermione arriva d'abord, suivie d'Harry qui trainait Neville presque de force. Ce dernier, fidèle à lui-même, avait encore retardé le groupe pour monter à bord du train.

-Je te jure Londubat, t'es bien chanceux que Luna ait décidé d'aller dans un compartiment pour nous attendre, sinon on serait mal foutu.

-Désolé, s'excusa le jeune homme.

Oui, parce que Neville avait bien vieilli, comme chacun d'entre eux. Ses cheveux étaient peignés vers l'arrière alors qu'une carrure d'homme le formait maintenant. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids, mettant en valeur ses traits naturels. S'il n'avait pas deux petites dents de travers lorsqu'il affichait un sourire, on pourrait presque croire qu'il n'avait aucun défaut.

Pour sa part, Harry avait toujours ses lunettes rondes lui donnant des airs intellectuels, mais ses muscles bien découpés sur son corps prouvaient le contraire. Ses yeux émeraudes pétillaient et faisaient battre le coeur de plusieurs filles également. Sans compter ses cheveux en pétard et son sourire charmeur. Ronald avait grandi et perdu de ses joues grasses à la puberté. Ses cheveux roux lui donnaient des airs de prédateur, ce qui en faisait craquer plus d'une. Les yeux bleus, un sourire taquin et le premier bouton de sa chemise déboutonné le rendait très séduisant. Une beauté hors du commun certes, mais tout de même.

Et les filles? Disons simplement qu'elles avaient été gâtées par la nature. De belles formes, des ventres plats, visages angéliques aux yeux mystérieux. Ginny avait le corps plus découpés dû aux pratiques de Quidditch, tandis qu'Hermione avait naturellement les traits fins. La rouquine avait décidé de couper ses cheveux pour la rentrée, lui donnant des airs plus matures et Hermione gardait inlassablement ses cheveux au-dessous de ses épaules. Et que manque-t-il au duo d'une brune et d'une rousse? Une blonde bien évidemment! Luna avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient mi-fesse, un teint pâle et de grands yeux bleus. Elle incarnait la douceur et la confiance, malgré sa réputation de fille étrange.

Alors voilà où en sont les plus beaux spécimen de Poudlard à cette heure-ci, à deux doigts de manquer leur moyen de transport jusqu'à l'école parce que Londubat n'avait pas trouvé sa chaussette porte-bonheur.

Ron serra Harry dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers le train, tandis qu'Hermione parlait doucement avec Neville. Ginny se tenait un peu en retrait, captivée par un livre qu'elle avait commencé sur le quai en attendant les autres. Elle les suivait d'un oeil distrait et avant de rentrer dans le compartiment, deux mains autour de sa taille la retint par derrière.

Elle gémit un léger cri de peur avant de se tourner vers… nul autre que Dean. Que lui voulait-il encore? N'avait-il pas compris par ses hiboux qu'elle ne voulait réellement rien de plus qu'une amitié avec lui. Oui, elle avait accepté de devenir sa petite-amie suite au bal l'année dernière, mais pour seule cause qu'elle était désespérée et se sentait seule. Elle se remémora à quel point leur relation avait été une torture pour elle et loin de la réalité d'Hermione et de Cédric. Dean était gentil et un bon garçon, mais restait qu'il l'ennuyait et qu'elle en avait eu assez que leur seule occupation avait été d'échanger d'innombrables baisers. Elle lui avait donné sa chance, mais cela n'avait mené nul part alors il devait se faire une raison.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Dean? Lui demanda tout de même la jeune fille hâtée de passer à autre chose.

-Je t'ai manqué?

Il avait affiché un sourire charmeur et ses mains restaient posées sur les hanches de Ginny. Que croyait-il?

-Crétin! Tu n'as vraiment rien compris de mes lettres?

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu te sentais seule et ça tombe bien, j'ai envie de te tenir compagnie.

Et alors qu'il croyait lui avoir fait de l'effet, Dean se pencha pour embrasser la rouquine. Celle-ci, reculant d'un pas, lui assigna une gifle. Pour qui se prenait-il? En réponse à son geste, le garçon lui prit les mains, la rapprochant de lui. Pourquoi était-il si insistant et pourquoi pensait-il qu'elle voulait de lui? Et ses mains qui la serrait de plus en plus fort…

-Lâches-moi immédiatement, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Ginny sentait la colère monter en elle et il n'en fallait que peu pour qu'elle use de la magie pour se défaire de son ex petit-ami. La jeune fille n'eut toutefois pas besoin de brandir sa baguette, que Dean se retrouvait par terre et elle contre un des mur du train.

En quelques secondes, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Malefoy, qui la retenait contre le mur. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la rouquine avant de donner un coup de point sur la façade près du corps de Ginny. Il semblait furieux, extrêmement furieux. Et la rouquine en avait assez de cette proximité, de cette bouffée de chaleur qui l'enivrait et de cette emprise que les hommes croyaient avoir sur elle.

-Non mais c'est quoi ton problème encore? Le toisa la rouquine.

-Tu as coupé tes cheveux.

-Quoi? Répondit-elle surprise par la réponse de Malefoy.

Drago avait grogné suite à la réplique de Ginny. Et un truc semblait le rendre fou, le rendre faible, comme si il cachait quelque chose, ou plutôt, résistait à quelque chose. Mais voilà, quoi? se demandait la rouquine. Elle savait ses termes fluctuant avec le serpentard, mais n'avait aucune idée de l'issue des humeurs changeantes du garçon. Depuis la St-Valentin dernière, depuis qu'elle s'était présentée à la réception aux bras de Dean, Drago s'était fait brutal avec elle. Il l'avait, à plusieurs reprises, envoyé à l'infirmerie durant les affrontements de Quidditch. Pourtant, elle se rappelait que lors de réveils nocturnes, il occupait une place à ses côtés, comme s'il avait veillé sur elle. Ginny n'avait jamais été certaine de ce qu'elle avait vu ces nuits-là, puisque chaque matin, elle s'était retrouvée seule.

Et le voilà qui la défendait contre Dean! Était-ce réellement mieux? Elle se trouvait maintenant prise dans ses filets et il était bien plus fort que le frisé. Alors qu'elle se demandait comment sortir de cette situation, elle vit une baguette pointée sur le cou de Drago. Elle se tourna pour voir Harry qui toisait son ancien ami du regard.

-Retires-toi immédiatement Malefoy.

Le ton de ce dernier était rude et sévère. Ginny ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de la sorte. Sans détaché le regard sur elle, Drago recula doucement. Il semblait chercher une réponse de la rouquine, comme s'il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose. Mais rien. Ginny était troublée par l'intervention d'Harry et par la présence de Drago.

-Un merci suffira la prochaine fois Wistiti, cracha le serpent irrité avant de partir, mains dans les poches.

-Merci, souffla la jeune fille, perdue.

Le serpentard s'arrêta net. Il avait envie de se retourner vers elle, de s'assurer qu'elle était bien et que Dean ne l'embêterait plus. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle croit… pas après la honte qu'il avait subi l'année dernière. Il continua son chemin et se promis qu'il garderait un oeil sur elle.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le remercier Ginny, si Malefoy te fait du mal, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui.

Les mots d'Harry touchaient la jeune fille, même ils étaient loin de la vérité. Elle leva le visage vers lui, pour voir un sourire doux se former sur le visage du jeune homme. Le rouge aux joues, les deux amis rentrèrent dans leur compartiment. Ginny faisait semblant de lire alors qu'en réalité, elle repensait aux événements précédents.

Au bout d'une heure, Harry se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu sais, si tu veux nous faire croire que tu es captivée par ta lecture, il te faudrait au moins tourner les pages.

Elle se mit à pouffer de rire. Il avait bien raison, pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à garder son livre ouvert si elle n'y accordait aucune attention? Elle ferma son livre et durant le reste du voyage, échangea avec les autres sur divers sujets.

Ginny en oublia presque Drago qui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son esprit.

* * *

 _Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de vous lire ^^_

 _Je sais que Drago n'est plus le petit garçon mignon du début, mais donnez lui du temps héhé! ;)_

 _Bonne lecture! xx_


	7. Chapter 7

**Poudlard**

La rentrée se faisait comme à l'habitude, aucune surprise, seulement les premières années éblouies par le château, suivi du long discours du directeur. Les élèves applaudissaient sans réel intérêt les nouveaux et une fois cette tradition finit, un festin apparu sur les quatre longues tables de la Grande Salle. Les étudiants mangeaient sagement, parlaient de leur été, échangeaient sur divers sujets tout en se réjouissant d'être réunis à nouveau.

Dans un grand fracas, les portes s'ouvrirent laissant passer un homme aux habits couteux, les cheveux bien peignés, tirés vers l'arrière. Sa baguette parée, il attira l'attention de tous. Un silence ainsi qu'une atmosphère tendue avait remplacée la sérénité de la salle. Des chuchotements se faisaient maintenant parmi tous les élèves, s'interrogeant sur la nouvelle venue.

Les professeurs à l'avant se regardèrent tous, prêts à bondir, alors que Dumbledore fixait du regard le nouvel arrivé. Aucune émotion n'avait traversée son visage et il semblait plutôt attendre patiemment qu'il se mette à parler.

-Bonjour vieux sage, adressa l'homme au directeur.

-Bonjour, Tom…

-Monsieur le ministre, coupa ce dernier. Voyons Dumbledore, vous connaissez pourtant les bonnes manières, il faudrait tâcher de les appliquer un peu.

Le ministre? Ce serait donc Tom Jedusor, le successeur de Fudge. Son visage, inconnu de tous, n'était apparu nul part depuis son siège à son nouveau poste. Tel un fantôme, sa légende se faisait connaître auprès des sorciers sans que la population commune ne sache qui il était. Et le voilà qui débarquait dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie sans aucune pudeur.

Les yeux d'Harry et de Drago se trouvèrent volontairement pour la première fois depuis un long moment maintenant. Issues des plus grandes familles de Sang-Pur, les deux garçons avaient déjà eu des échos de leurs parents au sujet de Jedusor. Chez les Potter, le politicien était un grave danger pour le monde magique, alors que chez les Malefoy, ce dernier était une délivrance pour les Sang-Pur. Mais voilà, lorsque les deux garçons étaient encore amis, ils s'étaient un jour promis de renverser ce Tom Jedusor et ses idéaux moyen-âge pour révolutionner le monde sorcier.

C'est pourquoi Harry avait cherché du regard son vieil ami et que ce dernier en avait fait autant. Ils savaient que la présence du ministre ne présageait rien de bon. Et sans avoir à parler, les deux garçons avaient ressentis l'inquiétude de l'autre. Ils sortirent doucement leur baguette, prêts, eux aussi, à bondir.

Et alors que la baguette de Potter était complètement sortie et fermement dans sa main, Jedusor se tourna vers celui-ci et expulsa sa baguette à quelques mètres de lui. Il s'approcha du rouge et or et par les moyens magiques, le fit léviter jusqu'à l'avant de toute la salle.

Albus n'avait pas manqué une miette de l'intervention du ministre, et au moindre faux pas de ce dernier, il déciderait de le contre-attaquer, peu importe les conséquences.

-Alors mon garçon, s'adressa Tom à sa proie, ce n'est pas très poli de réagir de la sorte dans le dos de son propre ministre. Tu sais que tu mériterais Azkaban pour cette faute, pour cette haute trahison.

Insistant sur le dernier mot et affichant un sourire narquois, Tom s'amusait plus qu'autre chose de la situation. Il aimait voir les yeux pétillant de peur de ses prises, il aimait les faire languir avant de les relâcher. Mais des les yeux d'Harry, seul le défi trônait et toute place de peur était imperceptible pour son agresseur.

-Quel est ton nom, dis-moi.

-Harry Potter monsieur.

La frustration du politicien augmenta suite à la réponse d'Harry. Les choses étaient bien plus grave qu'il ne l'imaginait et il passerait immédiatement aux mesures sévères pour la révolution de cette école. Comment un Sang-Pur, d'une famille telle que les Potter, pouvait avoir un comportement de si bas niveau. Où sont passées la suprématie du sang, la fierté de son rang? Les sang-de-bourbes avaient une réelle influence dans l'ordre et le bien-être du monde magique, et comme ministre, il était de son devoir de changer le cours des choses.

-Albus, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, s'adressa-t-il tout en gardant son regard rivé sur Harry. Un changement radical devra être fait au sein de Poudlard. Les instructions te parviendront dès demain.

Le ministre se tourna vers la salle et scruta les élèves un à la fois. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait, il n'aimait pas cette répartition des élèves, il n'aimait pas les vieilles traditions du Château.

-Je te rappelle, Tom, que cette école est la mienne et que seul le directeur a le pouvoir de…

-Plus pour longtemps, lui coupa sèchement Jedusor.

Et sur ces derniers mots, le ministre disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, laissant le suspens sur ses «mesures» qu'il comptait prendre. La crainte était palpable auprès des élèves, enfin, surtout chez les né-moldus. Des rumeurs de toutes sortes au sujet des idéaux du ministre se faisaient entendre et cela pouvait devenir un réel soucis pour certaines personnes. Tandis que la salle s'agitait, le directeur demanda aux préfets de conduire chaque maison dans leur dortoir.

Harry, mêlé aux autres, s'était défait de la foule et d'un pas pressé, monta jusqu'au septième étage. Il passa trois fois devant le mur avant de voir une grande porte s'ouvrir devant lui. À l'intérieur, une grande table avec plusieurs sièges se situait au milieu de la pièce tandis que des fauteuils et un foyer étaient placés au mur du fond.

-Il faut toujours que tu fasses les choses en grand, Drago.

-Et toi, tu arrives toujours deuxième, Potter.

Léger sourire au visage, Harry se dirigea vers le serpentard. Il prit place en face de Drago. Les deux se regardèrent un instant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole sans lieu de confrontation qu'ils auraient cru ressentir un quelconque malaise. Mais rien. L'amitié était toujours présente, comme si ces trois années perdues n'avaient jamais existé. Comme si c'était normal que sans aucun consentement, les deux garçons se soient rendus à cette salle dévoilée par Harry des années plus tôt.

Harry ressentait bien de la colère à l'égard du blond, mais il éteint tout ressentiment compte tenu des circonstances, bien qu'il aurait aimé connaître la raison de la haine qui habitait Drago à son égard.

-Nous devons trouver une façon de protéger les sang-de… les nés-moldus.

Drago avait brisé la glace, focussant sur l'urgence des événements précédant. Il n'avait pas envie qu'Harry change de sujet, alors autant mener la discussion.

-Que sais-tu sur Jedusor, Malefoy?

-D'après mon père, c'est grand sorcier, doué d'un pouvoir possible de dépasser celui de notre cher directeur. Il n'a jamais voulu me donner plus de détails, mais m'a dit qu'il connaissait des histoires à glacer le sang parait-il.

-Ouais.. sans dire que c'est un «grand sorcier», j'ai les mêmes infos de mon bord.

Drago allait renchérir, mais la salle ouvrit la porte sur quelqu'un. Les deux garçons se retournèrent brusquement, baguette sortie. Un ombre s'avança doucement et rapidement, une chevelure rousse éblouissait la salle. C'était Ginny. Soulagé, bien que surpris, les jeunes hommes rangèrent leur baguette. C'est Harry qui brisa le silence de la nouvelle venue.

-Comment connais-tu l'existence de cette salle Gi?

Celle-ci, rougissantes, joua nerveusement avec ses mains. Elle aurait espéré que cette question soit épargnée. Mais bon, elle est Griffondor non? Alors pas question de se laisser désarçonnée par son ami.

-Je t'ai suivie Harry. Et pouvez-vous bien me dire ce que vous faites ici?

Potter lança un léger regard vers Drago, pour le voir fixer la rouquine sans l'ombre d'une émotion. Il aurait aimé avoir un indice pour savoir s'il devait dire ou non la raison de leur rencontre, mais rien ne vint. Il prendra dans ce cas les choses en main.

-Tu devrais partir Ginny.

-Alors ça Potter, il n'en est pas question. Et dis donc, ça fait longtemps que vous faites des rencontres secrètes ici? Vous nous mentez depuis des années ou quoi? C'est quoi cette salle?

Et alors que Ginny ne s'arrêtait plus avec toutes ses questions, Malefoy la détaillait de plus en plus. Il aimait son audace. Il aimait qu'elle mette ses mains sur ses hanches pour paraître plus impressionnante. Un léger sourire au visage, il finit enfin par dire un mot.

-Installes toi, Wisiti, et aides-nous au lieu de poser toutes tes questions idiotes.

Ginny lui lança un regard noir, mais n'ajouta rien, heureuse de faire partie de cette réunion. Harry lui expliqua tranquillement leur position quant au ministre et qu'avant qu'elle s'impose, qu'ils cherchaient un moyen de protéger les élèves de Poudlard. La rouquine d'abord saisie par toutes les nouvelles informations, se retourna à la fin pour observer Drago qui n'avait pas dit un mot. Lui, défendre des nés-moldus? Elle qui le croyait arrogant et imbus de son sang, alors qu'il n'avait pas hésité à brandir sa baguette à la vue de Tom Jedusor. Elle ne connaissait pas ce côté de Malefoy, et à vrai dire, avec le nom qu'il portait, il était difficile de croire qu'il défendait cette cause. Pourtant le voilà, assit à quelques centimètres d'elle, à se creuser la cervelle pour établir un plan.

Au bout d'une heure, l'inspiration et la motivation s'était étteinte. À vrai dire, sans savoir les mesures que prendrait le ministère sur l'école, il était difficile de prendre une décision.

-Nous verrons demain. Il est tard et nous devrions retourner à nos dortoirs avant d'être pris sur les faits.

D'un commun accord, ils quittèrent la pièce. Harry était devant, suivi de Ginny, tandis que Drago trainait derrière. Au moment où le premier sortie de la salle, le dernier attrapa le poignet de la rouquine la forçant à s'arrêter. Il plongea un regard grave dans les yeux de la jeune fille sans lâcher son emprise sur elle.

-Si Thomas te fait des ennuis Wistiti, je veux que tu me promettes de me mettre au courant, dit-il d'un ton sévère, signe qu'il était sérieux.

-L'un des plus dangereux et puissant sorcier compte s'en prendre à notre école, et toi, tu t'inquiètes qu'un garçon s'en prenne à moi?

Drago grogna. Il aurait voulu qu'elle lui fasse la promesse simplement sans en rajouter, mais avec elle, il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre.

-Ton sang te protège contre ce Jedusor, dit-il sèchement, mais pas contre le taux d'hormones des mecs de notre âge.

-Je sais me défendre, Malefoy.

Ginny le défiait maintenant du regard, ne comprenant pas d'où venait ce comportement chez le serpent. Pourquoi pensait-il qu'elle se tournerait vers lui si quelque chose allait mal, alors qu'il l'avait envoyé tant de fois à l'infirmerie dans les années passées.

-Promets-le, insista-t-il.

Et sans plus réfléchir, Ginny promis à la requête de Drago, avant de se retourner et de continuer son chemin. Ils firent la route sans parler, chacun dans leur pensée. Le silence, loin d'être inconfortable, apporta un moment d'apaisement chez les deux jeunes. Puis, avant d'emprunter des directions différentes, la rouquine ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter :

-Je veux que tu arrêtes de m'appeler Wistiti.

-Je trouve que ça te va plutôt bien pourtant, Wistiti.

Elle se tourna vers Drago et le toisa du regard. Pourtant, elle renonça bien vite à sa confrontation, puisqu'elle était tombée sur un sourire charmeur et un Malefoy bien heureux. Ginny ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu ainsi, mais la bouffée de chaleur qui lui remontait ne lui était pas étrangère.

-Bonne nuit, Malefoy.

-Bonne nuit, Ginny.

Et sans un regard en arrière, Drago disparu au loin, laissant une rouquine déstabilisée. Avait-elle rêvé ou l'avait-il réellement appelé par son prénom? Et ces papillons dans le creux de son ventre, son coeur qui s'était accéléré, cette envie qu'il le répète… Que lui arrivait-il?

* * *

Merci de laisser un review pour me donner votre avis, j'adore vous lire ^^)


	8. Chapter 8

**Quatre maisons?**

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, Tom.

-Ma décision est prise et j'ai la signature de plus d'une dizaine de noms au Ministère qui sont en faveur de ma mise-à-niveau.

Le directeur prit ce bout de parchemin que lui présentait le Ministre et retint un grognement quant aux noms indiqués. Parmi eux, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Evan Rosier, Barty Croupton Jr., Severus Rogue, Peter Pettigrew, Dolores Ombrage et d'autres encore. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il lisait sur cette liste et encore moins le regard sérieux que posait Jedusor sur lui. Les deux hommes se toisaient un instant, dans le bureau tout aussi impressionnant que farfelu du directeur. L'ambiance était glaciale.

-Alors dès demain, je t'envoie mes meilleurs partis pour s'assurer du respect des règles et de l'ordre à Poudlard. Une si belle école…

-Et j'imagine que ces personnes sont sur ta liste, Tom? Défia le directeur.

-Ils seront trois, pour les trois nouvelles maisons évidemment. Ce sera…

-J'aimerais, en temps que directeur de cette école, avoir le choix du dernier d'entre eux si tu me le permets bien.

Tom prit une pause pour réfléchir, contrarié, d'abord d'avoir été coupé mais également de l'audace de son adversaire. Il connaissait le directeur, l'ayant lui-même eu lors de son passage dans cette école et il le respectait beaucoup. Son temps était révolu, certes, mais il connaissait l'étendue de ses pouvoirs et ne comptait pas dépasser certaines limites. Dumbledore était encore un homme influant dans le monde sorcier, il devait donc faire attention.

-Bien entendu, Albus, répondit finalement Jedusor, sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Sans plus un mot, ce dernier se leva, serrant poliment la main du directeur et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Tom!

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui incitant le vieil homme à poursuivre.

-N'oublies pas d'où tu viens.

Le ministre plissa les yeux se mémorisant ses années dans un orphelinat miteux, avec des enfants irritants et le petit garçon que lui-même était, seul et abandonné. Il fuit ses images troublantes avant d'adresser un léger aurevoir au directeur et de transplaner loin de cette école.

-Aurevoir, Tom.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut sans réelle surprise que les cours furent levés, indiquant que le passage du Ministre de la Magie de la veille n'avait pas été un mauvais rêve. Tous les élèves étaient conviés à la Grande Salle pour 10h00 tapantes, aucun n'y ayant accès avant l'heure prévue. Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la Salle Commune, discutant de tout et de rien. Ils tachaient le plus possible de faire abstraction de la tension qui règnait, mais bientôt, l'un d'entre eux n'en purent pu.

-Vous pensez que c'est grave vous? Demanda Ronald inquiet et dans l'espoir d'être rassuré.

-Hmm, laisses-moi réfléchir un instant, claqua Hermione sarcastique avant de reprendre, Tom Jedusor, un des sorciers les plus redoutable et par le fait même, notre ministre, s'est pointé à la rentrée pour annoncer qu'un changement radical aura lieu dans Poudlard? Oui, je crois qu'on a des raisons de s'inquiéter Ronald.

Ce dernier fit une grimace à Hermione et se tourna vers Harry, en attente de meilleures nouvelles. Mais rien, même celui-ci, pourtant toujours confiant, semblait perturbé par les circonstances. L'heure avant la convocation fut une torture pour tous tellement elle passa lentement. Au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait, la fébrilité se faisait sentir.

Il était 10h00. L'accès de la Grande Salle était encore bloqué et aucun son était percevable. Harry repéra Drago au loin, qui le salua de la tête distraitement. Le coeur de Ginny s'accélérait et la tension dans le couloir était palpable. Puis doucement, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur une pièce méconnaissable. Seule la table des professeurs étaient restée intacte. Les drapeaux qui affichaient les quatre maisons avaient disparus laissant place à deux longues tables qui étaient trop courtes pour accueillir tous les élèves. L'une avec comme emblème une goûte de sang et la seconde avec une image de deux ficelles qui s'entrelaçaient. Un choc, des interrogations et de plus en plus d'agitation se dégageaient des élèves. Pourtant, dans un silence plat, chacun faisait son entrée dans la salle ne comprenant pas la signification de tout cela.

Lorsque tous furent arrivés, debout et impatient d'avoir des réponses, Dumbledore se leva doucement avant de prendre la parole.

-Mes très chers élèves, j'imagine que l'arrivée du Ministre ne vous a pas quitté l'esprit depuis hier et vous êtes en droit d'en connaître la raison.

Albus marqua une pause, prenant le temps d'observer les élèves devant lui et reprit, le coeur gros.

-Notre Ministre n'est plus d'accord avec la répartition des élèves ainsi qu'avec sa gestion. Alors, vous serez maintenant dispersés par… par statut de sang. Le ministère croit que c'est la meilleure façon d'assurer une lignée de sorciers honorables et est convaincu que cette façon de faire permettra aux nouvelles générations de maintenir une stabilité au sein de notre communauté pour garder notre identité secrète auprès des moldus.

Des exclamations frénétiques accueillirent cette annonce. Que cela signifiait-il? Quelle importance avait notre sang? Un sorcier restait un sorcier, non?

-Silence mes enfants, poursuivit le directeur. Comme mentionné, vous serez donc divisés en trois nouvelles maisons maintenant, ayant pour nom : Les Purs, les Mêles ainsi que les… que les Bourbes.

Hermione se tenait au côté de ses amis et se sentie perdre pied. Elle comprenait le sens des noms des maisons, elle savait qu'une table était manquante et c'était certainement pour les nés-moldus comme elle. Elle serra la main de Ginny, persuadée que le pire était à venir.

-Ainsi, j'ai l'honneur de vous présentez vos trois nouveaux directeurs de maison, choisis consciencieusement par notre Ministre en personne. Je vous présente donc Madame Bellatrix Lestrange, nouvelle directrice des Bourbes!

Une femme étrange sortie du couloir derrière la table des professeurs et fit plusieurs pirouettes sensées impressionner les élèves. Elle finit le tout par un rire sadique et un sourire plus inquiétant qu'autre chose. Ginny et Ron firent de gros yeux, connaissant des histoires pas très net racontées par leur père à propos de cette femme. Et de ce qu'ils en avaient entendus, elle ne sera pas douce et aimante avec les Bourbes… Hermione! Que va-t-il lui arriver!?

-Bonjour mes choux, vous verrez, nous allons avoir beaucoup de plaisir ensemble!

-Merci Bellatrix, tu peux t'asseoir, lui adressa Dumbledore. Et maintenant, Monsieur Severus Rogue, directeur de la maison des Mêles.

Un homme aux airs sévères, aux cheveux rats et gras s'avança la tête haute. Il scruta la salle sans aucune émotion et salua poliment le directeur avant d'aller prendre place auprès de Lestrange.

-Et finalement, Monsieur Sirius Black sera, comme vous pouvez le deviner, le directeur de la maison des Purs.

Au nom de ce dernier, des applaudissements se firent entendre. D'abord de la part d'Harry, Ron, Neville et Drago, puis les autres élèves les imitèrent. Les acclamations étaient autant destinées au nouveau venu qu'elles étaient destinées à défouler toutes les émotions contenues dans les dernières minutes.

Sirius avança, fit un clin d'oeil à son neveu avant d'adresser un sourire charmeur et charismatique aux élèves. Bien qu'il affichait une apparence rebelle, il était celui qui inspirait le plus confiance à la salle et son sourire renforçait cette impression.

Suite aux salutations respectives, Dumbledore prit un dernier soupire avant de s'adresser pour une dernière fois à la salle.

-Finalement, j'inviterais chaque élève à s'avancer jusqu'au Choixpeau, ce dernier vous administra la maison à laquelle vous appartenez… bien que je suis convaincu que plusieurs d'entre vous en avez déjà une idée.

La répartition se fit rapidement, le choixpeau n'avait plus à se fier au caractère de chacun, mais plutôt à leur sang, ce qui rendait la tâche moins compliquée et pourtant, plus frustrante à faire. Bientôt, les Purs et les Mêles se rendirent à leur table, laissant un groupes d'élèves, les nés-moldus, debout sans place pour s'assoir.

Harry n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait, on excluait clairement cette nouvelle maison et il lui fallu tout son courage pour ne pas intervenir. Il voyait bien que la situation était inconfortable pour eux et il aurait tant aimé les aider ou simplement être parmi eux pour les défendre. Mais voilà, comme lui avait répété Drago la veille, chaque chose en son temps. S'il devenait impulsif, rien de bon ne sortirait de cette histoire.

Ainsi, chez les Purs, on retrouvait dans le cercle d'amis Harry, Ron, Neville, Drago et Ginny. Luna, Dean et Seamus avaient été envoyés chez les Mêles tandis qu'Hermione se retrouvait debout, au milieu de la pièce, avec les autres Bourbes. Un sourire triste s'afficha sur le visage de ses amis tandis qu'elle fit mine que tout allait bien pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent du soucis à son égard.

Lorsque la répartition de l'école entière fut terminée, Dumbledore demanda aux nouveaux directeurs de maison de conduire leurs élèves à leur maison nouvellement aménagée. Sous un oeil suspicieux, il ne détacha pas son regard de Bellatrix, inquiet de savoir cette femme responsable d'une partie des étudiants.

De son côté, Harry se questionna sur sa présence chez sa nouvelle maison. Les Potter maintenant Sang-mêlé à cause de sa mère née-moldue aurait dû lui donner une place chez les Mêles, alors pourquoi faisait-il exception? Il s'approcha rigoureusement de Sirius pour lui poser la question.

-Le ministre a voulu conserver les noms de grandes familles de Sang-Pur qu'il reste encore, murmura son parrain tout en dirigeant les élèves vers leur nouvelle maison.

Ils se rendirent au deuxième étage, devant une porte au bout d'un couloir affichant le tableau d'une licorne magnifique à la chevelure rouge sang avec une corne en or. Sirius indiqua le mot de passe aux élèves avant de les laisser entrer dans leur nouvelle Salle Commune. Le luxe. Voilà ce qui ornait la salle. Des elfes se tenaient dans chaque coin de la pièce, prêts à servir les sorciers à tout moment. La pièce était immense et tout respirait l'argent et la valeur. De grandes fenêtres s'étendaient sur le mur du fond, accentuant la beauté et la grâce du décor. Personne n'avait osé briser le silence et bientôt, les élèves se dispersèrent dans la salle se mettant à leur aise. Les cinq amis restèrent autour de leur responsable, attendant d'être isolés avant d'entamer la discussion.

-Alors Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'un grand auror comme toi vient sérieusement faire dans notre école? lui demanda Drago.

-Je dois garder un oeil sur ma cousine dérangée, mon cher. Albus ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre et avait besoin d'une personne de confiance. Au départ, il avait désiré James ou Remus, mais le premier avait un ''conflit d'intérêt'' étant ton père Harry, tandis que pour Rem, votre directeur avait peur que notre gentil ministre lui refuse sa requête et impose un autre de ses «disciples».

-Disciples? Questionna Ginny.

-Oui, poursuivit Black, on aime les appeler comme cela au Ministère. Les chouchous de Jedusor, avec leurs idées puristes et coincées.

Les jeunes amis rirent à la franchise de Sirius et se regardèrent à tour de rôle. Ils savaient que ce dernier cachait quelque chose mais, sans consentement, décidèrent de ne pas en demander plus. Il y avait eu assez de bouleversement pour aujourd'hui. La discussion dévia doucement laissant une atmosphère plus décontractée.

-Bon, je dois me rendre auprès des professeurs pour régler quelques trucs. À plus les jeunes!

-Aurevoir Sirius!

Avant que ce denier quitte la pièce, Harry couru jusqu'à lui.

-Patmole!

-Oui Harry?

-Plus rien ne sera comme avant, n'est-ce pas?

-J'ai bien peur que non… Mais ne t'en fait pas, avec ton père, on ne compte pas laisser les choses allées.

Harry se tourna alors vers ses amis, adressant un regard à chacun d'eux et se dit, qu'ensemble, rien ne leur serait impossible.

-Dis donc Malefoy, s'adressa d'un coup Ronald à ce dernier. T'as du culot de trainer avec nous après tout ce temps?

-La ferme Weasley, toqua froidement le blond.

-Je suis sérieux. Maintenant qu'un chapeau magique a indiqué qu'on était «digne» d'être de la même maison que toi, tu te décides à nous rejoindre?

Ron avait un ton de défi et voulait des explications. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa soeur, croyait-il s'en tirer aussi facilement?

-Là n'a jamais été la question Weasley.

-Alors quoi?

Drago toisa du regard le rouquin, décidé à ne pas répondre à sa question. Il ne lui devait aucune explication, pas à lui. Il comprenait son irritation, mais après tout, son comportement n'avait jamais été adressé à Ron alors s'il donnerait une réponse, ce ne serait pas à ce dernier.

-Laisse tomber Ronald, finit par dire Ginny, nous avons déjà assez de soucis comme ça, pas besoin de revenir en arrière.

-Et si on faisait la paix pour le moment? Le temps que les choses se calmes... Demanda Neville rempli de bonnes intentions.

-D'accord, dirent-ils tous à l'unissons.

Durant ce temps, au sous-sol, les Bourbes prirent connaissances de leur Salle Commune. Une petite pièce sombre, sans chaleur avec des tableaux représentant de grandes familles sorcières décoraient les murs. Une petite lumière émanait du plafond et deux fantômes se tenaient en statues devant un couloir étroit qui semblait mener aux dortoirs. Une odeur de renfermée et de la poussière parsemait la pièce. Le lieu était désastreux et rapidement, des élèves se mirent à pleurer et à regretter la belle époque.

-Allons les bébés, s'écria Bellatrix, vous devriez être habitués à des endroits comme ici! Alors taisez-vous et soyez heureux que votre directeur chéri m'ait empêché de vous mettre aux cachots.

La directrice de maison fit un rire sadique avant de claquer la porte derrière elle. Aucun mot de passe, aucune sécurité, aucune chaleur. Le message était clair. Aux yeux du ministère, les nés-moldus ne valaient rien.


	9. Chapter 9

_J'aimerais dire un merci spécial à Maxine3482, tes reviews me font toujours plaisirs. Merci également aux plus discrets, qui lisent sans laisser de trace._

 _Je voudrais ajouté également qu'à partir de maintenant, vous aurez un chapitre par semaine, soit le dimanche au courant de la journée!_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à laisser un review!_

* * *

 **Le plan**

La nuit était tombée et Drago observait le plafond sans trouver le sommeil. Durant les cinq dernières années à Poudlard, il s'était senti de trop auprès de ses amis, de par le fait qu'il avait été à la maison des serpentards. Il se rappelait ses premières années, où il avait tout fait pour fuir cette réalité en continuant de traîner avec eux tout en rejetant ceux de sa maison. Mais au fil du temps, une boule s'était formée au creux de sa gorge, une impression qu'il n'avait pas sa place avec les gryffons, qu'il ne concordait pas avec eux. Il avait détesté cette sensation. Et puis, chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry, il percevait tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Alors peu à peu, la jalousie l'avait envahi, ne créant que de la colère en lui. Il l'enviait aussi d'avoir tout le monde à ses pieds, qu'il soit aimé sans aucun effort à faire, alors que pour lui, dès qu'il prononçait son nom, les gens le fuyait comme la peste. Et le jour où il n'avait pu partager le bonheur de la victoire de maison avec ses amis, son sentiment de rejet s'était intensifié provoquant en lui une telle douleur, qu'il n'avait su comment se gérer. Il avait donc choisi de s'éloigné de ses amis pour éviter toute souffrance, mais avait-ce été pour le mieux? Parce qu'au bout du compte, son coeur rempli de haine ne lui avait rien apporté de plus que de s'éloigner de la personne qu'il avait espérer devenir. Tout cela, sans compter son intérêt pour Ginny qui n'avait eu de cesse d'augmenter chaque an. Il avait détesté l'impression qu'il lui avait donné, mais cela lui avait paru impossible de se rapprocher d'elle, de peur qu'elle ne le repousse aussi…

Soupir. Et le voilà qui partageait enfin le dortoir de ses amis. Son rêve d'être vu comme égal à Harry et les autres s'était enfin réalisé, mais à quel prix? Il aurait tellement voulu que les choses se soient produites autrement. Après tout, il était un Malefoy, un être sensé paraître dur et cruel avec des valeurs puristes, même si au fond de lui, il sentait son coeur doux et fragile. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à projeter cette image aux autres?

Soupir. Et maintenant que Tom Jedusor s'était dévoilé au grand jour, ses parents n'hésiteraient pas à en faire autant quant à leur idéaux et Drago n'avait pas envie de devoir les suivre. Il voulait tracer sa voie.

Il dormi mal cette nuit-là, avec des rêves composés du Ministre, de ses parents, d'un garçon aux lunettes et d'une rouquine déconcertante.

Le lendemain, les garçons ne savaient à quoi s'attendre ni quoi faire. Devaient-ils aller manger comme à leur habitude alors que les nés-moldus n'avaient plus accès à la Grande Salle? Devaient-ils restés solidaires? Ainsi, nul ne fut surpsi lorsque dans la Salle commune, un grand nombre d'élèves restaient assemblés devant la porte de sortie.

Sirius Black apparu finalement devant la foule, incitant les élèves à le suivre. Sans se poser de questions, tous s'exécutèrent pour finir dans la Grande Salle, assis à leur nouvelle table respective. Drago ne trouvait pas son appétit ce matin-là et seule un parfum floral le sortit de sa transe. Il releva la tête pour voir Ginny se placer en face de lui, un sourire léger au visage. Une vague de chaleur envahit le jeune homme, son regard se fit plus laineux. Il aurait envie de garder son attention sur elle encore et encore, il aurait envie de lui parler, d'en savoir plus sur elle. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit qu'elle adressa un sourire aux deux autres, c'est plutôt l'effet d'une douche froide qui le traversa. Il aurait voulu que ce sourire ne soit que pour lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'un autre la perçoive comme il la voyait.

-Bien dormi, Gin? lui demanda Neville.

En guise de réponse, cette dernière baissa les yeux et Malefoy foudroya son ami du regard. Quelle question après les événements d'hier! Bien sûr que non, elle n'avait pas bien dormie. Elle venait de se faire voler sa meilleure amie, sa partenaire de dortoir depuis cinq ans maintenant et n'avait probablement pas eu de nouvelles depuis. Le blond serra les poings. Et alors qu'il allait pour changer de sujet, pour la mettre à l'aise, il observa une scène qui ressemblait plus à un cauchemar qu'autre chose.

Harry prit la main de la jeune fille entre les siennes et posa un regard tendre sur elle tout en lui souriant gentiement.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Ginny, je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, renchérit Potter.

Et le voilà qui lui caressait le dos de la main avec son pouce. Depuis quand son ami était-il devenu si proche de la rouquine? Et la teinte rosée sur ses joues, que voulaient-elles dire? Appréciait-elle ce geste? Et s'il venait de lui, l'aurait-elle laisser faire?

Drago en était là dans ses réflexions, lorsqu'elles furent interrompues par une chipie tordue et un Sirius à bout de nerfs.

-Ah! Ah! Cousin! Cria-t-elle à travers la salle.

-Bellatrix, je te jure que si ça en était qu'à moi, les cachots seraient de loin trop beau pour toi!

-Espèce de… SALE TRAITRE À TON SANG! Tu…

- _Silencio_! lui lança l'auror.

Il en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre les propos de cette femme, et quoi de mieux que de la voir essayer de parler sans émettre aucun son. En fait, il s'avère que la voir déchaînée et muette offrait un spectacle plutôt divertissant et bientôt, toute la salle se mit à rire.

Le dénommé Severus présenté la veille se précipita vers les deux adultes, encore et toujours sans trace d'émotion sur le visage. Sans émettre un mot, il libéra Bellatrix du silence et se tourna vers Sirius.

-De vrais gamins vous deux. On en a que faire de vos histoires de famille, vous êtes ici pour accomplir votre devoir.

-Et puis? répondit Black sur un ton de défi. On a bien le droit de se payer la tête de cette furie une fois de temps en temps, non!

-Black! répliqua simplement Rogue, un ton réprobateur.

-En plus, si je me souviens bien, il fut un temps où on s'amusait bien avec toi aussi, poursuivit Sirius, s'empêchant un fou rire.

-Assez!

Severus toisa son vieil ennemi du regard, alors que ce dernier haussa les sourcils, affichant toute l'arrogance du monde. Si seulement James avait été avec lui à ce moment précis, ils auraient pu bien se marrer, comme dans le temps. Mais voilà, il se retrouvait dans un Poudlard bien différent de celui qu'il avait connu. Il se tourna vers les élèves, remarquant des yeux remplis d'espoir et de doutes. Ils avaient bien raison de craindre le pire, car le ministre était capable de bien des choses.. Sirius guetta la salle à la recherche de son neveu et lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il fut surpris par ce qu'il y vit. Une assurance à toute épreuve. Harry avait quelque chose en tête, il en était certain maintenant.

Les cours reprirent ce matin-là, et c'est sans surprise que chaque maison apprit qu'elle ne côtoierait plus les autres durants les heures de classes. Même le programme n'était plus le même. Les Pures avaient droits aux meilleurs cours, accentuant leur développement et la progression de leur aptitude. Les Mêles étaient en sorte de transition, les cours servaient de mise à niveau pour développer leur potentiel, mais sans plus. Et les Bourbes? Pour l'instant, personne n'était au courant et personne ne les avait vu, de plus, aucun professeur n'avait accepté de dévoiler quoique ce soit.

Les jours se succédaient et l'absence de nouvelle finit par faire craquer le groupe. Ce soir, ils enfreindraient le règlement pour une réunion dans la Salle sur Demande. Ginny n'en pouvait plus de toute cette angoisse, elle devait agir, peu importe les risques. Elle devait savoir ce qui se passait avec Hermione et les autres. Si les adultes ne coopéraient pas, elle en vint à la conclusion que ce serait à eux d'agir.

Ce fut également le premier sujet qu'elle aborda le soir venu, autour de la table dans le même décor que la dernière fois. Autour d'elle se trouvait Harry, Neville et Drago. Ce soir, il était impératif qu'ils ressortent de cette pièce avec un plan.

-La carte des Maraudeurs? Proposa Neville.

-Non, je les ai cherché et ils n'apparaissent nul part…

-Cela voudrait-il dire qu'ils ne sont plus au Château?

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers Ginny. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pensé à cette possibilité. Étaient-ils expulsés? Non, Dumbledore n'aurait pas laisser cette injustice se produire, pas sans se battre. Mais alors, si c'était le cas, si les nés-moldus n'étaient plus à Poudlard, où pouvaient-ils bien être?

-Harry, dit Drago, toujours aussi doué en potion?

-Bien entendu…

-Et toi Nev, la botanique, toujours ton truc? continue-t-il.

-Oh que oui!

-Ginny, …

Malefoy se tourna vers cette dernière, il était si rare qu'il l'appelait par son prénom, qu'il se surprit lui-même à vouloir le répéter. Mais quand est-ce que ce trouble qu'elle provoquait en lui s'arrêterait-il?

La jeune Weasley le regardait, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, curieuse de savoir en quel honneur il l'avait appelé par son prénom, le tout, attisant involontairement le désir de Drago. Ce dernier tentait par tous les moyens de garder son sang-froid, mais ces lèvres…

-Alors Malefoy, aurais-tu perdu ta langue? Le taquina-t-elle.

Ce dernier sourit doucement de sa répartie. Il aimait lorsqu'elle provoquait les choses. Le jeune homme posa un regard indéchiffrable sur la rouquine et prit un instant pour l'observer.

-Tu useras de ton charme pour attirer Rogue dans notre piège, conclut-il.

À cette évocation, Ginny devint rouge pivoine. Son charme? La trouvait-il de son goût, charmante? Qu'entendait-il par là? Et pourquoi ne semblait-il pas déstabiliser par tout cela? Et toutes ses sensations qui chatouillaient le bas de son ventre, était-elle la seule à les ressentir?

-Mais c'est quoi ton plan, Drago? Questionna Harry qui n'avait rien manqué de cette scène.

-Avec Neville, tu concoctera du _Veritaserum_ qu'on utilisera sur le directeur des Mêles. Après l'avoir observer, il semble être le chef d'équipe des trois et doit, par le fait même, être celui qui en connaisse le plus.

-Et pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser sur cette folle de Lestrange? demanda Londubat.

-Simple, compléta Drago, elle est trop imprévisible pour que l'on puisse l'approcher.

Les trois sixièmes s'entendirent sans difficulté sur les derniers détails et avait convenu qu'ils ne cesseraient leur recherche durant le prochain cycle lunaire, soit le temps utile pour que la potion mûrisse. Ils espéraient trouver avant, car un mois sans réponse ainsi qu'avec cette angoisse qui les tressaillait un peu plus chaque jour serait une vraie torture.

Alors qu'ils étaient maintenant en pleine discussion sur les conséquences des circonstances sur le Quidditch, la fatigue s'empara d'abord de Londubat, puis doucement du jeune Potter. Ces derniers quittèrent la pièce en souhaitant «bonne nuit» aux deux autres qui semblaient captiver par leur conversation.

Quelques temps après, Ginny riait de bon coeur à la question Drago, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, fier d'être la source de joie chez la rouquine. Les yeux marrons de celle-ci s'enflammaient sous le regard du blond, tandis qu'elle rougissait de plus belle.

-Si tu veux… on pourrait.. enfin, pour être plus confortable… aller sur le canapé, demanda Malefoy hésitant.

-Je crois qu'il serait plus sage d'aller nous coucher, lui répondit-elle doucement.

Déçu. Elle le repoussait, encore une fois… Drago se crispa et fixait un point au loin. Que lui avait-il prit de l'inviter ainsi? Et que devait-il faire maintenant? Et… Et…

-Tu viens?

Il releva les yeux pour voir une main tendue vers lui et sans se poser de question, il la saisit fermement. Sans la lâcher, il se laissait guider par la rouquine, dans un silence confortant. Drago n'était pas habitué de se faire mener et il devait avouer que la sensation n'était pas si désagréable. Surtout de la part de celle-ci.

Toujours devant, Ginny ouvrit la voie pour entrer dans la Salle Commune et les conduit sans un mot jusqu'au couloir qui séparait les dortoirs. Le coeur de chacun battait à la chamade et leurs regards se soudèrent ensemble, ne voulant plus se quitter. Un trouble plus fort que jamais envahissait la jeune femme, alors que celui en face d'elle semblait en parfait contrôle de son corps. Elle avait envie de le déstabiliser, de lui procurer le même effet, de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais voilà, ce Malefoy était indéchiffrable.

De son côté, le jeune homme profitait de la vue, des émotions transparentes qui filaient à toute allure sur le visage de Ginny. Elle était magnifique. Il afficha un sourire en coin, satisfait de ce moment passé avec elle, tout en sachant que cela lui suffirait pour ce soir. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer et il commençait tout juste à bien s'entendre avec elle. Alors pas question de tout gâcher en faisant un faux pas.

-Bonne nuit Ginny.

-Bonne nuit.. Drago.

Ce dernier pivota pour se diriger jusqu'à son lit, où des rêves seraient composés d'une chevelure de feu, de sa voix qui prononcerait son prénom et d'une bouffée de chaleur qui ne voulait plus disparaître.

Il était heureux.

Et à ce moment précis, en dépit du reste, tout semblait parfait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Explications**

Harry fixait le plafond, seul Ron était encore endormi en ce samedi matin. Drago s'était réveillé tôt comme à son habitude et il avait été suivi de Neville. Le rouquin n'avait pas pu participer à leur rencontre de la veille puisqu'il s'était fait collé une retenue et que Rusard avait été particulièrement sévère avec lui. Ainsi, ce dernier eu droit à un compte-rendu et avait été légèrement offusqué que Malefoy ne lui ait pas attitré de tâches. La chimie entre eux deux ne passait pas, mais il n'allait pas resté les bras croisés pour autant.

Celui aux lunettes se rejouait la scène d'hier entre Ginny et Drago et se maudissait d'en être agacé. Il s'était retenu de peu pour passer un commentaire désobligeant. Pourtant, Ginny n'était qu'une amie. Alors ce ne pouvait être de la jalousie. Mais Harry se remémora la façon dont Malefoy avait détaillé la jeune fille, les paroles flatteuses ainsi que le comportement plus doux de ce dernier en la présence de la rouquine. C'était indéniable, le blond avait un faible pour la jeune fille.

Et lui? Que ressentait-il réellement? Harry aimait la présence de la rouquine, même qu'il se sentait complet lorsqu'elle était là. Elle avait ce don de le rendre heureux, plus simple, plus calme. Il savait aussi qu'il se sentait protecteur envers elle, qu'il tolérait de moins en moins qu'un autre l'approche. Mais était-ce là le début de sentiments ou tout simplement un comportement qu'adopterait un grand frère avec sa petite soeur? Il n'en était pas certain, car il n'avait pas de comparaison à faire, n'ayant ni frère ou soeur. Il vérifiera avec Ronald plus tard.

De plus, avec tout ce qu'il se passait, Harry craignait pour ses parents, pour sa famille. Bien que mariée à un Sang-Pur, sa mère restait née-moldue. Et il était certain que ses parents n'adhéraient pas aux ambitions de ministre. Que leur arriverait-il s'ils osaient désobéir? Il se sentait si frustré de ne pouvoir rien faire, de n'être qu'un simple étudiant et de devoir subir toute cette injustice. Une pensée alla vers Hermione. Comment allait-elle, que lui arrivait-il?

Le jeune homme enfonça son visage dans son oreiller et émit un cri de colère, réveillant par la même occasion Ron.

-Tout doux Harry, dit le rouquin encore endormi. Y'a d'autres moyens de réveiller les gens tu sais…

-Désolé Ron… Je ne suis pas d'humeur ce matin.

-J'ai cru entendre ça!

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire en même temps avant de se lever et de se préparer pour la journée. Leurs devoirs et parchemins étaient terminés, offrant une fin de semaine complète de congé.

Un coup prêts, les deux amis sortirent de leur dortoir pour se diriger vers la Salle Commune. Ils repérèrent Neville en pleine discussion avec Luna, mais aucune trace de Ginny ou de Drago.

-Il est passé où ce Malefoy, j'ai deux mots à lui dire, se gonfla Ron.

-Voyons voir ce que la carte des Maraudeurs révèle.

Les deux amis sortirent pour cacher l'existence du parchemin aux enseignants et virent deux points indiquant que Drago et Ginny étaient près du lac.

-Mais qu'est-ce que cet abruti fait avec ma soeur.

Harry n'aurait pas su mieux dire. Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent d'un pas pressé vers le lieu où se trouvaient leurs amis. Un coup sur place, on pouvait les apercevoir sur un petit banc qui faisait face à l'eau. Ils semblaient en pleine discussion. Mais cela ne gênait en rien Ronald qui fonça telle une furie vers sa soeur et surtout, vers le garçon avec qui elle parlait.

-Salaud de Malefoy!

Ce dernier se tourna vers Ron et inspira un grand coup. Pas question de faire une scène devant Ginny, encore moins avec son propre frère.

-Toujours un plaisir d'être en ta compagnie Weasley, répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement. Alors, que puis-je pour toi?

-D'abord, laisses Ginny tranquille!

Les deux garçons se toisèrent, sous le regard choqué de la jeune fille et celui mal à l'aise d'Harry. Ce dernier ne voulait pas éveillé les soupçons, mais ne tenait pas non plus à perdre ses amis.

-De quoi tu te mêles?

-Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu lui as fait subir les dernières années? Et en plus, pour qui te prends-tu de ne pas m'inclure dans ton plan?

En guise de réponse, Ronald eu droit à un grognement de la part du blond. Il n'aimait pas ramené les dernières années comme sujet, surtout ce qui concernait Ginny. Pour ce qui est du rôle de Ron dans leur manigance, il avait simplement pensé que son absence signifiait qu'il ne voulait pas participer.

-Du calme Weas, je pensais juste que tu ne voulais pas être de la partie avec nous. On va te trouver quelque chose…

Bien que pour Drago, il ne leur serait d'aucune aide, il s'abstint de tout commentaire à ce sujet, pour ne pas jeter l'huile sur le feu.

-Très bien, et pour ma soeur, je te préviens, tu n'auras pas ma confiance aussi facilement.

«Comme si j'en avais besoin» se disait Drago. Il n'avait que faire de l'opinion de Ronald, tout ce qui comptait à présent était qu'Elle lui fasse confiance. Pour le reste, ce n'était que secondaire. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui regardait au loin, le regard perdu dans le brouillard. Croyait-elle encore qu'il était capable de lui faire du mal. Après tout, elle avait refusé la veille de s'installer dans un canapé avec lui. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait peur de lui? Drago scruta la jeune fille. Non, certainement pas. Ginny n'était pas le genre de fille à se laisser faire.

-Ginn…

La jeune fille se tourna vers Drago et le détailla. Sa chemise blanche à moitié dans son pantalon, ayant les premiers boutons détachés dévoilant le début de son torse, ses cheveux blonds neiges placés vers l'arrière, tout en lui attirait la rouquine. Et le regard indéchiffrable de ce dernier approfondissait son désir. Elle voulait savoir chaque détail qui façonnait sa personne, qui faisait de Drago qui il était. Elle voulait briser sa carapaces, être celle qui lui ferait baisser ses défenses bien installées. Elle désirait tant le faire sentir bien, et ce, depuis la rentrée de la première année. Depuis qu'elle avait perçu l'espoir, la sensibilité dans le coeur de Drago alors qu'il s'était fait envoyé chez les serpentards à l'époque. Mais dans les dernières années, il l'avait déçu, terriblement déçu.

-Laisse tomber Drago.. Je vais rentrée.

Ginny fit un maigre sourire au blond avant de se lever et de partir. Pourtant, elle fut arrêtée dans son élan par la poigne de Malefoy sur son avant-bras.

-Je te raccompagnes.

Son ton était autoritaire et même si Ginny était tenté d'accepter, elle avait besoin de temps seule.

-C'est gentil, mais je crois qu'Harry pourra le faire.

Ce dernier surpris par la tournure des choses acquiessa tout en quittant ses amis pour être avec Ginny. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien dit. Il savait que Drago n'était pas mauvais, il savait qu'il avait un bon fond, qu'il ne méritait pas nécessairement toute cette haine. Mais il n'avait pu s'y résoudre en présence de la rouquine.

Sur le chemin du retour, Harry n'y teint plus. Il avait une question qui brûlait sur le bout de la langue et en avait plus qu'assez de n'avoir aucune réponse.

-Que se passe-t-il vraiment entre toi et Drago?

Elle s'arrêta net. À l'évocation de l'idée d'un «elle et Drago», la rouquine rougit. Était-ce si clair qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui? Puis elle plongea dans le regard noisette d'Harry. Quelque chose clochait, il semblait si triste.

-Qu'insinues-tu par là Harry?

-Je ne suis pas bête, j'ai vu la façon dont vous vous êtes regardés hier soir et voilà qu'aujourd'hui vous passez tout votre temps ensemble sans même nous donner de nouvelles.

Ginny soupira. Elle ne savait pas si elle se sentait à l'aise d'en discuter avec lui. Après tout, il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle se croyait amoureuse d'Harry. Elle croyait que ses sentiments lui étaient destinés, alors que c'était clairement une façon de détourner ce qu'elle ressentait réellement envers Drago. Mais était-elle prête à tout lui avouer. Ils étaient amis après tout, allait-il finir par tout raconter à Drago?

-J'en ai aucune idée. Pour l'instant, disons simplement qu'on s'entend bien et qu'on verra en temps et lieu.

-Et… as-tu envie de voir plus loin?

-Je crois bien que oui… mais on a des soucis bien plus grand qu'une histoire d'amour présentement, tu ne crois pas?

-Si..

Et il savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle lui sourit et ils finirent le chemin en silence. Arrivés au château, les deux amis reconnurent la voix de Sirius au loin. Toutefois, il semblait ne pas vouloir se faire entendre. Harry enfila la cape d'invisibilité que lui avait légué son père autour de lui et de Ginny. Ils avancèrent sans bruit vers leur directeur de maison et tendirent l'oreille pour mieux entendre.

Un frisson parcouru les deux élèves. Il parlait avec nul autre que Tom Jedusor. Comment ce dernier avait pu entrer à Poudlard sans même être aperçu?

-Je veux connaître l'identité de la personne qui a proposé de nouvelles élections. Dis moi, c'est un ordre de ton Ministre.

-Je n'en ai sincèrement aucune idée, Monsieur.

Harry reconnaissait le ton moqueur de son parrain. Non mais ce n'était pas le temps de rigoler!

-Endoloris!

Un cri de douleur émana de Sirius, alors que son corps tomba par terre. Ginny reteint de force Harry pour ne pas qu'il intervienne et mit par automatisme sa main sur la bouche du garçon pour qu'il ne les dévoile pas au grand jour.

Mais la scène était atroce, Sirius étendu sur le sol gémissait de douleur tandis que son agresseur s'amusait de sa souffrance. Il répéta le sortilège à quelques reprises et le corps de l'homme était transit de tremblements alors que le rire du Ministre raisonnait de plus en plus fort dans la pièce. Une larme coula sur le visage de la rouquine tandis qu'elle incita son ami à quitter les lieux. Ils se devaient d'aller chercher Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle prenne soin de Sirius lorsque Jedusor en aura finit.

Ils accoururent jusqu'à l'infirmerie qui se trouvait vide. Ils attendirent durant quelques minutes qui semblaient être des heures. Une fois arrivée, les deux élèves racontèrent la scène à Pomfresh qui les obligea à se rendre sur le champs au bureau du directeur. Sans un regard en arrière, les deux jeunes partirent vers la gargouille en pierre et Ginny prononça le mot de passe donné par l'infirmière.

-Suçacides.

Aussitôt, la statut se mise en marche, tourna sur elle-même pour dévoiler une rivée d'escaliers qui menaient au bureau de Dumbledore. Potter alla sur une marche tandis que Ginny l'imita derrière.

Encore troublés des événements, une crainte monta dans l'esprit de Ginny. Et si le directeur ne les croyait pas? Seront-ils pris au sérieux? Après tout, Dumbledore, supposé être l'un des plus puissant mage, n'avait rien tenter pour ramener l'ordre au Château. Feignait ou était-il de mise avec Jedusor?

Plus les escaliers montaient, plus elle perdait confiance. Nerveuse, elle enlaça la main d'Harry qui s'empressa de caresser le dos de son pouce.

Une fois montés tout en haut, ils ouvrirent l'une des porte pour entrer dans une grande pièce circulaire révélant une panoplie d'objets curieux. Leur coeur battait à la chamade. Ils avancèrent en pas de souris dans la pièce pour explorer les lieux.

Puis, Harry donna un petit coup sur la hanche de la jeune fille qui releva son visage en une fraction de seconde. Et son corps se figea.

Tom Jedusor se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur et leur affichait un sourire sadique.

Aucune trace d'Albus Dumbledore.

Il n'y avait qu'eux trois.


	11. Chapter 11

**Le serpent!**

Un silence planait dans la pièce. Les yeux d'Harry ne quittaient pas ceux du ministre tandis que Ginny déposa sans un bruit sa main sur sa poche arrière où se trouvait sa baguette. Elle resta dans cette position pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Les deux amis étaient figés sur place et n'osaient rompre le silence qui s'éternisait.

Jedusor les scruta un à un avant de s'avancer d'un coup sec vers Harry. Le ministre était charismatique, il fallait l'avouer. Ses habits hautes coutures placés de manière impeccable, une belle et longue moustache finement entretenue avec une barbe rasée à la perfection, ses cheveux bruns grisâtres ramenés sur le côté ainsi que cette confiance inouïe qu'il dégageait faisait du ministre une personne en qui nous avions envie de croire. Mais lorsqu'il afficha son sourire, celui d'un homme méprisant, celui d'un homme qui se plaît à tuer, un frisson de dégoût envahit Harry. Il détestait cette énergie dégagée, cette sensation que sa vie était en danger à tout instant, alors, un esprit de défi montait en lui.

-Où se trouve notre directeur, Monsieur le ministre?

Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandissait, voilà pile la question qu'il voulait entendre.

-Votre directeur est…

-… de retour de l'infirmerie.

Albus se tenait à présent derrière le ministre, le regard sérieux posé sur ce dernier. Lui qui semblait toujours paisible, semblait avoir perdu son calme. Le sourire de Jedusor s'effaça en entendant la voix du directeur, tandis que celui d'Harry et de Ginny s'agrandissait. Ils se sentaient soulagés de voir Dumbledore dans la pièce, ayant craint le pire.

Le ministre s'écarta rapidement des élèves et se tourna pour confronter le directeur.

-N'as-tu pas reçu ma lettre, vieux sage?

-Je crois bien l'avoir malencontreusement égarée quelque part et par conséquent, je suis resté dans l'enceinte du Château. Quelle chance, car je viens d'apprendre que l'un de mes meilleur directeur de maison se trouve dans un piètre état. Tu n'aurais pas une idée de la personne qui aurait pu s'en prendre à lui, Tom?

Albus ne bronchait pas, le regard soutenu et le visage fermé, il connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question, mais espérait avoir des explications. L'irritation montait en Tom, mais il faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laissé paraître.

-Non Albus, mais je t'enverrai quelqu'un pour faire une étude approfondie sur l'événement.

Le directeur ne prit pas la peine de répondre et raccompagna le ministre jusqu'à la porte en évitant superbement Harry ainsi que Ginny. Ces derniers se faisaient le plus discrets possible, afin de ne louper aucun détail.

Juste avant de fermer la porte, Dumbledore cru bon d'ajouter quelque chose.

-Je me chargerai de trouver le coupable, car d'après mes connaissances, tu aurais des élections à t'occuper, n'est-ce pas Tom?

Le concerné grinça des dents avant de transplaner loin de cette école maudite, de ce directeur maudit et de tout ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde, ses souvenirs.

Une fois disparu, Dumbledore prit une grande respiration avant de se tourner vers le brun à lunettes et la rouquine.

Des élections? Il y a une possibilité de se débarrasser de Tom Jedusor, de retrouver l'ordre à Poudlard et au Ministère de la magie? L'espoir et l'excitation montait en les deux élèves. Ils regardaient maintenant leur directeur avec curiosité. Que savait-il?

-N'avez-vous pas des choses à me dire mes enfants?

-C'est plutôt vous, Professeur, qui aurait des choses à nous dire.

C'est Harry qui avait parlé. Il commençait à se sentir impatient et ne supportait plus tout ce mystère. Ginny le regardait incrédule. Qu'avait-il en tête? Depuis quand avait-il autant de cran? Elle ne connaissait définitivement pas ce côté d'Harry et elle espérait que son courage leur porterait fruits.

Dumbledore sourit doucement, il appréciait l'audace de l'ancien gryffondor et vit un grand potentiel en lui. Il invita les deux élèves à s'asseoir sur les chaises qui faisaient face à son bureau, puis il prit place dans un mouvement fluide tout en observant Harry et Ginny qui le dévisageaient clairement maintenant.

-Vous devez savoir qu'il est possible en tout temps de renverser un parti politique au pouvoir n'est-ce pas? Demanda le directeur, un sourcil levé et ses lunettes en demi-lune manquant de tomber à tout moment du bout de son nez. Un coup que les deux eurent acquiescé, il continua son récit. Ainsi, la menace que représente notre ministre à ce jour incite des personnes tel que ton parrain, Harry, ou comme tes parents, Ginny, à monter une nouvelle campagne électorale afin de faire renvoyer Tom Jedusor de son poste et de mettre une nouvelle personne à ce titre.

Le directeur avait parler doucement, ne trahissant aucune émotion, se contentant simplement de raconter les faits.

-Et vous croyez que de l'enlever de son poste règlera réellement les choses, Professeur? Demanda la rouquine.

-Ce serait, en effet, une idée réjouissante, quoique bien trop facile si vous voulez mon avis. Et si cette tentative s'avère à devenir une réussite, nous retrouverons notre calme habituel à Poudlard, affirma le directeur avec un sourire se voulant rassurant pour les élèves.

-Et si tout cela vient à échouer?

Harry avait posé la question qui ne quittait pas son esprit, car cette réalité est envisageable et si le ministre ainsi que ses partisans restent au pouvoir, de graves conséquences pourraient s'abattre sur tous ceux qui auraient oser les défier, Harry en avait la certitude.

-Nous trouverons une autre solution. Maintenant, n'avez-vous pas des devoirs à terminer?

Sans un mot de plus, les deux élèves se dirigèrent vers la sortie, plongés dans leurs pensées. Les nouvelles informations rentraient tranquillement et, bien qu'ils faisaient de leur mieux pour assimiler le tout, d'autres questions leur venaient à l'esprit. Une réunion s'imposait.

-Professeur, interpella Ginny avant d'ouvrir la grande porte en bois.

-Oui?

-Est-ce que les élèves nés-moldus sont en sécurité? Vont-ils revenir bientôt? Comment s'en…

Dumbledore incita le silence à la jeune fille et afficha une mine indéchiffrable.

-Parfois, il y a des questions auxquelles il vaut mieux ne pas avoir de réponse, qu'en dites-vous Miss Weasley?

Loin d'être satisfaite, son sentiment d'angoisse grossit en elle, mais elle n'insista pas pour avoir plus d'informations. Toutefois, la réponse d'Albus avait créé de nouvelles craintes en la rouquine. Si même leur directeur n'était pas apte à répondre et à éteindre ses inquiétudes, c'est certainement parce qu'elles ont lieu d'être. Un mois. Un mois la séparait des explications tant désirées et il lui tardait que le temps file.

-Une dernière chose, c'est le Ministre qui s'en est pris lui-même à Sirius. Nous l'avons vus de nos propres yeux, Monsieur. Je vous le jure!

-Oui, je suis au courant Harry. Allez, oust! Je m'occupe du reste.

Pour le reste de la journée, Ginny s'enferma dans son dortoir et fit tourner dans sa tête les derniers événements. D'abord les nouvelles maisons, ensuite la disparition soudaine de celle des «Sang-de-bourbes», Ginny se maudit tout de suite de ce nom à la noix… Puis, le ministre qui n'avait pas hésité à torturer un auror dans l'enceinte de l'école et pour finir, une bataille électorale à venir. À tout cela, elle devait ajouter sa nouvelle amitié avec Drago, qui, elle devait l'avouer, la mettait dans tous ses états.

La rouquine fixait le plafond dans son lit trop luxueux à son goût, entourée de décorations aux goûts extravagants, l'atmosphère froide et détachée lui semblait devenir de plus en plus oppressante. Alors qu'elle était confortablement installée dans cette pièce, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Hermione et à tous les autres qui étaient probablement piégés quelque part. Étaient-ils nourris? Suivaient-ils de mauvais châtiments? Et cette Lestrange, leur faisait-elle un lavage de cerveau ou pire, s'amusait-elle à les torturer comme Tom Jedusor l'avait si bien fait avec Sirius? Ginny laissa couler une larme, ne pouvant s'arrêter d'imaginer le pire. Une envie de crier injustice, d'aller se battre pour l'égalité entre tous lui serra les tripes.

Dans un élan de courage, alors que la nuit était tombée, le souper terminé depuis un moment déjà, elle se décida à sortir de sa noirceur et d'aller à la recherche de tous ceux qui accepteraient de s'enfuir avec elle à la poursuite des autres élèves. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle faisait un pas, son coeur s'accélérait dans sa poitrine et elle se sentait devenir plus forte, prête à affronter n'importe quel danger. Elle traversa la Salle Commune d'un pas raide, sans même prendre le temps d'observer si les garçons y étaient. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle s'élança vers une direction que lui indiquait son instinct et se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard cloitrée devant un tableau sans vie, étant anciennement le portrait de la grosse dame. Son instinct l'avait guidé vers la maison des Gryffondors. Elle hocha la tête négativement, avant de se diriger vers la maison des Mêles. La rouquine savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur eux, bien plus qu'elle pensait pouvoir faire confiance à ceux de sa propre maison, tous issus de Sang-Pur et probablement en faveur de ces nouvelles mesures. Oui, elle en était sûre, les sang-mêlés l'aideraient d'avantage dans sa quête.

Alors qu'elle arpentait les couloirs du château à la recherche de la Salle commune de l'autre maison, elle se vit violemment tirée contre un mur, ou plutôt, contre un corps. Une main placée sur sa bouche afin d'éviter qu'elle crie et qu'ils soient découverts fit paniquer la jeune fille. Dans sa position immédiate, sa baguette lui était hors d'atteinte et elle n'arrivait pas à voir qui était son agresseur puisque Ginny se tenait dos à lui. Elle entendit des pas au loin qui semblaient venir dans leur direction, et bien qu'elle fit de son mieux pour se défaire des griffes de l'inconnu, ses efforts ne lui servirent à rien. Ses yeux embrouillés par des larmes qui remontaient, elle ne pu voir qui était pass devant eux et se maudit de ne pas mettre plus d'entrain aux entraînements de Quidditch. Une fois seuls, elle attendit sagement que la personne derrière elle émette un mouvement pour tenter de se dégager.

-Désolé..

La respiration de Ginny se coupa un instant, maintenant qu'elle reconnu la voix du garçon. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et se retint de lui affliger une gifle phénoménale pour la peur inutile qu'il avait provoqué en elle durant les dernières minutes.

-Tu peux bien me dire ce qui t'a pris de m'avoir attraper de la sorte, Malefoy?

Elle lui fit de gros yeux et avait placé ses mains sur les hanches pour se faire impressionnante. Pourtant, ce dernier ne broncha pas et se contenta de lui prendre le poignet afin de l'amener ailleurs que dans ce couloir mal éclairé du cinquième étage. Une fois dans la Salle sur demande, il prit une grande inspiration avant d'observer la rouquine qui faisait les cents pas devant lui.

-Alors, tu vas m'expliquer oui? Lui demanda Ginny plus irritée.

-Quand je t'ai vu passer dans notre Salle commune, je me suis demandé où tu pouvais bien partir à une telle heure alors que tu ne t'étais pas pointée au repas. J'ai zieuté la carte des Mareudeurs et lorsque je me suis aperçu que tu te dirigeais tout droit vers Bellatrix Lestrange, j'ai couru à ta rencontre. J'ai finit par voir ta crinière au loin, j'ai donc cherché à te cacher d'elle sans réfléchir à la façon dont je m'y prendrais..

Drago reprit son souffle et fixait Ginny guettant sa réaction. Elle semblait assimiler les informations et elle glissa un léger merci avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

-Où crois-tu aller comme ça?

La rouquine se tourna vers Malefoy pour lui faire part de ses dernières réflexions, de sa ferme intention de regrouper le plus de monde possible afin de fuir Poudlard et d'aller secourir leurs amis nés-moldus. Une fois finit, Drago ne pu s'empêcher un rire, à la fois moqueur et charmeur. Bien qu'il trouvait son geste honorable, il ne pouvait nier l'absurdité des propos de la jeune fille. Sa réaction provoqua en elle une rage aiguë et Ginny ne se retint pas de lui répondre.

-Je savais que _tu_ ne pourrais pas comprendre. Alors si tu veux bien, fiches-moi la paix et retournes dans ton sale confort de riche superficiel.

Sur ce, elle pivota et reprit son élan pour aller chercher les étudiants de la maison des Mêles. Toutefois, elle ne pu faire un pas qu'elle se sentit retenue par l'arrière. Elle se tourna vers Drago et vit son air dur, les sourcils froncés. Il l'attira vers elle et amena sa bouche à l'oreille de Ginny, comme il en avait tant l'habitude au temps de leur dispute.

-Tu ne réussiras jamais à sauver les autres élèves de cette façon, Wistiti.

Drago avait chuchoté, provoquant une série de frissons chez la jeune fille. Elle se maudit de toute l'emprise que ce dernier avait sur elle et tenta de rester le plus neutre possible devant ce rapprochement inattendu.

-Maintenant, tu vas restée sagement avec moi, car il n'est aucunement question que je te laisse courir la chance de te mettre en danger.

Le ton autoritaire de Drago fit déglutir la jeune fille. Oui, elle détestait vraiment l'effet qu'il avait sur elle et le fait qu'au fond d'elle, Ginny savait qu'il avait raison. Pourtant, elle ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer.

-Je ne peux pas restée _sagement_ ici, dans toute cette hypocrisie, alors que la vie d'Hermione et des autres doit être menacée à chaque minute qui s'écoule…

Ginny se sentit faillir et elle ne retint pas ses sanglots qui montaient en elle. Bien qu'elle bouillait de rage, la jeune Weasley ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une peur bleue pour les autres. Elle reposa son poids sur Drago, qui n'eut aucune difficulté à la soutenir et à la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serra plus contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux afin de la rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait, bien qu'au fond de lui, il partageait les craintes de sa rouquine. Il resta dans cette position quelques minutes et une fois qu'il ne perçu plus de son de la part de Ginny, il finit par ajouter :

-On va prendre le temps de réfléchir à d'autres solutions avant d'agir, car je suis convaincu que tu seras d'aucune utilité si tu te retrouves à l'infirmerie ou bien enfermée dans une cellule à Azkaban.

Ginny fit le pour et le contre dans sa tête et l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Elle ne voyait d'autre choix que de se résigner pour ce soir et d'écouter les propos du jeune homme.

-Je déteste quand tu as raison, le serpent! Lui adressa-t-elle d'un ton moqueur, se remettant tranquillement de ses émotions.

À l'évocation de ce surnom, Malefoy perdit son sourire et se raidit. Il évoquait en lui de mauvais souvenirs et n'aimait pas cette référence. Ginny releva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il avait perdu de son aise après sa dernière phrase. Elle se senti coupable immédiatement, et dans un dernier élan de courage, la rouquine se mis sur la pointe des pieds et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Drago.

Elle l'embrassait.

Enfin!


	12. Chapter 12

**Pour se battre**

La Salle sur demande paraissait encore plus chaude qu'à l'habitude, les brindilles du feu virevoltaient tandis qu'un canapé qui inspirait le confort apparu en face du foyer. Les lumières tamisées, il n'y avait que la chevelure blonde éclatante de Drago qui contrastait avec le décor. Sa peau blanche réchauffée par l'ambiance sentie une sensation de brûlure vive lorsque deux mains se posèrent derrière son cou. Des lèvres douces et fines s'écrasèrent contre les siennes alors que ses yeux métalliques se perdaient dans une chevelure flamboyante. Il mit par convenance ses mains autour de la taille de Ginny et décida finalement de goûter au baiser qu'elle lui offrait. D'un coup, il se senti pressé et emprisonna avec férocité les lèvres déposées sur les sienne, il avait envie de les capturées, de les avoir pour lui à tout jamais, de découvrir chaque parcelle de sa bouche. Il se sentait fiévreux et s'en voulu un instant de ne pas avoir été l'investigateur de tout cela. Alors, il serra la jeune fille un peu plus contre lui et dans un grognement, finit par prendre le plein contrôle du baiser.

Les deux élèves restèrent là un moment, planté en plein milieu de la pièce à s'embrasser, oubliant ainsi tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'eux. Ce n'est que lorsque les deux manquèrent d'air qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, gênés par cette audace. Drago fixait maintenant Ginny d'une telle intensité que son teint rosé devint dangereusement rouge. Elle se sentait soudain trop grande, comme si la pièce rapetissait peu à peu pour finir par l'écraser totalement. La rouquine n'arrivait pas à poser les yeux sur Drago, embarrassée d'avoir oser faire le premier pas et se demandant peu à peu si elle ne venait pas de commettre une grave erreur.

Le blond, qui semblait vouloir lire en elle brisa le silence.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait cela?

-…

Le coeur de Ginny semblait éclaté en milles miettes. Regrettait-il ce qu'ils venaient de faire? L'avait-il pris en pitié? Allait-il raconter leur baiser aux autres, se moquant qu'elle ait pu croire qu'il en avait eu envie lui aussi? Et pourquoi avait-il les sourcils froncés et son regard glacial à nouveau? Pourquoi ne la regardait-il plus avec cette lueur brillante dans les yeux? Était-il déçu en fin de compte?

Ginny se maudit de se poser toutes ces questions. Elle osa finalement lever les yeux vers Drago et lui faire face. Elle avait connu pire après tout, non?

-C'est quoi cette question? Depuis quand on demande ça aux gens après qu'on les ait embrassé?

-Je veux savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi ce soir? Pourquoi pas hier? Pourquoi pas demain?

Ginny sentait son agacement augmenté et elle fit de gros yeux au garçon. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cet interrogatoire après le moment qu'ils avaient vécu. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas apprécié, il n'avait qu'à le dire et partir, elle était une grande fille, elle s'en sortirait très bien sans lui. Mais Drago insistait et ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le morceau, embêtant de plus en plus la rouquine.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot, Malefoy! lui cria-t-elle avant de s'enfuir dans son dortoir loin de cette salle, loin de _lui_.

Et Drago resta figé sur place, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. N'avait-il pas simplement cherché à mettre les choses au clair? À savoir si elle avait des sentiments ou si elle n'avait eu que pitié de lui. Il voulait connaître ses intentions pour pouvoir s'ajuster à elle, pour dissiper l'ambiguïté. Il avait échoué à tous les niveaux, il en était maintenant conscient. Non seulement il ne savait pas où il en était avec Ginny mais en plus, il avait réussit à la contrarier.

-Bien joué vieux… se murmura-t-il, las, avant de quitter la pièce sans énergie et de se rendre à son dortoir.

Sur son chemin du retour, il croisa Peeves qui ne cessait de se moquer de sa tête d'âne ridicule. Mais Drago n'en avait que faire de ce fantôme arrogant et turbulent, il avait tout foutu en l'air avec elle et il s'en rendait de plus en plus compte.

Et le lendemain, alors qu'il s'installait à la table des Pures pour le petit-déjeuner, il réalisa l'étendue de la gravité de sa réaction de la veille. Non seulement Ginny ne lui adressait pas la parole et ne posait aucun regard sur lui, mais en plus, elle se montrait beaucoup — _beaucoup_ — trop familière avec Harry. Elle n'hésitait pas à lui offrir ses plus beaux sourires, à rire sans retenue des blagues de ce dernier, qui soit dit en passant, ne sont réellement pas si drôle que ça, le tout sans hésiter à le toucher. Drago était sur le bord d'exploser alors que la rouquine émit une énième caresse sur la main d'Harry qui ne voyait rien à son jeu. Il se sentait humilié, lui qui était prêt à ouvrir son coeur à la jeune fille la veille commençait à se demander si leur baiser avait compter pour elle, ou si elle ne se serait pas simplement jouée de lui. Pourtant, il connaissait Ginny, il savait que ce n'était pas son genre d'agir de la sorte… mais lorsqu'il la regardait, à l'instant, alors qu'elle continuait à l'éviter superbement, il se dit que, peut-être s'était-il trompé à son sujet. Et Harry qui affichait des sourire niais et qui continuait à faire le clown pour la faire rire… Drago ne pu s'empêché d'émettre un grognement s'attirant le regard de tous. Les trois autres garçons le dévisageaient tandis que la rouquine jeta un regard noir sur lui.

-Roh! Allez Harry, on a tous déjà entendu cette farce et on sait très bien que c'est ton père qui l'a inventé.

-Par Merlin! Quelle mouche t'a piqué ce matin Malefoy? lui demanda Neville incrédule alors qu'Harry fit la moue.

-Pas ce matin… chuchota-t-il dans sa barbe, ne tenant pas réellement à ce que les autres l'entendent.

Harry, surpris, se tourna rudement vers le blond en affichant un air grave.

-Tu fais références à hier soir, n'est-ce pas?

Celui en question s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille et afficha une mine d'horreur à Harry. Était-il au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans la Salle sur demande la veille avec…

-Comment es-tu au courant pour hier?

-Toi! Toi, comment es-tu au courant pour hier? Je comptais vous en parler que ce soir!

-Mais de quoi parles-tu?

Harry le regarda ébahi, résistant à l'envie de demander à quoi Drago faisait référence, puis se mit à leur raconter ce que Ginny et lui avait vécu la veille. L'attaque du Ministre contre son parrain, le court moment avec Jedusor dans le bureau du directeur, puis leur discussion avec Dumbledore. Au fur et à mesure que le brun aux lunettes parlait, Drago comprit le comportement agité de la rouquine la veille et ne pu s'empêché de poser le regard sur elle. Il se sentait mal, avec une impression d'avoir profité de sa vulnérabilité, même si c'est elle qui l'avait approché, car il est évident qu'elle dû se trouver dans un sale état. La rouquine fixait ses mains. Elle aurait préféré s'expliquer avec Malefoy avant que de telles révélations soient faites.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans le calme, chacun mettant beaucoup plus d'énergies que voulu dans les cours. Les parchemins et les devoirs ne cessaient de s'accumuler et leur réunion fut remplacée par de longues heures de travail à la bibliothèque. L'absence apparente d'Hermione se fit ressentir le plus à ce moment. C'était elle, d'habitude, qui les forçait à de longues heures de labeur tout en les aidant à mieux comprendre la matière. De plus, même si le ministre considérait que les cours avancés s'adressaient aux élèves de Sang-Pur, il était incontestable que la présence de la jeune Granger leur aurait été plus qu'utile pour le devoir de sortilège.

-Vous comprenez quelque chose vous? demanda à voix basse Ronald qui paraissait dépassé par l'une des questions.

-Rien du tout, si seulement Herm… débuta Neville avant de s'attirer un coup dans les côtes de la part de Malefoy.

-Aïe! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Drago.

Ce dernier, les sourcils froncés, pointa du nez Ginny qui faisait semblant d'être captivée par sa lecture, les yeux humides. Londubat paru désolé et ils retournèrent tous à leur devoir. Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'ils en sortirent, fatigués jusqu'aux oreilles, se dirigeant droit au lit.

La semaine s'était déroulée de la même façon, les cours le jour, les devoirs le soir, installant les élèves dans une routine assommante. Ginny continuait d'éviter Drago, malgré les efforts niais de ce dernier à se montrer sous son meilleur jour. Un matin, il avait même opté pour une tenue décontractée, mettant en valeur sa taille parfaitement sculptée, mais l'effet voulu ne fut pas escompté. Au contraire, elle l'avait fuit comme la peste tandis que certaines filles de l'école avaient décidé d'agir comme des dindes à ses côtés et étaient devenues de vrais pots de colle. Le jeune homme finit par se découragé et cessa tout effort pour approcher la rouquine malgré qu'il s'ennuyait terriblement d'elle.

La semaine suivante fut encore plus désastreuse. Ginny ne se présentait plus aux petits-déjeuner avec eux, accentuant la distance entre elle et les garçons. Elle avait perdu du poids et son teint paraissait plus pâle que jamais. Les cernes sous les yeux traduisaient son manque de sommeil. Harry passait le plus clair de son temps libre à l'infirmerie, au chevet de Sirius espérant qu'il se réveille à tout moment. Neville tant qu'à lui, rejoignait secrètement Luna dans la Salle sur demande lorsque leur emploi du temps n'était pas trop chargé. C'est grâce à cela que les garçons apprirent que les Mêles de leur année avaient repassé les Buses et que sans un Optimal dans chacune des matières, aucun élève ne pouvait accédé aux cours enseignés à la maison des Pures. Bien entendu, personne n'eut réussit cet exploit et ils furent tous obligés de faire un programme spécial visant à «rattraper le retard infligé par leur sang», selon les paroles de Severus Rogue. Cette injustice avait redonné des forces à Neville qui mit les bouchées doubles pour trouver du temps pour la conception du _Veritaserum_.

Ainsi, Drago se retrouvait en compagnie constante de Ron, et comme ils n'étaient pas vraiment proche, les échanges se faisaient de plus en plus rares. La surcharge de travail n'aidait pas.

Ce n'est que vers la mi-octobre que leur routine fut brisée. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue pour le samedi suivant, permettant aux élèves de se dissipée de leur réalité. Il n'était que mercredi lorsqu'ils eurent la nouvelle et elle fut accueillie avec joie par les plus âgés. Drago sirotait une tasse de laid de poule chaude tandis que Ginny lisait attentivement la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle devait sûrement espérer lire des articles sur les élèves disparus de Poudlard. Alors que tout le monde mangeait dans son coin, perdu dans ses pensées, Harry arriva à grande enjambée et déclara d'un ton enthousiasme :

-Ce soir, Salle sur demande, sans discussion!

Ils eurent tous accepté sans discuter, non seulement parce qu'Harry avait été ferme, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas très souvent, mais également parce que leurs réunions secrètes avaient manqué aux cinq amis. Ce fut donc dans un lenteur excessive que la journée se déroula. En cours de potions, ils apprirent comment concocter un philtre de mort-vivante, qui s'avéra être une catastrophe pour Ronald et Neville, sous le regard haineux du professeur. En botanique, l'atmosphère fut beaucoup plus détendue, bien que monotone après le long cours théorique que leur a offert le Professeure Chourave. L'après-midi avait offert un cours de sortilège bien long et peu prometteur pour le groupe, car ils en sortirent avec une pile de devoirs à remettre pour la semaine suivante.

-Alors Harry, qu'est-ce qui pressait tant?

Il était passé le couvre-feu et chacun avait réussit avec facilité à se rendre dans la Salle du septième étage. Une longue table en bois brute comptait un siège pour le nombre exacte de personne présente dans la pièce. Un feu, comme à son habitude, était allumé sur le mur du fond. Les visages pointés vers le jeune Potter, l'impatience était à son comble.

-Je sais qui se trouve à la tête du parti qui veut détrôner Tom Jedusor.

Les regards curieux firent sourire Harry un bref instant, puis il renchérit.

-C'est mon père. Mon père a rassemblé une masse de personnes et dans l'anonymat, ils recrutent pour déstabiliser Jedusor et le jeter hors du pouvoir. Mon père cherche à joindre toutes personnes ou créatures issues de magie. Selon Sirius, il semblerait que ce soit assez difficile puisque notre cher ministre a mit son nez un peu partout. Vous voyez, Tom Jedusor règne par la peur, en torturant et réduisant à zéro ceux qui contestent sa volonté, ceux qui ont un opinion déviant de son idéal.

Harry prit une pause, observa la réaction de ses amis et vit un consentement général, lui indiquant qu'il était sur la bonne route.

-Je sais aussi, que, peu importe que mon père gagne ou non cette élection, Tom Jedusor a l'intention d'entrer en guerre avec tout ceux qui ne lui auront pas été loyaux.

-Et pour quelle raison ferait-il cela? Demanda Ginny, l'air grave.

-Je… tenta Harry avant de se faire couper.

-Parce que cet idiot de Sang-Pur est convaincue qu'il a raison. Que sa vision est la meilleure, qu'une hiérarchie se doit d'exister dans le monde sorcier pour qu'il y ait un équilibre.

C'est Drago qui avait répondu. Les paroles d'Harry ne le surprirent en aucun cas, puisqu'il avait déjà eu presque la totalité des informations par ses parents, qui eux, étaient de l'avis du ministre. Il expliqua ainsi qu'ils lui avaient demandé de chercher qui était ce mystérieux sorcier qui s'opposait à Jedusor. Le jeune Malefoy regardait le brun aux lunettes d'un oeil mauvais, bien entendu que c'était la famille des Potter qui avait le beau rôle, bien sûr que ses parents étaient du côté obscur. James avait toujours été un modèle pour lui, contrairement à ses parents qui, sans jamais lui faire manquer de rien, ni d'amour, ni de biens matériaux, avaient la réputation d'inspiré méfiance chez les autres. Tout le contraire du père d'Harry et de sa charmante mère.

-Alors… que comptes-tu faire avec tout ça? Demanda timidement Ginny.

-Leur mentir. Je me battrai à vos côtés jusqu'au bout, même si cela me pousse un jour à affronter mes propres parents.

La rouquine regardait les yeux féroces et déterminés de Drago et sut qu'il disait la vérité. À ce moment précis, elle éprouvait une telle fierté, tout ce courage qu'il démontrait, cette volonté de faire le bien, étant prêt à se tourner contre sa propre famille s'il le fallait. Une larme coula doucement sur le revers de sa joue, elle souhaiterait tant être digne de lui…

-Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie tout ça pour nous, au juste?

Le blond prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre fermement.

-Ça signifie qu'une fois Hermione et les autres retrouvés, on les ramène au Château, on entraîne tout ceux qui ne font pas partis des ''Pures'' avec les méthodes avancés qu'on nous enseigne pour combattre le mal.

Car, il en était sûr, Tom Jedusor incarne tout ce qu'il existe de plus sombre dans ce monde magique.

* * *

 _Désolée pour ce chapitre en retard, c'est un immense défaut incorrigible chez moi!_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!_

 _Bonne semaine ^^)_


	13. Chapter 13

**La demande**

La nuit surplombait les grands murs de pierre du château tandis que les cinq amis marchaient silencieusement sur le chemin du retour, zigzagant d'un passage secret à un autre pour ne pas être surpris par un enseignant après le couvre-feu. Les quatre garçons encerclaient Ginny, comme pour la protéger du reste du monde. Cette dernière était plongée dans ses pensées, des images troublantes défilant. Elle avait du mal à assimiler les derniers renseignements. À commencer par une guerre à présent inévitable, le père d'Harry qui montrait tant de courage pour s'opposer à Jedusor, ceux de Malefoy - oui, elle utilisait à nouveau son nom de famille - qui affichaient sans scrupule leur côté sombre à leur fils. Elle s'imaginait mal le blond affronter ses propres parents. Puis, des visions inventées de toute pièce lui affichaient Hermione enfermée dans une salle malpropre, torturée par des Sang-Purs. Et finalement, celle dont elle s'efforçait d'avantage à éviter, le baiser, par le fait même, le rejet fulgurant de Malefoy. Elle s'accorda un regard vers lui et vit qu'il lui lançait des regards furtifs tout en avançant de manière élégante et parfaite. Leurs yeux se soudèrent le temps d'une seconde, puis le jeune homme, une mine horrifiée, dévia les siens vers l'avant. Son coeur fit un bond puis elle revint à ses réflexions lugubres. Elle avait vraiment du mal à suivre ses comportements.

Une fois arrivés à la Salle Commune, Neville et Ronald foncèrent immédiatement au lit, sans même souhaité la bonne nuit aux autres. Ginny s'était arrêtée à mi-chemin de la pièce et fixait ses chaussures. Harry et Drago s'arrêtèrent doucement, s'apercevant qu'ils n'étaient plus suivis par la jeune fille. Le dernier fut le plus rapide et se retourna pour dévisager la rouquine. Elle lui sembla si fragile à cet instant. Il fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Harry la rejoignit un sourire niais au visage.

-Tu devrais arrêter de faire cette tête-là Gin, tu sais que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

La concernée releva le visage, vive en emplit de colère, puis lança des éclairs à Harry.

-Comment oses-tu me dire cela? Ton père risque d'être massacré à tout moment, tout comme le reste de nos familles et amis, et toi, tu me dis bêtement que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre?

-Mon père est brave et bien plus fort que n'importe quel de ces sorciers à tête enflée par leur sang-de-vermine.

Drago, toujours face à Ginny et derrière Harry baissa les yeux et serra les poignets. «Sang de vermine», se répéta-t-il, est-ce vraiment ce que son vieil ami pense de lui et de sa famille? La rouquine ne loupa rien de sa réaction et se sentait prête à bondir sur le brun aux lunettes.

-Ce que tu peux être crétin quand tu le veux, Potter. Et tellement naïf.

Sur ce, elle se remit à marcher d'un pas vif, ne manquant pas d'asséner un coup d'épaule à Harry et se dirigea droit sur une tête à la chevelure de neige. Elle prit la main glaciale de Malefoy, oubliant le mal qu'il lui a procuré ces dernières semaines, se voulant réconfortante. Puis, comme si elle avait deviner ses pensées, elle fit signe de négation de la tête.

-Tu n'as rien, rien, d'une vermine.

-Il n'a pas tord, tu sais, les gens de ma famille ne…

-Je ne veux rien entendre. Ton sang ne te définit pas, Malefoy. N'est-ce pas pour cette raison que nous sommes prêts à nous battre?

Touché. Cette guerre irait plus loin que des raisons et positions politiques, elle marquerait à tout jamais la façon magique de concevoir le monde sorcier. Drago savait au fond de son coeur que Ginny avait raison, encore une fois, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir honte du nom qu'il portait. Il regarda Harry qui les dévisageait maintenant, et s'éprit de jalousie envers lui. S'il portait son nom à _lui_ , il pourrait bien plus facilement avoir son coeur à _elle_. Les gens arrêteraient de lui attribuer sans relâche des accusations non fondées, ils arrêteraient de douter de ses intentions, personne ne reculerait en entendant de quelle famille il vient, le respect serait mérité, et non provoqué par la peur.

-Vous croyez vraiment que mon père puisse… mourir?

La voix d'Harry semblait tout près et les deux autres le regardaient maintenant avec tristesse. Sans aucun doute il risquait la mort si elle n'était pas même inévitable. Leur réaction suffit à Harry pour ne pas en demander plus et en silence, la gorge nouée, il se dirigea vers son dortoir. Était-il réellement prêt à tout cela? À perdre ceux qu'il aimait tant? Son père, sa mère, Sirius, Rémus, Peter et tous ses amis. Non. Il se sacrifierait à coup sûr. Personne ne fera du mal à son entourage. Bien que le courage lui venait petit à petit, cette boule au creux de ses intestins persistait. Mais ce soir, il en ferait abstraction, se refusant de s'imaginer le pire.

-Il ne reste que nous, une fois de plus.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher Ginny, répondit férocement Drago en se détachant de son emprise.

Elle eut un sourire moqueur, il la rejetait, encore.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

-Tu ne veux pas de moi, le message était clair depuis le début et je me jette tout de même dans tes bras à chaque occasion. Je suis pathétique!

D'un geste las, elle lui fit signe qu'elle abandonnait tout effort et se dirigea vers le couloir qui menait aux dortoirs. Elle était même rendu aux aveux, car elle en avait assez de ce monstre intérieur qui la grugeait un peu plus chaque jour, tout en écrasant son coeur petit à petit. Ce monstre qui riait de sa douleur sans arrêt finirait par partir si elle jetait l'éponge. Alors c'est exactement ce qu'elle faisait.

-Je ne veux pas de toi? Lui demanda Drago incrédule.

-C'est exact. Tu as honte de moi, je l'ai bien vu la dernière fois, répondit-elle rougissante au souvenir de leur baiser, alors je te laisse tranquille à présent.

Sur ce, elle se dirigea droit au lit, laissant le jeune Malefoy ahuri par son audace et sa franchisse. Venait-elle de lui avouer qu'elle voulait de lui? Que leur baiser avait compter à ses yeux? Il se mit à rire. Elle lui avait tout dit de façon si anodine, tellement spontanée, comme si elle lui annonçait le score d'un match de Quidditch. Il se retourna pour regarder dans la direction où elle avait disparut quelques instants plus tôt. Ginny ne savait pas à qui elle avait à faire et elle le découvrira plus rapidement qu'elle ne pouvait le croire.

Le lendemain matin, Drago se leva avec entrain, prit sa douche et finit de se préparer, un sourire malicieux au visage. Il mit son uniforme de façon à être décontracté, avec les premiers boutons de sa chemises déboutonnées à moitié rentrée dans ses pantalons il laissa ses cheveux en batailles et une fois sa cape mise, il fut satisfait du résultat, se rappelant la rougeur des joues de la rouquine lorsqu'il s'habillait de la sorte. Il ne comptait pas passer inaperçu aujourd'hui et croyait bien que son plan fonctionnerait.

Pourtant, pour une raison qui lui échappait, Ginny ne se montra pas au petit-déjeuner et par malheur, ils n'avaient pas de cours en commun en avant-midi. Ce fut donc dans une lenteur sans égale de le temps s'écoulait et même les bêtises de Neville n'avait pu lui retirer sa bonne humeur. Personne ne se doutait de rien.

Il marchait tranquillement, mains dans les poches, en parlant du cours d'arithmancie et de l'essai impitoyable que leur demandait le professeur Vector. Arrivé à la Grande Salle, Drago fut heureux de constater qu'elle était bondé de monde.

-On s'en parle plus tard Harry!

Puis, n'accordant plus aucune attention à son meilleur ami, ses yeux passaient la pièce aux rayons X jusqu'à ce qu'il eusse trouver une chevelure flamboyante. Le coeur battant, il se dirigea vers elle, toujours les mains dans les poches. Ginny était en pleine conversation avec Luna qui avait prit l'habitude de s'assoire à leur table, malgré leur différence de maison. Il semblait que Severus Rogue n'accordait pas d'importance à ce détail, tout comme le reste des enseignants. Toujours derrière elle, il vit que le corps de la rouquine s'était figé et il en profita pour se pencher au niveau de son oreille.

-Dis Wistiti, lui susura-t-il, qu'en dis-tu d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec moi samedi prochain?

Des frissons parcoururent le corps entier de Ginny, qui ne pu se résoudre à se tourner vers le garçon. Elle se sentait plus forte à lui tourner le dos. De plus, elle ne comprenait pas son soudain comportement et il semblait que les conversations de la salle s'étaient arrêtés pour les espionner.

-Et en quel honneur devrais-je t'accompagner? Répondit-elle sèchement.

Drago restait muet, attendant patiemment qu'elle se retourne, augmentant l'irritation de la rouquine qui ne put se retenir bien longtemps. D'un trait, elle se leva, mit les mains sur ses hanches et le défia comme autrefois. La voilà prête à bondir. Mais voilà, lorsqu'elle plongea ses yeux dans l'envoûtement métallique du garçon aux cheveux de neiges, elle se dégonfla comme un ballon. À ses yeux doux et son sourire charmeur, rempli de malice, elle ne pouvait résister.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle.

-Parce que je n'ai pas honte de toi.

Ginny sentait ses jambes lui lâcher et s'accrocha au bras de Drago, qui débordait d'une confiance inhabituelle.

-Prouves-le.

Il grogna puis leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne lui faisait donc pas confiance, alors bien entendu, elle lui rendrait la tâche difficile. Il la scruta de la tête au pied un moment, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire à présent, puis se jeta à l'eau.

Ses mains blanches se déposèrent sur les reins de la rouquine puis il l'amena contre elle pour l'embrasser - enfin - pour une deuxième fois, ce à quoi elle répondit sans hésitation. Une bouffée de chaleur s'installa dans le ventre de Ginny, détruisant enfin le monstre qui la faisait souffrir depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Après quelques minutes, qui paraissaient être des secondes, des sifflements se firent entendre dans la Salle, sortant Drago et la rouquine de leur bulle. Les joues rouges pivoines, elle se rassit doucement, ne sachant plus où mettre les yeux tandis que Drago s'installa naturellement à ses côtés. Neville vint s'assoir aux côtés de sa petite-amie permettant aux quatre d'entamer la conversation sans aucun malaise. Drago prit timidement la main de la rouquine qui, bien que tendue, se laissa faire. Elle plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel et au sourire qu'il lui adressa, elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer tant de perfection.

-Alors c'est oui? Lui demanda Malefoy qui s'était rapproché de Ginny lorsque la discussion fusse terminée avec l'autre couple.

-Bien sûr que c'est oui, idiot!

Elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil et moqueuse, déposa un bisou sur sa joue. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce courage, mais cela lui était plus naturel que prévu.

-On se rejoint plus tard!

-À vos ordres, Wistiti!


	14. Chapter 14

**Pré-au-lard**

Le samedi était enfin arrivé, Ginny se réveilla avec fébrilité, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de revoir Drago seule à seul depuis jeudi dernier. Elle n'avait également pas eu de nouvelles d'Harry et de son frère depuis, ces derniers s'étaient mis à l'écart. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ronald apprécie sa proximité avec l'ancien serpentard, mais elle ne comprenait pas le nouveau comportement de Potter. Peut-être voulait-il simplement supporter son jumeau dans cette histoire, enfin, elle devra lui en glisser un mot la prochaine fois qu'elle le croiserait.

La rouquine eut une pensée pour Hermione et comprit pourquoi cette dernière ne cessait de parler de Cedric à leur début de relation. Ginny aurait tant besoin de sa présence afin de pouvoir parler des garçons - _d'un_ garçon - pendant des heures… elle se sentit ridicule tout d'un coup. Hermione devait avoir bien plus besoin d'elle à ce moment même, avec des soucis plus grands que les siens. La jeune fille soupira devant son reflet dans le miroir. La potion devrait bientôt s'achevée et il ne leur tarderait pas d'aller délivrer les « Bourbes ».

Ginny fut satisfaite de sa tenue, ses cheveux coupés en début d'année avaient assez repoussé pour qu'elle en fasse un chignon décontracté avec quelques mèches retombantes. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise à carreaux de couleur kaki qu'elle avait rentrée dans son jeans bleu foncé, accentuant ainsi des hanches presque inexistantes. Finissant d'appliquer un peu de mascara sur ses cils roux, le marron de ses yeux furent mis en valeur. Oui, elle était prête pour son premier rancard officiel avec Drago Malefoy. Elle eut un frisson de plaisir à cette pensée et sortie d'un pas plus pressé qu'ordinaire pour le rejoindre dans la Grande Salle, où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle ne fut aucunement déçue de ce qu'elle y vit. Drago était à tomber par terre. Optant pour une chemise grise avec une légère teinte de bleue, faisant ressortir ses yeux, il l'avait laissée sortie et portait un jeans noir. Ses cheveux étaient placés vers l'arrière, malgré des couettes folles qu'il se devait de replacé d'un geste de main. Il était parfait et Ginny se sentie ridicule à ses côtés. Pourtant, au sourire en coin et à sa manière de reluquer la jeune rouquine, il n'y avait pas de toute qu'il appréciait ce qu'il voyait. Alors que Ginny avançait timidement vers Drago, il attendit patiemment qu'elle le rejoigne avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Peu de temps après, Neville et Luna les rejoignirent et s'assirent en face d'eux, sans se rendre compte qu'ils s'imposaient dans le début de leur date. Le coeur battant, les mains docilement placées sur le banc, ouvrant la porte à des effleurements discrets déclenchèrent des chocs électriques chez les deux Pures.

-Neville, je crois que l'on dérange le nouveau couple. Je me trompe?

Luna s'affirma dans toute l'innocence du monde, tournant la tête vers les intéressés, et son don pour sa sincérité fit rougir de plus belle la rouquine.

-Oh! Vous n'êtes pas un couple? Demanda-t-elle, ne se préoccupant pas du teint tomate de Ginny.

-Lu! On va les laisser tranquille, répondit Londubat en lui tendant une main avant de s'éloignée.

L'ancienne Gryffondor et Drago se regardèrent un instant et partirent à rire de bon coeur. Quoi de mieux pour commencer leur journée que l'embarras des propos de Luna Lovegood? Malgré tout, la tension redescendit et ils entamèrent leur petit-déjeuner.

-Qu'aimerais-tu faire avant qu'on se rende à Pré-au-Lard? Nous avons quelques heures à tuer devant nous.

-Je m'étais dit que l'on pourrait se rendre à la bibliothèque pour se débarrasser de nos devoirs à remettre et ainsi avoir le reste du week-end à nous.

Drago prit une pause, songeur, et après un soupir, il concéda à faire leur travaux ensemble à la bibliothèque. Ainsi, ce ne fut qu'une fois le devoir de sortilège, l'essai d'arithmancie pour Malefoy, ainsi que deux parchemins en potions que les deux élèves se virent libérer de leur dure labeur plus tard. Il ne restait plus qu'un petit devoir de potions à faire, mais étant déjà en retard pour la sortie à l'extérieur du château, ils se précipitèrent vers le point de réunion avant de marcher tranquillement vers Pré-au-Lard.

La journée était plutôt chaude pour un jour d'automne, le soleil brillait tandis que le ciel était d'un bleu éblouissant. Aucune trace de nuage à l'horizon, seul la petite brise trahissait le décor, indiquant qu'ils étaient bien au mois d'octobre. Dans cette chaleur, Drago roula ses manches dévoilant ses avant-bras et pris poliment la main de la rouquine. Sans un mot, ils avancèrent jusqu'à destination, où ils commencèrent par la boutique de Zonko. À l'intérieur, ils s'attardèrent plus que nécessaire pour s'amuser avec tous les articles de farce et attrape. N'hésitant pas à se rendre ridicule, Drago en mit plus qu'à l'accoutume pour faire rire Ginny, qui se laissait prendre au jeu.

-Tu ne devrais pas mettre ta main dans cette…

Trop tard, il se vit pris au piège par une tasse à Thé mordeuse, puis lâchant un léger juron, les deux se mirent à rire. Sur ce, ils quittèrent la boutique un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Je t'aurais prévenue, taquina la rouquine à Drago avant de lui voler un baiser et de se rendre joyeusement chez Honeydukes.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse mettre les pieds à l'intérieur de la confiserie, deux mains l'attirèrent vers l'arrière et la plaquèrent sur un mur retiré de la rue principale.

-Où croyais-tu te sauver comme ça? Lui demanda Drago, charmeur.

-Acheter quelques friandises pour la soirée chez Honeydu…

-Oui, petite maline, j'avais bien compris où tu te dirigeais. Ce que je voulais dire, et il prit un ton plus sérieux, c'est croyais-tu réellement pouvoir te sauver en me laissant sur ma faim?

Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse trouver le temps de répondre, il emprisonna ses lèvres pour échanger de nombreux baisers durant un temps indéterminable. Le blondin aimait tant la sentir toute à lui, savoir qu'elle était en sécurité, qu'elle puisse être heureuse en sa compagnie. Ils se laissèrent emportés par l'urgence et le baiser se fit plus fiévreux, plus passionné.

-Fiut! Fiou! Siffla un passant.

-La ferme! Grogna Drago avant de se détacher de Ginny et de lui reprendre la main pour aller acheter des bonbons.

Les bras chargés de deux gros sacs plein, ils en sortirent ravis et décidèrent de terminer la sortie chez Les Trois Balais. Une fois les tasses de bièraubeurre servies, la rouquine et le jeune homme se regardèrent un moment tout en sirotant leur boisson.

-À propos de ce que Luna a dit ce matin… commença Drago maladroitement.

-Oui. Je dirais qu'on puisse se définir tel un couple, tu ne crois pas? Répondit doucement Ginny avec un sourire doux aux lèvres.

-Oui, tout à fait, finit-il soulagé que la question qui lui avait trotté à la tête toute la journée fut aussi facilement réglée.

Un point qu'il adorait de la rouquine était qu'elle ne passait pas par quatre chemins. Elle semblait toujours savoir ce qu'elle voulait et tout lui semblait plus simple avec elle. Il l'aimait. Cela était à présent indéniable. Bien qu'il l'eut su bien avant, il ne savait ce que ce serait une fois qu'ils agiraient tel un couple et le bonheur que cela lui procura dépassa toutes ses attentes. Drago Malefoy, en couple avec une Weasley. Qui l'aurait cru? Certainement pas lui, mais lorsqu'il posa à nouveau son regard sur sa - toute récente - petite-amie, il lui semblait que tout était en ordre.

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas sur un Neville surexcité et un Harry renfrogné. Le premier couru vers ses deux amis et sans même leur demander la permission, s'assit à leur table. Il paraissait pressé, comme si la terre s'était arrêtée de tourner que pour ce qu'il s'avérait à dire. Harry, plus grognon qu'à l'habitude, vint s'installer à la place libre à côté de Ginny.

-Je t'avais dit que ça pouvait attendre Londubat, affirma-t-il lugubre.

-Idiot! Il n'était aucunement question que je patiente toute la journée alors que nos deux tourtereaux finissent leur lune de miel tranquillement, ne se doutant de rien.

Neville avait un sourire étourdissant et ne tenait plus en place.

-Ça va! grogna Harry. Pas besoin d'en rajouter.

-C'est prêt!

Malefoy et la jeune Weasley échangèrent un regard complice et sans même se consentir, ils se levèrent d'un trait, Drago paya l'addition, et quittèrent d'un pas pressé le pub. Alors que le blond et celui aux dents écartées discutaient avec entrain, Ginny trainait de la patte, espérant parler discrètement avec Harry de son comportement étrange des derniers jours.

-Dis donc Harry, chuchotait presque la rouquine.

-Hmm?

-Ne te sens pas obliger de supporter mon crétin de frère et ses exaspérantes répulsions envers ma vie sentimentale. Il s'en remettra tu sais!

Harry dévisagea son interlocutrice, qui perçu sa grimace comme une interrogation et elle se sentit obligée de préciser les choses.

-Pour Drago et moi!

-Oh! Euh..

-C'est bien pour cela que tu nous évites? Par solidarité n'est-ce pas?

-Hmm, ouais… exact!

Il continua la route en silence, fixant un point au loin.

-Au fait, où se trouve Ronald?

-En retenue! répondirent en choeur Potter et Londubat.

-Encore! Qu'a-t-il fait ce Weas… commença Drago avant de s'étouffer dans son élan, se rappelant qu'il était le jumeau de Ginny.

-Il semblerait qu'il embrassait une de ses nombreuse admiratrice dans un couloir hier soir, après le couvre-feu.

-Ce qu'il peut être bête! Admit tout haut le blond ce que tous pensèrent tout bas.

Le soir était tombé et il fut l'heure du souper. L'abondance de nourriture n'inspirait rien à chacun d'eux et ils lancèrent à tour de rôle des regards impatients vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Avec toutes les tensions au sein du groupe, ils jugèrent préférable de ne pas en créer de nouvelles et s'étaient entendus d'attendre Ron pour la suite des choses. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une bonne heure qu'il finit par pointer le bout de son nez et arriva pile au moment où les desserts apparurent. Innocent et surtout inconscient de la dernière nouvelle, il avança nonchalant vers ses amis, l'air ébahi qu'Harry soit avec eux. Il vint donc se placer à côté de ce dernier et afficha une mine boudeuse.

-Zut! J'ai manqué le repas à cause de ce maudit concierge.

Lorsque Drago émit un grognement et montrait des signes clairs d'agacement, le rouquin se sentit prêt à lui bondir dessus, mais fut arrêté dans son élan par Harry, qui semblait tout aussi impatient.

-J'ai manqué quelque chose? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

-Oui, tête de mule! _Tu-sais-quoi_ est prêt!

L'absence de réaction du conserné renforça la hargne de Drago à son égard. En effet, Ronald semblait plus intéressé à engloutir sa glace plutôt qu'à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Il prit un troisième bol d'une part de gâteau aux myrtilles et l'avala d'un trait, suivit d'un grand verre de lait. Le voilà maintenant prêt à s'attaquer au grand plateau de tarte au citron, mais il reçut un coup dans les côtes et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il recentra son attention à Malefoy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais? Demanda-t-il tout de même, la bouche pleine.

- _C'est prêt!_ S'énerva Ginny. Et si tu nous excuses, on va se rendre dans un endroit plus intime que tu sois en état de nous suivre ou non. Nous t'avons assez attendu.

Sur ce, elle se leva sans grâce et les autres l'imitèrent, tous aussi découragés par le comportement de leur ami.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous à la fin?

-Roh! La ferme et suis-nous Ron.

Une fois à l'abris d'oreilles indiscrètes, Neville annonça officiellement que le _Veritaserum_ était à bout de sa préparation et que le plan pouvait être mis en action. Profitant du fait que l'heure du dîner n'était pas terminée et sachant, comme énoncée lors de l'élaboration de leur stratégie, que Severus Rogue était toujours le dernier enseignant à quitter les lieux, Neville versa le contenu de la potion dans une petite fiole qu'il offrit à Harry. Ce dernier enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et, en pas de souris, se dirigea à nouveau vers la Grande Salle. Ronald et Ginny s'exécutèrent ensuite. Comme prévu, Rogue était assit, affichant ses airs inlassablement neutres et détachés, observant les derniers élèves finir leur assiette. Drago et Neville restèrent en retrait, hors de la Salle à manger, veillant sur la Carte des Maraudeurs qu'aucun autre professeur ne ferait leur entrée.

Lorsque les deux jumeaux entrèrent, Ronald se mit à faire une scène à sa soeur.

-Je t'avais pourtant avertis que je n'aimais pas ce crétin de Malefoy! S'écria-t-il, s'attirant tous les regards.

La rouquine prise au dépourvu du sujet de dispute choisi par Ron, finit par se rattraper et contre-attaquer, bien qu'elle sentait au fond qu'il n'avait pas pris ce sujet au hasard.

-Non, mais de quoi tu te mêles? Cria-t-elle à son tour.

-Il n'est pas pour toi! Cet espèce de fils de riche finira par se ranger du côté de ses parents et te jètera aux poubelles dès la première occasion!

-RONALD WEASLEY! Je t'interdis de dire de pareilles choses! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'un fromage que cela vaut pour tous les garçons de l'école.

-De fromage? S'étrangla-t-il.

Ils jouaient drôlement bien la comédie, pensa Harry, alors qu'il était placé, invisible, derrière la chaise du directeur de maison des Mêles, en attente du bon moment pour jeter trois goûtes du sérum dans son jus de citrouilles. Quelle chance qu'il ne l'eut pas terminée, sinon cette mise en scène n'aurait servie à rien. Le coeur battant, il se statufia, prêt à saisir toute occasion. Puis, Ron poursuivi.

-Tu veux que je te montre qui est le fromage entre nous deux! Cria-t-il de nouveau, brandissant sa baguette en la pointa vers sa soeur.

-Assez! S'écria Rogue à l'autre bout de la pièce, un ton autoritaire dans la voix. Il se leva d'un trait, manquant de peu Harry qui dû se fier à ses réflexes pour reculer rapidement, puis se dirigea vers les deux Weasley. Votre comportement est inacceptable Monsieur Weasley. Retenue, demain soir. Tant qu'à vous, Miss, je vous prierais de quitter cette pièce immédiatement avant que je ne vous réserve le même sort.

Profitant de cette distraction, Harry versa le contenu dans la coupe du professeur et s'éloigna rapidement, bien que silencieux, et se plaça aux côtés de ses amis, attendant que Ron quitte la pièce pour s'extirper lui aussi. Le brun aux lunettes était plus que satisfait de la tournure de la situation, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce que Rogue se lève de sa chaise. Ravi du résultat et au sourire que son ami lui fit à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, il sut que Ronald ressentait la même gloire que lui.

À présent que le plus difficile était fait, Ginny vint s'assoir de nouveau à la longue table des Pures, se plaçant délibérément de manière à voir Rogue et fit semblant de se servir un morceau de gâteau. Elle avait chaud, d'un coup et ses mains moites lui indiquèrent qu'elle était nerveuse. Pourvu qu'il n'ait vu que du feu à leur plan et qu'il finisse son verre. Les élèves sortirent peu à peu de la pièce, ne la laissant qu'avec quelques retardataires ainsi que sa cible. Et alors qu'elle ne finit par être seule avec un couple qui se bécotait à la table des Mêles, l'angoisse s'éprit d'elle. Elle ne pourrait bientôt plus compter sur la patience - remarquable, il faut l'avouer - du directeur et la rouquine avait presque finit son assiette, éternisant sa dégustation à son maximum.

Les deux autres élèves finirent par se lever et s'éclipser de la pièce, anéantissant les dernier espoir de Ginny. Son dessert terminé et les plats disparus, plus aucune excuse ne la retenait.

-Je vous prierais de bien vouloir quitter la pièce, Mademoiselle.

Rogue se leva doucement et au dernier instant, finit son verre d'un trait. Les yeux de la rouquine s'agrandirent et elle se précipité vers ce dernier.

-Monsieur, demanda-t-elle sagement.

-Hmm?

-Je me demandais, enfin, Ginny prit une grande inspiration et se lança une fois pour toute, pourriez-vous me dire où se trouvent les élèves nés-moldus de Poudlard?

-Je ne peux pas…

«Quoi?», s'écria une voix intérieure de la jeune fille.

-… car le seul qui soit réellement au courant, est…

Le professeur présentait une certaine résistance, mais un bout de quelques secondes qui parurent être une éternité, il avoua.

…Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Ne vous gênez pas pour laisser votre avis! 

Bonne semaine à tous! ^^) 


	15. Chapter 15

**Une larme.**

-Dumbledore? s'exclama pour une énième fois Harry. Notre directeur? Je n'y crois pas une miette. Ce Rogue t'a menti.

-Impossible, répondit d'un ton neutre Drago, Neville a testé la potion sur un enseignant connaissant l'occlumancie, ton parrain Harry, se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter alors qu'il voyait ce dernier sur point d'argumenter, et n'a pu se résoudre qu'à nous dire la vérité. De plus, il n'avait aucune raison de se douter qu'il y en avait dans son breuvage et enfin, il n'a ni changer le contenu du verre ou ne s'est sceller la gorge. Rogue fut soumis aux mêmes conditions que Sirius, donc vraiment, je persiste à dire qu'il ne pouvait inventer de mensonges.

-Dans ce cas, devrions-nous nous méfier de notre directeur?

-Ou plutôt croire qu'ils sont tous en sécurités, affirma finalement Ginny. Je vous signale, et je cite, que Rogue a mentionné que Dumbledore était le seul réellement au courant. Cela pourrait signifier qu'il les garde en sécurité, loin du danger de notre ministre.

-Oui, ce pourrait être plausible, acquiesça le blond, pesant les arguments en faveur et en défaveur de cette théorie dans sa tête.

-Une chose est sûre, annonça soudain Ron, c'est que nous devrons à présent garder un oeil sur lui.

Cela faisait des heures que le groupe d'amis débattaient sur le sujet, cherchant et se creusant la cervelle afin de saisir tous les sens de l'affirmation de Rogue. Le feu crépitait toujours tandis qu'ils avaient quitté, une heure plus tôt, la grande table pour les divans plus confortables. Ginny était partie aussitôt la réponse de Rogue prononcée, ne désirant pas risquer d'être dévoilée au grand jour une fois les effets de la potion dissipés. Lorsqu'ils eurent rejoints la Salle sur Demande, elle leur raconta ce qu'il avait révélé et depuis, ils n'avaient pas cesser d'en discuter. La rouquine était maintenant blottie dans les bras de son petit-ami, alors que Ron, Harry et Neville partageaient un canapé placé pour l'occasion devant le leur.

Il était passé minuit et la fatigue commença à s'emparer du groupe, baillant chacun à relais. À cet instant, les flammes se dissipèrent tranquillement, renforçant leur envie de dormir. Finalement, d'un commun accord, ils conclurent que sans nul doute Rogue avait dit la vérité et qu'il était probable que Dumbledore cachait secrètement les «Bourbes» à Tom Jedusor. C'était, bien évidemment, le bilan le plus réconfortant, puisque s'ils ne se trompaient pas, cela signifiait que leurs amis ne craignaient rien. Pourtant, la rouquine ne put s'empêcher de se répéter ce que le directeur lui avait dit, quelques jours auparavant dans son bureau : «Parfois, il y a des questions auxquelles il vaut mieux ne pas avoir de réponse ».

Drago détailla sa petite-amie et sentit qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Elle était tendue et les yeux chocolats de celle-ci s'étaient perdus dans les flammes incessantes du foyer. Il sentait également le regard d'Harry sur lui, tandis que Ronald et Neville s'endormaient tranquillement dans le confort des coussins. Il glissa ses doigts entre la chevelure éclatante de Ginny et vint caresser le fond de sa tête. La jeune fille, d'abord surprise par les nouveaux gestes affectueux de Drago, finit par soupirer d'aise.

-Je crois qu'il est assez tard, déclara Harry en se levant d'un bond. Vous venez?

Paresseusement, le rouquin et le brun l'imitèrent. La tension montait dans la salle, Harry et Ron regardaient fébrilement le nouveau couple, tandis que ces derniers se sentirent mal à l'aise par cette intrusion dans leur intimité.

-Bon, je crois qu'on devrait leur ficher la paix, je suis certain qu'ils ont envie d'être un peu seuls.

Une fois partis, Ginny plongea son regard dans celui du blond. Il était si beau. Elle se sentie tellement heureuse, en cet instant, qu'il l'ait choisi elle. Son air grave et son sourire coquin éveillèrent en elle des sensations jamais ressenties auparavant. Une décharge électrique. Des frissons débutant du bas pour se rendre jusqu'au haut de son corps. Se forçant à contrôler sa respiration, ses envies, elle approcha doucement son visage au sien, sans se détacher de ses yeux. Drago amena sa main qui caressait les cheveux de la rouquine sur la joue de celle-ci, puis fonça sans hésitation vers ses lèvres.

-Je suis désolé que la soirée se soit terminée ainsi.

-Ne t'excuses pas Drago, on a mal choisi notre moment pour tomber en amour j'imagine, répondit Ginny, levant les yeux au ciel, à moitié lasse de leur situation compliquée.

À ses mots, le jeune homme se raidi. Ses mains déjà froides de nature se glacèrent. De l'amour. Est-ce possible que ce qu'il ressente envers Ginny puisse être décris en un mot aussi banal que l'amour? N'est-ce pas trop simple, trop commun, trop facile de décrire toute cette montée d'émotion en de la simple amour? N'est-ce pas risqué? Trop incertain? L'amour est si fragile, aisé à détruire. Ses parents lui avaient enseigné qu'il n'apportait rien de bon, si ce n'est que déception et déchirure. Mais Drago n'avait pas envie de tout cela, pas envie de souffrir. Pourtant, il savait très bien qu'à ce moment précis, rien ni personne au monde ne le rendait aussi vulnérable que la magnifique créature à la chevelure de feu qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Une envie de fuir lui traversa l'esprit, mais fut vite évanouie à l'idée de la rendre malheureuse.

Une étincelle traversa alors son regard.

Il se promit qu'il ne quitterait jamais Ginny Weasley, qu'à condition qu'il soit certain de ne pouvoir lui faire de mal.

-Je ne voulais pas dire… je… Je me suis mal exprimée…

Le blond revint à la réalité et, sans tenir compte de la réaction ridicule de sa petite-amie, il poursuivit ce qu'il avait lui-même arrêté.

-Je n'ai juste pas l'impression de tomber, souffla-t-il à son oreille, entre deux baisers.

Les jours suivants défilèrent tranquillement. Le temps s'était refroidi, annonçant que novembre approchait à grands pas. Le rythme des études restait aussi chargé. Le groupe d'amis avait trouvé une nouvelle routine, une sorte d'équilibre, et était soudé plus que jamais, car bien qu'ils se sentent soulagés que le directeur de l'école soit celui s'occupant des Nés-moldus, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils ne savaient rien de leur condition. Ainsi, la préoccupation partagée dans le groupe les amenait à rester ensemble. À craindre, jour après jour, qu'une mauvaise nouvelle surgisse. Harry s'était donc chargé de lire la gazette chaque matin pour vérifier si un article à leur sujet était apparu. Mais rien. C'était comme si le reste du monde n'était pas au courant que des élèves, beaucoup d'élèves, manquaient à Poudlard.

La fête d'Halloween fut également annoncée et c'est sans grande surprise que seuls les étudiants appartenant à la maison des Pures, ou invités par l'un d'eux, pouvaient y participer. Bien que l'idée d'une soirée semblait appréciée, il n'en restait pas moins que le message était clair. La pureté du sang conférait des avantages considérables au sein de la société magique.

-Dumbledore s'est battu avec le ministère…

-Le ministre, tu veux dire, Sirius. Le coupa Harry.

Les deux se toisèrent un instant puis le parrain de Potter poursuivit.

-Si ce n'avait pas été de lui, aucun Sang-mêlé aurait pu participé à cette fête. Il met toute son influence en jeu pour tenter de freiner le minis…tre. Mais Tom est plus jeune, plus charismatique dirait-on… et peut se montrer très.. persuasif.

Harry, Ron, Ginny et Drago se tenaient dans le bureau de Sirius, alors que la soirée avait été annoncée plus tôt durant la journée. Ils déploraient l'injustice de la situation.

-Persuasif? Questionna la rouquine.

-Oui Ginny. Il est dangereux et je ne crois pas qu'il me serait abusé d'affirmer que son pouvoir pourrait dépasser celui de notre cher Albus. Toutefois, si cela est le cas, Tom Jedusor n'en sait rien encore et il serait juste d'ajouter que sa crainte envers Dumbledore l'empêche d'entreprendre de plus graves décisions que celle d'enlever le droit à des élèves de se rendre ou non à une soirée.

-Message compris, répondit Ronald en ravalant la boule formée dans sa gorge.

-Maintenant les enfants, j'ai des choses plus urgentes à régler.

Harry, Ron et Ginny tournèrent les talons alors que Drago restait statué devant Sirius, le visage impassible.

-Je vous rejoints, se força-t-il à dire pour que personne ne l'attende.

Lorsque les derniers pas se firent entendre, le jeune blond releva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Sirius.

-Qu'advient-il de mes parents? Et épargnes-moi tes explications évasives. Je ne suis plus l'enfant que j'étais et je veux connaître la vérité.

Drago s'était exprimé sur un ton froid et autoritaire, laissant trace d'aucune émotion pouvant trahir sa requête.

Sirius Black prit une grande inspiration et garda le silence un long moment. Il prit le temps d'observer celui qui lui faisait face, prenant la situation au sérieux. Les sourcils froncés, il se sentit tranquillement flanché. Le gamin avait droit de savoir.

-Demandes-moi ce que tu aimerais connaître et je te répondrai sans mentir. Puis il haussa le ton, sachant que Drago allait intervenir. C'est promis.

-Sont-ils du côté de James ou celui de Jedusor?

Bien que la réponse lui fût évidente, il avait besoin d'en être certain, d'avoir une confirmation. Ses parents lui avaient demandé quelques semaines plus tôt de chercher celui qui voulait prendre la place du ministre actuel et à leur requête, Drago en avait déduit qu'ils travaillaient pour _lui_. Toutefois, cette idée de les savoir du côté sombre de la magie était restée jusqu'à ce jour implicite.

-De Jedusor. Question suivante?

-Sont-ils ouvertement affichés de son côté?

-Oui… et non. Non, car tes parents ne se montrent jamais en public, n'apparaissent ni au journal ni nulle part d'ailleurs avec lui. Ils n'ont pas voulu déclarer pour qui ils voteraient lors des prochaines élections. En effet, renchérit Sirius en apercevant le visage perplexe et horrifié du blond, des élections sont prévues pour février prochain. Le nom de James Potter, parti opposé à celui de Tom Jedusor, sera annoncé dans tous les journaux demain matin.

Black prit une pause s'attendant à une bombarde de questions ou à une crise de panique de Drago, mais ce dernier n'en fit rien lui permettant ainsi de poursuivre.

-Oui, puisque tes parents sont chargés de torturer, en secret, les sorciers s'affichant avec le père d'Harry. Mais les gens parlent, les ragots prennent forme. C'est la raison pour laquelle James a décidé de s'afficher. Il ne supportait plus de voir les autres souffrir à sa place.

-Qui? À qui ont-ils oser…

-Tu sais… Nous ne pouvons encore en être certain…

-À qui? Exigea Drago, la voix maintenant tremblante, sur le point d'exploser.

-Et bien... La grand-mère paternelle de Neville..., à vrai dire, ce dernier devrait se réjouir durant les vacances de Noel prochain, cette vieille chipie n'ose plus prononcer un seul mot depuis…

-Ce n'est pas drôle Sirius. Grogna le jeune élève, même si la moquerie du parrain d'Harry l'avait calmé.

-Tu sais Drago, je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour te révéler tout cela et je crois… je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'adresses à tes parents si tu as plus de questions.

L'ancien serpentard hocha la tête et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Il digérait mal les dernières informations reçues. Si ses parents étaient des monstres, qu'est-ce que cela faisait de lui? Se sentait-il prêt à les affronter? Et Ginny. La mettait-il en danger en étant son petit-ami? Si son père, sa mère, sa tante ou même, si le ministre en personne l'apprenait, l'un d'entre eux tenterait-il de s'en prendre à elle pour essayer de l'atteindre?

Bien que Drago connaisse les idées puristes attribuées à la lignée des Malefoy et des Black, il avait de la difficulté à s'imaginer sa mère faire du mal à un autre. Elle qui avait toujours été si douce, si aimante, si patiente avec lui. Il se rappelait les nombreuses nuits où elle avait dormi dans son lit d'enfant pour le rassurer lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars. Il lui semblait que son coeur était bon, alors comment était-il possible qu'elle accomplisse de telles atrocités?

Une larme. Minuscule. Humide. Déchirante.

La dernière que le jeune Malefoy se permettrait de verser pour les siens.

Il ne tenterait ni de l'arrêter, ni de l'effacer. Il la laissait couler le long de son doux visage de neige, au même rythme qu'il laissait son amour pour _eux_ le quitter une fois pour toute.


	16. Chapter 16

**La lettre**

Cedric Diggory lisait pour la énième fois le petit bout de parchemin froissé et abîmé à force d'être manipulé. Bien que son contenu soit simple, évident, écrit dans un but précis, il ne restait que cette lettre n'avait aucun sens. Mais était-ce le fruit de sa tristesse, de sa déchirure face à cette nouvelle? Vivait-il dans un déni douloureux pour se protéger de la dure réalité? Ou bien ces quelques mots avaient-ils un sens caché?

Il reprit à nouveau le bout de papier et le relu. Au fil des mots défilés, son coeur se resserra, sa respiration se crispa et il sentait ses membres se tordre sous l'effet de ce qu'ils raisonnaient en lui. La perte. Il revivait comme à chaque fois la perte d'Hermione.

 _« Cédric, je t'écris ces mots pour mettre fin à notre relation. Oublies moi et ne tente en aucun cas de rentrer en contact avec moi, cela t'évitera des souffrances bien plus grande que tout ce à quoi tu t'imagines._

 _Hermione G. »_

Son ex petite-amie lui avait envoyé alors que la rentrée venait d'être entamée. Sans explication, elle l'avait laissé dans cette atroce torture. Rien pour le consoler, ni pour la rassurer. Hermione Granger avait volé son coeur avec comme but de ne jamais lui redonner. Car il savait qu'elle savait, que par cette lettre, il ne réussirait jamais à s'en remettre. Leur amour était si bon, authentique, parfait, avait-il cru un jour. Mais elle l'avait abandonné. Et depuis, il cherchait tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour la diriger dans une direction différente de la leur, mais Cédric n'y trouvait jamais réponse.

En aucun cas elle avouait qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Que cette rupture était dû au fait que leur coeur ne battait plus à l'unisson. Tout ce qu'elle traduisait était le désir d'Hermione de le garder loin d'elle. De lui éviter d'avoir mal. Il connaissait la petite Granger, il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas blesser les gens, qu'elle encaissait les coups plutôt que de les donner. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle était du genre explicite, à passer par plusieurs chemins, évasive lorsqu'il lui était impossible d'éviter d'infliger une souffrance à un autre. Pourtant, sa lettre représentait en aucun cas cette façon qu'elle a d'aborder les sujets difficiles.

Elle rompait et c'était tout.

-Ça n'a aucun sens, grogna-t-il tout haut, en froissant la lettre dans sa main et en la projetant le plus loin possible.

On cogna à la porte.

-Entrez!

Les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux cernés et perdus, il ne prit pas la peine de relever lorsqu'il entendit des pas de talons se diriger vers lui. Il savait de qui il s'agissait.

-Pas encore en train de te morfondre sur ce bout de papier Ced?

-Laisses-moi tranquille Cho.

Cette dernière était avec lui à l'école des Auror et bien qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup à leurs premières rencontres, elle commençait à lui tomber sur les nerfs depuis qu'elle eut appris sa rupture avec Hermione. Elle prétendait vouloir être à ses côtés pour l'aider à passer au travers, mais le jeune homme soupçonnait cette dernière à vouloir plus. Elle lui faisait souvent des avances peu subtiles et n'hésitait pas à le toucher plus que de raison. Cho était une jolie fille, brillante et audacieuse, mais le jeune homme ne la voyait comme rien de plus qu'une amie. Enfin, il sentait qu'aussi longtemps son amour pour Hermione perdurerait, il ne pourrait voir les autres filles autrement. Il s'imaginait bien qu' _elle_ ne devait pas se priver, pourtant, au fond de lui, Cedric sentait que ce n'était pas finit.

-La Terre appelle Diggory, ricana Chang tout en déposant sensuellement sa main sur la cuisse de l'ancien poufsouffle.

Ce dernier ne tentait plus de repousser ses avances, sachant que cela était peine perdue.

«Laisses-toi faire et le jour où tu y trouveras un certain plaisir sera le jour où tu seras réellement passé à autre chose. Je le fais pour toi Diggo!» avait-elle affirmer un jour. Cédric n'était pas idiot, il savait très bien que les raisons du comportement de sa supposée meilleure amie n'était pas aussi humble qu'elle le prétendait, mais il ne trouvait plus la force de l'arrêter. Après tout, si sa stratégie finissait par fonctionner, il ne pouvait que sortir vainqueur de cette histoire. Non?

-En plus, lorsqu'une fille quitte un mec de la sorte, il est certain qu'elle ait quelque chose à cacher. Je te parie que cette Hermione…

Mais voilà que Cedric n'écoutait plus. Les derniers mots prononcés par Cho avait éveillé quelque chose en lui.

-Que viens-tu de dire? demanda-t-il impatient.

-Ne le prends pas comme ça Diggo… Le fait que Granger t'aie probablement trompé n'est que…

-Non! la coupa Cedric de plus en plus agacé par la tendance de son amie à attitrer le mauvais rôle à sa petite-a… à son ex. Qu'as-tu dis avant ta théorie improbable?

-Rien de bien étonnant. Simplement, lorsqu'une fille laisse les choses aussi ambiguës pour mettre fin à une relation, c'est qu'elle a certainement quelque chose à cacher.

Le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme accéléra au fil et à mesure que les morceaux du puzzle s'assemblèrent.

Le fait qu'Hermione ne lui ait pas explicitement dit qu'elle ne l'aimait plus.

Elle n'avait donné aucune raison valable à leur rupture.

Sa demande de ne plus rentrer en contact avec elle.

Son désir non voilé de le protéger.

Hermione était en danger.

Cedric dormit mal cette nuit-là. Des images de la femme qu'il aimait se faire torturer, ou bien agresser, ou même tuer le tourmenta dans chacun de ses rêves. Il se réveilla donc à la première heure, sauta sous l'eau chaude pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, englouti en deux bouchées son petit-déjeuner puis fila au Ministère de la magie.

-Papa! J'ai besoin d'un rendez-vous avec le Ministre en personne.

Amos Diggory, occupant un poste au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, avait, au fil des années, accumulé de nombreux contacts et Cedric savait que ceux-ci pourrait le mener au Ministre.

-C'est au sujet de 'Mione. Je crois qu'elle est en danger, renchérit Cedric alors qu'il savait que son père contesterait.

-Cédric! Quelle belle surprise. Et que Merlin me dise qui t'a mis de telles sottises en tête!

-Je suis sérieux.

Les deux Diggory échangèrent un long regard plein de sous-attendus avant que le plus sage des deux ne reprennent.

-Ah! Soupira Amos. J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible, car vois-tu, notre ministre a des affaires plus urgentes à s'occuper pour un bon bout de temps.

Il pointa un journal qui traînait par-là sur son bureau en marbre d'un vert plus forêt que la forêt elle-même et le paternel de Cédric retourna à son dossier.

«JAMES POTTER, LE NOUVEAU VISAGE DE LA MAGIE?»

«TOM JEDUSOR, LE PLUS JEUNE MAIS AUSSI SEUL MINISTRE VOULU DÉTRÔNÉ DE L'HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE»

«JAMES POTTER, À LA TÊTE DU CLAN OPPOSÉ»

«OPPOSITION AU MINISTRE, UNE PREMIÈRE DU MONDE MAGIQUE»

Les grands titres de la Gazette ne parlait que de James Potter et des élections de février prochain. Cela signifierait donc que quelque chose clochait avec Tom Jedusor, confirmant les craintes de Cedric au sujet d'Hermione.

-Alors j'aimerais avoir un entretient avec Dolores Ombrage, notre charmante vice-présidente.

Peu convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée, Amos finit tout de même par accepter et réussit à dénicher un rendez-vous pour son fils en fin d'après-midi.

Incapable de focusser son attention sur autre chose que le tête à tête qu'il devra subir avec la femme en rose, le jeune Diggory convint d'aller déambuler les rues du Chemin de Traverse pour passer le temps. Quelques heures le séparaient de la vérité et il se sentit réellement perdre patience une heure avant, alors qu'il engueulait une pauvre employée de chez Fleury et Bott. Il avait décidé d'entrer cette boutique dans laquelle il n'avait pas mis pied depuis le départ d'Hermione. Les souvenirs de son ancienne petite-amie fascinée par l'étendue de tous les livres lui étant toujours douloureux. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, l'imaginer éprise d'un bouquin le réconfortait. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pu retenir sa colère envers la dame qui avait embrouillé sa vision à son arrivée.

-Une réforme? s'étrangla Cedric, sous les aveux de Dolores.

-Et oui mon p'tit. Le ministre a envoyé tous les nés-moldus de Poudlard dans un camp spécialement conçu pour eux avec pour but ultime de les mettre à jour. Voyez-vous, la société magique court un grand danger à force de leur octroyer les mêmes droits que nous, Sang-Pur, et le ministère a décidé d'agir pour le bien commun. Hum hum!

Le raclement aiguë et mesquin qui sortit de la bouche d'Ombrage fut alors le pire son entendu sur terre, pire que celui même d'un mandragore. Pourtant, ce sont d'avantages les propos de cette femme qui lui procura des envies meurtrières.

-Et, mon cher Cedric Diggory, avec vos remarquables prouesses à l'académie d'Auror, je suis certaine que vous serez digne de ce nom pour offrir vos services à cette réforme.

-Justement, j'aurais une requête. Cedric prit une pause, analysant le moindre traits de la sorcière qui se trouvait devant lui. Lorsqu'elle sembla afficher de la curiosité, il poursuivit. Il en vient à nous de choisir le lieu pour notre prochain stage, et, bien que j'avais en tête de fournir mes services dans un quelconque département du ministère, je crois bien que je vous serais d'avantage utile à l'enceinte de Poudlard, qu'en dites-vous, Miss Ombrage?

La VP prit un instant pour réfléchir à la requête du futur auror et finit par accepter. Elle convint avec lui que les détails de sa mission lui seraient envoyés par hibou et qu'elle se chargerait personnellement de son arrivée à Poudlard. Il débuterait le lundi suivant, soit dans quatre jours exactement.

Une fois cette rencontre interminable finit, Cedric prit un instant pour réfléchir à la situation. Ainsi, Hermione et bien d'autres étaient réellement en danger. Mais alors, de quoi la fille qu'il aimait essayait-elle de le protéger dans sa lettre?

-Monsieur Diggory! Appela une voix que trop reconnaissable derrière lui.

-Oui, Miss Ombrage?

-Vous avez oublié votre veston. J'espère que vous serez plus assidue envers votre devoir à notre grande école de sorcellerie.

-Oui, merci. J'aurais, pendant que nous y sommes, une dernière question.

Dolores regardait le jeune homme des ses yeux de crapaud, l'air soupçonneux.

-Où se trouvent les… les Bourbes?

-Cette information est strictement confidentielle mon p'tit. Mais entre vous et moi, dit-elle à voix basse, vous devez savoir que seul le Ministre en personne détient la réponse à votre question. Hum hum!

Ce dernier son acheva finalement l'ancien élève de Poudlard et il se jeta à la sortie avant de lui faire ravaler sa langue de vipère. Alors qu'il défilait tout ce qu'il avait appris dans la dernière heure, il ne vit pas tout de suite une scène à laquelle il n'aurait jamais dû assister.

Au coin du mur d'en face, une femme sautillait sur place tout en regardant un corps parsemé de spasmes cloué au sol. Les yeux délirant de la femme traduisait un plaisir malsain à maltraité sa proie, qui torturé par la douleur, n'émettait aucun son.

-Alors Nymphadora chérie, tu as perdu ta langue. S'exclama l'agresseur, un rire glacial sortant de sa bouche.

En agitant sa baguette, elle pointa une dernière fois sa baguette vers Tonks et prononça avec ferveur l'un des sortilèges impardonnables.

-Imper…

-Expelliarmus! prononça Diggory au même moment. Alors, à ce que je vois, votre réputation n'est pas qu'une rumeur servant à dévier Tom Jedusor de sous les projecteurs.

Narcissa Malefoy se tenait devant lui, ses longs cheveux blonds ras, ses grands yeux clairs, ainsi que son air hautain et dégoûté. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires, particulièrement lorsqu'elle répondait d'une mission. Elle voulu s'en prendre au jeune homme qui l'avait désarmé mais se ravisa et, profitant de l'inexpérience de Cédric, elle se jeta sur sa baguette pour ensuite disparaître dans les flammes vertes d'une des nombreuses cheminée.

-À…. à … l'a-i-d-e…

Diggory se rua vers Nymphadora Tonks, vérifia son état et s'assura qu'elle puisse transplaner avec lui jusqu'à Ste Mangouste. Peu convaincu, il se dit qu'elle aurait de meilleures chances de survie là-bas plutôt qu'au ministère et il l'y emmena de toute urgence.

Une fois à l'hôpital sorcier, il la confia aux bons soins des médicomages et ne quitta pas les lieux avant de s'assurer que les membres de sa famille soient prévenus. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que Remus Lupin arrive, alors que Cédric commençait à peine à expliquer son récit à la réceptionniste.

-Je prends la relève Ambry. Tu es bien le fils d'Amos? Cedric n'est-ce pas? Lui adressa sans plus attendre l'auror.

-Oui. Oui monsieur.

-Alors Cedric, toute une soirée n'est-ce pas? Tu as besoin de t'assoir peut-être?

Le jeune garçon ne savait que dire. Il s'attendait à une série de questions comme il lui était appris de faire à l'académie, mais au lieu de cela, l'un des plus grand auror d'Angleterre s'assurait de son état et faisait son possible pour le mettre à l'aise.

-Non, ça va Monsieur.

-Je t'en prie, tu viens de sauver ma femme. Appelles-moi Rémus. Et maintenant, si tu me racontais ce qui s'est passé? Tu peux faire cela pour moi?

Cédric ne se fit pas supplier, il raconta son entretient avec Dolores Ombrage pour expliquer sa présence si tardive au ministère, puis il mentionna le corps de Tonks sur le sol sous l'effet de la torture, que Narcissa Malefoy en était l'auteure et qu'il l'avait empêcher d'attaquer sa femme avec, il en était presque certain, un sort d'Imperium. Puis, il décrivit vaguement la fuite de cette dernière par le réseau des cheminées du ministère. Une fois son récit terminé, Cedric osa enfin lever les yeux vers Lupin qui semblait réfléchir à la situation.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit enfin par prendre parole, tout en s'assurant qu'il n'y ait aucune oreille indiscrète .

-Écoutes moi bien, je veux que tu ne racontes cette histoire à personne. Tu as très bien agit, saches-le. Mais si tu rapportes cela à qui que ce soit et que cette histoire revient aux oreilles du Ministre, je craints que tu sois la prochaine personne sur la liste. Pas un mot, tu comprends?

-Compris.

-Tu dis croire que Mme Malefoy a tenté le sort de l'Imperium sur ma femme. Ce sont de graves accusations. Es-tu certain de ce que tu avances?

-Au nom d'Helga Poufsouffle, j'en suis même convaincu.

-Tu en sais donc beaucoup trop…

Et sans prévenir, Lupin envoya un sort d'oubliettes au jeune Diggory, qui, une fois sa mémoire modifiée, reparti à son dortoir comme si les événements mouvementés n'avaient jamais existé. Sa seule préoccupation à présent était son «stage» prévu pour Poudlard, afin de se rapprocher de la vérité sur ce qui se passait sous silence à son ancienne école.

Remus Lupin se trouva dans une énorme demeure, au décor sombre et majestueux, qui respirait la richesse et l'abondance. Un elfe de maison malmené et sous-alimenté l'accueille poliment et le conduit dans une grande pièce qu'il interpréta comme le salon. Assis sur un grand fauteuil d'un cuir rare et au coût inestimable, un homme aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs, sirotait un verre d'un alcool qui devait coûter une petite fortune. L'homme aux traits tirés et aux yeux inquisiteurs ne daigna pas se tourner lorsque son invité franchit le palier du salon.

-Cedric Diggory ne sera plus un problème, il n'a aucun souvenir de ce qu'il a vu.

-Tu peux disposé alors, répliqua sèchement Lucius Malefoy.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre!

N'hésitez pas à me dire en commentaire ce que vous pensez ^^)


	17. Chapter 17

**Halloween**

-Tu n'as aucun droit quelconque sur moi compris?

-Bien sûr que si, je suis ton frère, j'ai tous les droits.

Ronald pouvait être un vrai abrutis lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Hier encore, il donnait une liste complète de tous les bons partis de Poudlard pour lesquels sa soeur jumelle aurait dû s'éprendre et aujourd'hui il lui sortait l'excuse que par droit de sang, il devrait avoir un mot décisif sur son petit-ami. La rouquine commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez que les gens autour d'elle croient mieux savoir qu'elle de ce qui est bien ou non. Elle aimait Drago et il était absolument hors de question qu'elle le quitte.

Elle ne se voyait tout simplement plus sans lui. C'était clair à présent, le feu et la glace ne faisait qu'un. L'un permettait l'équilibre de l'autre, menant à la température idéale, le doux mélange d'une brise fraiche réchauffée à l'aide de grandes et belles flammes virevoltantes.

Ginny Weasley bouillait sur place alors qu'elle écoutait d'une oreille sourde les propos de son frères tout en jetant des coups d'oeil furtifs à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Et là. Tempête et irruption firent oublier à la jeune fille les provocations de Ron. Le feu laissait place aux braises alors que la neige apparu subitement, sans prévenir. Deux sphères métalliques s'enchainèrent à elle et Ginny se sentait déjà plus sereine.

-Tu m'excuseras, Ronald, le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Et sans même attendre la réponse de ce dernier, elle bondit sur ses pieds et s'évada vers son paradis terrestre. La rouquine prit sans hésiter la main qui lui était offerte et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Drago Malefoy.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Gin?

-J'ai encore eu droit d'y goûter avec Ronald et s'il continue, je me crois capable du pire.

-Alors je t'aiderai volontier à lui faire tout ce que tu voudras, ricana doucement Drago.

-M'ouai.. On verra.

Ginny n'osait pas aborder le sujet avec son petit-ami, mais elle était déçue qu'il ne s'entende pas avec Ron. Son jumeau avait beau la dépasser par moment, il restait son frère et son meilleur ami depuis leur enfance. Les temps ont évolués, mais il fut une époque où ils étaient inséparables. Ainsi, même si la jeune Weasley le cachait, l'opinion de Ron avait bien plus de valeur qu'elle n'osait l'admettre.

-Au fait, j'ai pris la peine de choisir nos déguisements pour le bal d'Halloween. Je crois que tu va aimer l'idée.

-Tu as fait quoi? S'écria Ginny.

-Je… et bien… j'ai pensé que… je… j'ai… mais au fur et à mesure que Drago tentait de formuler une phrase convenable, les yeux bouillonnant de la rouquine l'incitait à se taire.

Alors que le blond laissait le silence planer entre eux deux, Ginny explosa en un rire moqueur et satisfait. Un rire qui venait du coeur. Joyeux. Étincelant. Magnifique.

-Tu m'achètes un costume alors que tu ne m'as même pas invité. Tu ne serais pas un peu trop confiant? Ricana la jeune Weasley.

Drago grogna. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle n'irait à ce bal avec personne d'autre que lui, alors l'idée qu'elle puisse se trouver dans les bras d'un autre lui suffisait à le rendre mauvais. Puis en apercevant les yeux brillants de plaisir de sa petite-amie, le jeune homme su qu'il ne pourrait lui résister longtemps. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira sans grâce.

-Je t'invites et tu acceptes. J'ai choisi nos costumes. Tu peux cesser de te payer ma tête maintenant Wistiti.

Sur ce, Drago parti sans un regard en arrière. Il marchait d'un trait et une grande colère montait en lui, comme si un grondement rude et transperçant traversait chaque parcelle de son corps. Sa poitrine avait envie d'exploser et de tout anéantir. Le jeune homme savait au fond que sa réaction était démesurée, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Une raison inconnue le poussait à ressentir une éternelle ***rage***, le réduisant à effleurer le bonheur qu'en petite quantité. Drago se crispait au fil de ses pas, car plus il réfléchissait, plus il sentait son bonheur lui échapper. Il la voyait. Dansant, virevoltant au travers un champs parsemé de capucines aux couleurs chaudes, en une journée d'été parfaite. Et elle riait, ou plutôt, se moquait de lui. Sa danse l'éloignait tranquillement, grandissant la distance entre eux et Drago avait beau avancer vers elle, ses efforts étaient vain. Et son rire le déchirait un peu plus, plus il réalisait que ce son était le plus doux d'entre tous. Il n'était pas digne d'elle, il n'était pas à la hauteur et il n'avait donc pas droit à son bonheur, aussi petite la dose soit-elle.

-Malefoy, JE TE PARLE!

Le concerné reconnu la voix de la personne derrière lui et il ne se sentit pas en mesure de répondre. Il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer et encore moins de se disputer.

-Fiches-moi la paix Weasley.

L'ancien serpentard se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, en sueur froide et le coeur battant. Après son échange avec Ginny, il avait ruminé toute l'après-midi jusqu'à tard le soir. Il se rappelait avoir aperçu Harry s'endormir avec un sourire triomphant et puis, plus rien. Il devait être au moins 3 heures du matin et Drago savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Il soupira. Ses devoirs et parchemins étaient déjà tous complétés, terminés et vérifiés à plus de deux fois chacun. Il savait très bien que sans la cape d'invisibilité de Potter, il était peine perdu de se promener dans le château à cette heure. Se rendre à la Salle Commune seul ne l'enchantait guère, il se voyait mal tourner en rond dans une pièce aussi grande durant des heures. Soupir. Il ne restait plus que lui, le plafond et ses pensées. La nuit promettait d'être longue…

Le bal d'Halloween était enfin arrivé et Ginny se réveilla avec une boule au creux de l'estomac et l'envie de fondre en larmes. Elle mit cet état d'âme sur l'absence de sa meilleure amie et décida d'écarter ses ressentiments pour profiter de la journée. En effet, elle aurait beau pleuré jusqu'à se vider complètement de son eau, ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'elle ferait revenir Hermione. Elle enfila des vêtements simples, se brossa les dents et fonça tête première à la Grande Salle. La rouquine déjeuna seule et s'assura de ne croiser personne qu'elle connaisse qui serait susceptible de lui parler. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur et savait qu'elle ferait exploser la cervelle de quiconque l'encombrerait. Alors oui, vivement qu'elle reste isolée en cette journée.

Pour tuer le temps, elle arpenta les couloirs du château, se chamailla avec Peeves, avança ses devoirs et finit par faire une sieste dans son dortoir. Les heures passèrent lentement, mais lorsqu'elle sortit de son sommeil, la noirceur était tombée et l'urgence de commencer à se préparer s'empara d'elle. La jeune Weasley sentit à nouveau une boule dans le creux de son estomac, mais cette fois-ci, il semblait vibrer en elle et vouloir lui nouer la gorge. Sa séance préparation lui semblait bien terne sans Hermione. C'était elle qui la coiffait et la maquillait d'ordinaire. Hermione était plus douée que Ginny dans bien des domaines et cette dernière avait toujours pris pour acquis que sa meilleure amie serait disponible en tout temps. La voilà pourtant, seule, dans une chambre trop grande et spectaculaire pour elle où régnait la faible lumière de sa lampe de chevet éclairait la pièce. La boule grondait à nouveau et, cette fois-ci, elle n'eut pas le courage de la forcer à rester au niveau de son ventre. Sa gorge se serra et ses yeux lui picotèrent atrocement. Ginny sentit ses jambes s'engourdir et bientôt, sa vue fut voilée par un liquide chaud et humide. Elle sentit à peine une gouttelette lui caresser la joue et s'abattre sur sa poitrine. Elle qui ne voulait pas pleurer, la voilà complètement désemparer face à ses tourments. Et pourtant. Pourtant, elle n'avait d'autres choix que d'enfiler sa robe, de s'occuper de ses cheveux et d'arranger son visage pour qu'aucune trace de cette faiblesse ne soit visible aux yeux de tous. Ginny n'était pas Pures, mais bien Gryffondor. Elle voulait le prouver.

Quelqu'un cogna à sa porte alors qu'elle finissait d'appliquer son mascara. La rouquine observa son reflet dans le miroir une dernière fois et fut ravie du résultat. Elle portait une robe couleur émeraude, laquelle était en texture d'écaille à partir des hanches jusqu'aux pieds. Le devant de la robe s'arrêtait un peu au dessus du genou alors que le derrière s'allongeait jusque sur le sol pour finir en queue de poisson. Le haut, plus simple, ressemblait drôlement à un corset aux couleurs rose et or. Pour l'occasion, elle avait tressée ses cheveux et les avait ramenés en queue de cheval où quelques bouclettes désordonnées venaient prendre la forme de son visage. Elle s'était maquillée légèrement et portait des chaussures aux mêmes couleurs que le bas de sa robe. L'ensemble lui paraissait sensationnel et de ce pas, elle alla ouvrir à son cavalier. Ce dernier ne sembla pas déçu de ce qu'il y découvrit par son sourire en coin et la complimenta comme il se doit.

-Tu es certainement la plus belle sirène que cette terre aura connu.

-Merci! Je dois dire que tu fais un très beau pirate également. Le concept est parfait. Alors, prêt?

-Prêt!

Harry tint la porte de sa cavalière et lui offrit son bras convenablement. À ce moment, Drago franchit les derniers pas de l'escalier qui menait au dortoir de Ginny mais s'arrêta d'un trait lorsqu'il vit la scène défilé sous ses yeux. Sa petite-amie, ravissante, aux bras d'un autre que lui. Un goût amer à la bouche, il se retint de peu d'empoigner sa baguette pour s'attaquer à Potter. Il n'osa plus poser ses yeux sur Ginny et, statué sur place, le blond déguisé en un ange tout blanc se sentit transformé en être des ténèbres.

-Drago… chuchota Ginny, honteuse.

Mais ce dernier ne daigna pas un regard pour elle, il fit comme si elle lui était invisible et concentra toute sa colère sur Harry. L'ancien serpentard se sentit prêt à exploser et pourtant, son visage de marbre n'affichait plus aucune émotion. Il se montra aussi froid qu'un bloc de glace.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, finit-il par dire avant de partir d'un pas raide et de disparaître pour de bon.

Ginny et Harry se trouvèrent dans un silence pesant et aucun des deux n'osèrent le briser. Le jeune Potter se sentit idiot, bien évidemment qu'il était le second choix de Ginny, il aurait dû s'en douter.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit Ginny? demanda Harry d'un ton accusateur.

-Pardon? souffla-t-elle, sans comprendre où son ami voulait en venir.

-Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas avertis que tu cachait à Drago qu'on y allait ensemble? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas eu le courage de me dire que je n'étais qu'un remplaçant?

-Je n'ai…

-Ne me ment pas! Je le connais comme s'il était mon frère et je peux te jurer qu'il était au courant de rien.

Ginny baissa les yeux et sentit sa gorge picoter à nouveau. Non, elle ne picotait pas, elle semblait se déchirer de l'intérieur tellement la douleur était vive. Elle avait envie de crier au meurtre, de vider ses poumons, d'arrêter son coeur de battre. Mais elle savait que rien de tout cela n'était possible, alors elle ravala sa peine pour la milième fois aujourd'hui et déballa son sac à Harry. Elle lui expliqua sa dispute avec Drago, avec Ronald, son impression qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de prendre des décisions pour elle, l'impression qu'elle devait absolument appartenir à quelqu'un. Elle pleura l'absence d'Hermione et le vide qui grandissait à l'intérieur d'elle.

-… Je savais que si je t'avais expliquer tout cela dès le début, tu m'aurais convaincu de me réconcilier avec Drago et je n'aurais pas réussi à prouver que j'étais en mesure de choisir pour moi. Je suis désolée Harry, je ne voulais pas faire de peine à qui que ce soit.

-Ça va… je te crois Ginny… Mais tu réalises que tu n'as rien prouver du tout? Alors si j'étais toi, je ne perdrais pas mon temps avec un simple ami et je courrais me faire pardonner auprès de Drago avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Mais enfin, n'as-tu rien compris de ce que je t'ai dis? Je t'ai choisis TOI comme cavalier et je ne compte pas revenir sur cette décision.

-Très bien, c'est toi qui voit. Mais je t'averti, je ne t'accompagnerai pas au bal avec la tête que tu as.

Les deux s'esclaffèrent et une fois le maquillage de la jeune fille rétablit, ils se dirigèrent à cette soirée d'Halloween tant attendue.

Drago Malefoy dansait déjà sur la piste avec une fille au déguisement outrageux et vulgaire. On pourrait pratiquement dire que les vêtements étaient manquant mais il se fichait bien de l'apparence de cette dernière. Il se colla un peu plus à elle et ne se gêna pas de l'enlacer vigoureusement. Ses gestes étaient brusques et sévères, mais cela semblait plaire à sa partenaire. Tant mieux, car il n'avait aucune intention d'en prendre soin, il voulait au contraire se défouler et cette brune banale faisait l'affaire.

La chanson tira à sa fin et la brunette en profita pour se tourner vers son ange démoniaque tout en s'agrippant à son coup. Elle lui joua dans la nuque, puis s'approcha de son oreille d'une manière qu'elle voulait sensuelle.

-Et si on montait à ma chambre, lui susurra-t-elle en battant des cils.

Drago ne porta aucun regard sur la fille et il porta son attention à l'autre bout de la piste où Ginny le dévisagea sans gêne. Elle avait cessé de danser avec Harry et elle sirotait un verre sans détourner son attention de son petit-ami. Drago espérait pouvoir lire en elle pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait en cet instant même, pour savoir s'il avait déjà tout gâché avec elle ou bien s'il avait des chances de se rattraper. Il souda ses yeux aux siens durant un bon moment, enfin, assez pour que sa cavalière s'impatiente et le ramène sur terre.

-Je te ferai découvrir d'autres talents une fois tous les deux, poursuivit-elle en doublant d'effort pour paraître charmeuse.

Drago qui comprenait davantage le message non voilé de celle-ci retourna à son tourbillon marron mais cette fois-ci, avec un regard suppliant. La rouquine leva les yeux en l'air, soupira, pris une grosse gorgée du contenu dans son verre et fonça droit sur eux.

Sans grâce, elle plaqua sa petite main sur la poitrine de la brunette et la repoussa loin de celui qu'elle aimait.

-Je te conseillerais d'enlever tes sales pattes d'aguicheuse de mon petit-ami ou sinon tu auras affaire à moi!

-Mais.. bredouilla cette dernière, outrée de cette accusation.

-Dégage, grogna Ginny Weasley à la réputation de tigresse.

Sans plus un mot, la cavalière de Drago, dont ce dernier ignorait complètement le prénom, disparut rageusement dans la foule pendant que ce dernier enlaça doucement la rouquine dans ses bras. Mais cette dernière n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle se tourna furieusement vers Drago et le menaça du doigt.

-Je te prévient Malefoy, je n'aurais aucune difficulté à te réduire toi et tes hormones en pâté pour chien.

-Si tu crois que mes hormones avaient lieu d'être dans cette soirée, tu te trompes Wistiti.

-Et toi, si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir en faisant des yeux doux, tu te fourres la baguette dans le nez mon cher! Je te signale que j'ai plusieurs raisons de t'en vouloir…

Mais Drago n'avait plus le coeur à se quereller avec elle, il n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse du monde pour oublier les images atroces de sa Ginny dans les bras de son ancien meilleur ami. Il se pencha vers elle pour aller à la recherche de ses lèvres, mais Ginny bouillait de rage et recula vivement devant le geste de Drago.

-Je suis sérieuse Malefoy, tu ne seras pas pardonné aussi facilement. Tu n'avais rien d'un ange ces derniers temps et…

-Mon costume te plait alors? Déclara-t-il avec toute l'assurance du monde. Je savais que ce concept te plairait. Je voulais être ton ange gardien ce soir, je t'aurais laissé te déguiser en une créature divine ou quoique ce soit qui t'aurait plu. De toute façon, je savais que peu importait le costume que tu choisirais, car tu serais rester à mes yeux celle que je protégerais jusqu'à la mort.

Ginny buvait les paroles du blond et elle se sentit complètement ridicule de lui avoir fait une scène pour si peu. Les joues en feu, elle réfléchit à sa réaction disproportionnée qu'elle lui avait faite pour avoir «choisi» leur costume. Il n'avait donc jamais eu l'intention de décider à sa place, il avait simplement pris un concept auquel elle aurait pu facilement concorder. Même si elle se sentit bête de la tournure que toute cette histoire avait prise, il lui avait quand même fait vivre l'enfer et elle se rattacha à cette perspective pour poursuivre.

-Je… je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais ton costume… et… bredouilla-t-elle, je… pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis dès le début que..?

-Parce que j'ai été assez naïf pour croire que tu me ferais confiance. C'est pour cette raison que je suis venu te chercher ce soir à ton dortoir, je comptais te dire que n'importe quel costume irait avec mon concept… Je voulais te faire la surprise, mais j'ai compris que ce n'était pas une bonne idée avec ton caractère de lionne.

-Grrr! Tu m'as manqué espèce de serpent idiot!

Drago soupira d'aise. Il était soulagé de retrouver sa petite-amie. Il l'embrassa pour de bon cette fois et la serra contre lui. Le reste du bal fut parfait et Ginny semblait avoir fait la paix avec les derniers jours.

Pour sa part, le jeune Malefoy aurait deux mots à dire à Potter.

Quant à Harry, il avait quitter la salle lorsqu'il aperçu la rouquine embrasser Drago, regrettant d'avoir décorer la tour d'astronomie d'une thématique de la mer rien que pour lui et Ginny. Quelle idée d'avoir cru qu'elle serait restée à ses côtés le temps de la soirée complète.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bon sang, mauvais sang**

Hermione observait par la fenêtre de sa minuscule chambre, se demandant ce que ses amis avaient bien pu apprendre aujourd'hui. Elle s'imaginait Ronald en train de dormir à moitié sur son livre d'histoire des runes, avec Harry à ces côtés lui assénant des coups de coude pour le réveiller chaque fois que le professeur poserait les yeux sur eux. Elle s'imaginait Ginny se disputant sans relâche avec Malefoy pour une énième pique qu'il lui adresserait sur ses cheveux ou sur sa famille. Une pensée se dirigea également pour Nev et Luna qui formait le couple le plus étrange mais le plus authentique qui soit également. Son coeur se serra lorsqu'elle pensa au couple, se rappelant qu'elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de briser le sien pour protéger celui qu'elle aimait. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il la cherche, risquant sa vie et gâchant sa carrière. Elle connaissait Cédric comme nul autre et elle savait que si elle lui avait donné plus de détails sur les raisons de leur rupture, il n'en aurait fait qu'à sa tête et aurait tenté par tous les moyens de la retrouver. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas elle-même où elle se trouvait, la brunette savait qu'aucune magie ne pouvait se rendre à eux. En effet, un sort dont Hermione ignorait l'existence planait sur cette demeure repoussant toute sorte de magie. Ironique, non?

« _Pour que vous vous y sentiez comme chez vous_ », avait claqué Bellatrix Lestrange avec dédain avant de récupérer les baguettes de chaque élève et de les enfermer dans cet endroit lugubre.

Le seul avantage de cet inconvénient était que leur directrice de maison ne mettait que très rarement les pieds dans la grande demeure puisqu'elle détestait être dénuée de ses pouvoirs. La majorité du temps, ce devait être les élèves qui sortent de leur «prison», comme ils aimaient définir cet endroit, pour subir des mauvais traitements de Lestrange.

Hermione et les autres étaient traités comme de vulgaires elfes de maison, si ce n'était pas pire. Entre les tortures physiques que leur assénaient Bellatrix, la sous-nutrition et les corvées hors de leur expertise, le tout privé de magie et de contact extérieur, les nés-moldus peinaient à survivre chaque jour. La jeune Granger aurait cru qu'en ce mois d'octobre, ils auraient été libérés depuis longtemps déjà, mais plus le temps avançait, plus elle redoutait que ce jour bénit arriverait. De plus, ils étaient tous issus de famille moldue, alors nul doute qu'aucun parent ne savait ce qui se passait du côté du monde sorcier.

Le coeur d'Hermione se contracta à nouveau. Il n'y avait pas un jour où elle ne regrettait pas le temps d'avant, entourée de ses amis et des gens qu'elle aimait. Il n'y avait pas un jour où sa soif d'apprendre sur ce monde si extraordinaire ne lui manquait pas et aucune journée n'était passée sans qu'elle se demande par Merlin, pour quelle raison ils subissaient tout cela. Dans ses journées les plus sombres, elle avait même poussée sa théorie à l'extrême, s'imaginant que le ministère avait soustrait de la mémoire leur existence aux élèves de Poudlard, mais elle s'était vite résignée, sachant pertinemment que Dumbledore n'aurait jamais permis une telle chose. Toutefois, l'absence d'aide extérieure échappait au raisonnement d'Hermione, ne comprenant pas comment il était possible que personne, ni même un hibou, ne semblait parvenir à se rendre à eux.

-Sang-de-bourbe! Cria Bellatrix Lestrange de l'autre côté de la porte, alors qu'un garçon âgé de deux ans de moins qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers cette sortie maudite.

En effet, chaque soir, quelques minutes avant l'heure du souper, un élève devait aller faire un compte-rendu des corvées terminées lors de la journée, afin de savoir si leur directrice de maison était satisfaite. Bien entendu, elle ne le fut jamais. Pour punir le bourbe, Lestrange employait le sortilège _Doloris_ tout en gravant à l'aide de son couteau favori «sang-de-bourbe inutile» sur une partie du corps de sa victime. Chaque soir, les cris impuissants et dévastés sous la torture de la Sang-Pur hantait la demeure tandis que le rire sadique, jouissant d'un plaisir dément s'élevait de la bouche de Bellatrix. Toutefois, aucune torture n'était telle pour les autres que lorsque les cris de l'élève s'évanouissaient d'un coup, ne laissant place qu'à l'enthousiasme de leur directrice. Car, cette absence de réaction signifiait que sa victime atteignait une telle souffrance que son corps perdait toute trace de vie, n'ayant plus la force de combattre la douleur infligée et restait inerte sous le sort impardonnable.

Cette soirée-là ne fut pas l'exception à la règle et tandis qu'Hermione observait toujours par la fenêtre, une larme coula doucement le long de son visage, alors qu'elle cherchait en elle des images réconfortantes pour garder son sang-froid. Il lui apparu de façon claire des souvenirs d'elle et de Cédric au bal des finissants, s'embrassant, dansant comme de jeunes bienheureux.

-Aaaaaaaaargggggghh! Raisonna un cri strident, accompagné par le rire de leur directrice.

Le rythme cardiaque de Granger s'affola alors que sa gorge se noua. Son impuissance la rendait folle et elle dû redoubler d'effort pour fuir cette réalité funeste. Soudain, une image vague et difforme se dessina dans son esprit. Albus Dumbledore les accompagnait à l'entrée de la gare de train qui les menait jusqu'à cette prison moldue. Des mots, insensées accompagnaient cette scène. « _Aucune réelle magie se retrouve en vous mes élèves, car la vraie magie est l'amour qui nous lie à nos racines et à ceux qui savent suivre ce chemin pour se rendre à vous…_ » Hermione avait alors cessé d'écouter les paroles du vieil homme, croyant que ce n'était que des phrases déjà construites par le ministre en personne. Pourtant, alors qu'elle se répétait ces paroles, une idée semblait prendre forme dans son esprit.

Mais bien sûr! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt! Si ses amis tentaient de les joindre par la magie, cela ne mènerait jamais à la bonne piste. Pour les retrouver, il fallait réfléchir comme un moldu, et surtout, utiliser des moyens moldus.

L'inverse était-il vrai?

Les cris cessèrent. Le torturé était sans aucun doute étendu sur le sol, subissant les dernières attaques de Bellatrix Lestrange, son corps ne répondant plus à la douleur.

* * *

Cedric Diggory regardait par la fenêtre le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. La ruée d'arbres et de colinnes désordonnées était dénué de vie, les couleurs d'automnes se fanaient doucement et le temps froid ne faisait qu'intensifier le sentiment de lourdeur sur ses épaules. Bien qu'il fut accompagné par Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin, de très bons aurors et surtout, un couple débordant d'amour et de bonté, leur joie ne procurait rien de joyeux chez l'apprenti auror et il préféra faire le trajet seul.

Ginny et Drago déjeunaient tranquillement avec Neville tout en discutant avec lui d'une rumeur selon laquelle le Quidditch reprendrait peut-être. Aucun d'entres eux ne s'enflammèrent pour autant, ne voulant pas se faire de faux espoirs. Toutefois, cette perspective semblait ramener de la vie dans l'école.

Alors que les trois Pures finissaient leur repas, les portes de la Grande Salle accueillaient trois nouvelles personnes dont les visages leur étaient très familiers. Cédric Diggory, les cheveux en batailles et le regard impénétrable scrutait la pièce avant de s'attarder sur Ginny, Drago et Neville. Derrière lui, se tenait Remus Lupin et et Nymphadora Tonks, des aurors de haut niveau et reconnus pour leurs nombreux succès.

Une lueur d'espoir s'éprit de la rouquine et elle se leva aussitôt qu'elle croisa le regard de Cédric. Bien qu'elle tentait de se calmer, elle guettait l'instant où sa meilleure amie apparaîtrait derrière les nouveaux venus, mais en vain. Cédric détourna le regard pour prendre un air fier et se diriger vers la tables des professeurs, toujours au fond de la salle. Toutefois, il reconnaissait de peu l'endroit, qui depuis, avait perdu de sa chaleur et de sa bienveillance pour laisser place à du luxe empli de prétention. Pourtant, ce qui troubla d'avantage l'apprenti auror était l'absence de deux tables. Il avait eu écho des changements au sein de Poudlard, certes, mais ne se rendit compte qu'en cet instant de l'étendue des conséquences qui en découlaient. Non seulement les nés-moldus avaient perdus leur égalité en temps que sorcier, mais il semblait que le message lancé par le ministre soit qu'un né-moldu ne devrait pas être présent. Ce message était clair maintenant que Cédric avait ce spectacle sous ses yeux. La vie à Poudlard avait continué sans les eux, leur disparition ne semblait pas inquiéter les élèves d'avantage et nul ne tentait de les chercher. Les sorciers issus de sang moldu ne devraient pas exister et la vie sans ces derniers seraient bien meilleure. Voilà ce que l'absence des bourbes signifiait.

-Bonjour Monsieur Diggory, ravi de vous ravoir parmi nous. L'accueilli gentiment Dumbledore de son éternel sourire. J'espère que le voyage en train s'est bien déroulé.

-Oui, merci Monsieur. Ravi de vous revoir, bien que les circonstances ne soient pas des plus favorables.

-Un stage au sein de notre école ne vous conviendrait-il pas?

-Oh.. euh, non, je suis ravi de faire mon stage ici…

-Bien, le coupa le directeur, dans ce cas, laissez Minerva vous conduire à votre compartiment et nous règlerons les détails de vos tâches dans mon bureau autour de 14h, qu'en dites-vous?

Un peu déboussolé par la presse du directeur à le faire taire, Diggory acquiesça poliment avant de suivre le professeur McGonagall vers sa chambre. Celle-ci était spacieuse et permettait le nécessaire sans tomber dans l'abondance. Elle était également décorée dans les teintes de jaune et noir, un clin d'oeil à son ancienne maison. Sa scolarité, le tournoi des trois champions, sa relation avec Hermione, sa graduation, tout cela lui paraissait si loin aujourd'hui. Il prit le temps de défaire ses valises et de s'installer convenablement avant de se diriger à nouveau à la Grande Salle. Il tenait à tout prix à parler avec les amis d'Hermione avant d'aller à son rendez-vous avec le directeur de Poudlard.

Ginny, Drago, Harry, Ron et Neville étaient, par un heureux hasard, plantés non loin de l'entrée de la Grande Salle et paraissaient d'un point de vue extérieur, en grande discussion. À la vue de Cédric, Ronald l'intima d'un coup de tête discret à les suivre alors que le groupe se dirigeaient vers les escaliers magiques du château. Discrètement, Diggory les suivirent jusqu'au septième étage où les cinq amis s'étaient arrêtés face à un mur, entreprenant trois aller-retour et où Cédric vit apparaître une grande porte majestueuse qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Ce dernier pressa le pas et entra de justesse dans la salle, qu'il devina être la Salle sur demande, selon les rumeurs qui couraient lors de son passage à cette école.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se dévisagèrent tous du regard, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. Un inconfort s'installait entre eux, tandis que chacun réalisait qu'aucune information supplémentaire n'était connue de l'autre concernant la disparition des nés-moldus. Enfin, Ginny prit son courage de gryffondor et brisa la glace.

-C'est bon de te revoir, Diggo.

Ce dernier lui sourit gentiment, il aurait aimer en dire autant, mais l'absence d'Hermione au sein du groupe pesait trop sur lui pour qu'il puisse répondre adéquatement.

-Elle nous manque à nous aussi, tu sais. Enchaîna la rouquine. En t'apercevant, j'étais convaincue que tu rentrais au château avec eux tous…

-Que s'est-il passé exactement? Demanda Cédric, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer.

-Le jour où ils ont annoncés les nouvelles maisons, les élèves issus de famille moldue furent rassemblés comme étant la maison des Bourbes… sauf qu'une table manquait dans la Grande Salle et qu'aucun endroit au château n'avait été dédié pour leur dortoir. Durant la tournée des nouvelles maisons, les bourbes sous la garde de Bellatrix Lestrange, leur directrice de maison, sont partis et ne sont jamais revenus.

-Bellatrix Lestrange? S'étrangla Cédric, les yeux remplis d'angoisse.

Silence. Sa réaction avait confirmé les ronges du groupe d'amis, comme quoi les nés-moldus se trouvaient entre de très, très mauvaises mains.

-…Oui et, termina Drago alors que personne n'osait prononcé le moindre mot, les professeurs de l'école ne semble pas plus au courant que nous de ce qui en est d'eux… Je te le jure, on les a harcelé comme jamais pour en savoir davantage, mais aucun ne semblait en mesure de nous répondre, pas même McGonagall.

-Et vous n'avez rien tenter? Leur reprocha Cédric.

Les cinq amis se lancèrent des regards, mal-à-l'aise. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils pouvaient faire confiance à Cédric, car après tout, il se trouvait à Poudlard sous l'autorité du ministère. Ce dernier dû sentir cette méfiance car il se reprit rapidement.

-J'aime Hermione. Elle est en danger. J'ai besoin d'en savoir le plus possible pour la sortir, elle et tous les autres, de cette situation catastrophique. Je vous conjure, je suis prêt à faire un serment inviolable que je ne rapporterai rien au ministère de ce que vous allez me dire.

Le groupe se regarda à tour de rôle et d'un hochement de tête, chacun consentit à dire la vérité à Cédric. Après tout, ils le connaissaient, excepté Drago, tous très bien et savaient qu'il était un homme de confiance.

-Nous avons réussis à faire boire du _Veritaserum_ à Rogue, poursuivit Harry, et selon ses dires, seul Albus Dumbledore serait au courant de l'endroit exact où se trouve les bourbes.

-Seul Dumbledore? Et Lestrange? Et Jedusor? C'est complètement absurde! C'est… S'énerva Cédric.

-Du calme Diggory, s'emporta également Malefoy, si tu prends quelques précieuses minutes à nous écouter, tu comprendrais qu'il n'y a rien d'absurde dans ce que nous a révélé Rogue.

Diggo ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et lui fit un simple geste de la tête pour l'inciter à continuer, malgré ses nerfs qui semblaient être à bout.

-Bon! D'abord, depuis leur départ, personne n'a revu Bellatrix Lestrange, ni pour un rapport des événements, ni pour un compte-rendu et même pas pour donner des nouvelles au ministre, selon Sirius Black. Si cette folle furieuse savait où elle était, il est certain qu'elle viendrait faire des visites, or, personne ne l'a vu. Ensuite, si Rogue dit vrai, cela voudrait dire que le ministre croirait qu'il est le seul à détenir cette information, mais que notre Directeur aurait agit de manière à fausser l'endroit où se seraient rendus les élèves. Et, finalement, le comportement, ou plutôt, l'inaction d'Albus Dumbledore ne ferait aucun sens si lui-même n'était pas convaincu de savoir où se trouve les nés-moldus.

Une lueur de tristesse passa das le regard de la rouquine et Drago ne manqua pas de l'interroger du regard. Peut-être allait-il enfin savoir ce qu'elle leur cachait depuis quelques semaines.

-Mais alors… commença-t-elle… pourquoi Dumbledore m'aurait répondu dans son bureau lorsque je lui ai demandé où ils se trouvaient qu'il valait mieux ne pas avoir de réponse? Pourquoi ne m'aurait-il pas rassuré, si la vérité était si belle? Si simple? Si réjouissante? S'écriait maintenant Ginny, les larmes coulant à flot.

-Wistiti, susurra doucement Drago tout en lui prenant tendrement sa main, ils se trouvent tous seuls, quelque part, avec comme seule responsable une Lestrange, ne crois-tu pas que cette raison soit suffisante pour qu'il n'ait pas voulu te rassurer faussement?

La rouquine plongea dans le regard de son petit-ami, incrédule. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchit à cela, à cette possibilité que ce qui devait la motiver à les retrouver ne devait être l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, mais bien la condition dans laquelle ils étaient. Et les yeux perçant comme le fer de Drago finirent par la convaincre, un sens nouveau aux paroles du vieux sage prenait vie en elle, tandis que sa confiance en leur directeur revenait peu à peu. Severus Rogue n'avait pas menti, voilà au moins cela qui était clair dès à présent.

-Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant Cédric? Demanda fermement la jeune Weasley, son regard empli d'une volonté nouvelle.

-Ramener les nés-moldus au château.

La confiance avec laquelle ce dernier avait affirmer ces quelques mots créa un nouvel espoir au sein du groupe. Ils approchaient leur but, ils en avaient maintenant la certitude.


End file.
